Chainsaw Squad
by Reizthefakebrony
Summary: WARNING: CONTAIN VIOLENCE, MATURE CONTENTS AND STRONG LANGUAGE AND UNREALISTIC FIGHTS. : Celestia orchestrated Pinkemena's murders to use the corpses of their victims to replace anypony with Homunculi, but that wasn't the entire story as there is a true culprit behind her insanity. In order to save Equestria from this threat, they will have to call forth the worst of the worst.
1. Premises

Warning: I'm using the classic Notepad, so it's normal to see some dots. The double spacer doesn't work very well for me.

.

Ok, let me get this straight... i will instantly warning you about the premises of this fanfic

-Its a Mlp fanfic, and i know that its already, at least for someone who is not a brony, ridiculos.

-Its a sequel to My Little Pony: Foresincs Is Magic by Bunnyrock, that is a pseudo sequel to the Sergent Sprinkles' infamous one  
named Cupcakes.

-Not only its gonna be gory, violent, crude and even creepy... but its also INTENTIONALY TRASH at his best(or worst), because of how the story goes on...

.

.

Oh, i almost forgot... this takes cues from Rei Mikamoto's manga series. So expect some plot twists, almost mad violence, insane moments, black humor,  
strong languages, probable rare made up swears, and some other way of narrative that almost alienates themselves from the traditional creepypasta...

.

Yes, you got it... **IT'S NOT YOUR USUAL CREEPYPASTA OR GRIMDARK.**

.

Let me put one thing straight: Almost no pony is spared from this story, depending on each one's fate as the story goes.

This story takes almost every basic used to write a Creepypasta and/or Grimadark stories, enhanced, killed to give place to the insanity of

this story and dances on their ashes.

.

Also, according to the mentioned notorious infamous fanfics, the time of this fanfiction is set to

Mlp Fim mid season 2: Specifically right before the event of the Chrysalis' invasion of Canterlot during the Wedding, so yes,

Twilight Sparkle is still a Unicorn, not Alicorn. However this story takes place after the events of Foresincs is Magic, so... any variation will happen.

.

A note about "Cupcakes", "Forensincs is Magic" and some other Grimdark Creepypasta.

I'm going use some details from both the mentioned fanfictions to create a lore and a consistent link to two stories with this

one plus some references from these ones and other stories to just make fun of them.

.

I don't want any under age mind scarring responsability, so these who are under 18 SHOULD NOT read this story... But maybe this story will

not be this grave as i expect to be, so this story will be at least mediocre... who knows.

.

Ah, a little spoiler: If you think this story is like Suicide Squad where the team is already gathered... well, you're wrong.

No, guys. The story begins with one of the protagonists, infact the team has to be gathered yet.

.

Good reading.


	2. Introduction and a vague briefing

In a Equestria where Harmony should be a Duty and a the same time a Blessing, this balance was horribly tinted in blood and was eventualy twisted into something sinister and paranoid.

.

The Murder of Rainbow Dash by the hooves of a insane Pinkie Pie has deprived Equestria of one of the Six Elements of Harmony, destroying their possibility to be used in case of need.

.

Pinkie Pie was eventually arrested for her heinous crime, and yet most ponies were still questioning what made her so insane to torture and kill so many victims.

.

Applejack and Twilight Sparkle were literally destroyed by that tragedy.

.

What follows was the investigation conducted by two pegasi Royal Guards: Wedge and Biggs.

.

Through that, they discovered that Pinkie comited her crimes by choosing a victim at random basing on a lottery, which they discover to be rigged, angering the arrested pink mare even more for the cheating act.

.

They suspected Fluttershy at first since she wasn't nowhere to be found only to find her dead in a morgue. Their final destination was the Carousel Boutique since Rarity was involved in the tragedy as well.

.

It turns out that Rarity rigged the lottery and directed the lottery from behind the strings.

.

Wedge and Biggs fought her, but not before Wedge managed to throw a dictaphone to a female mailpony and sending it to Canterlot. In the aftermath only Wedge survived the fight as Biggs was killed and Rarity was slowly dying with her blood gushing from her shattered horn

.

Wedge managed to find a evidence connected to the case which, much to his shock, was connected to Celestia. This until he loosed consciousness and was taken to Canterlot Castle by Celestia herself who revealed the awful truth.

.

Celestia orchestrated the murderers commited by Pinkie Pie in order to take their remains and create the Homuncoli, who could both replace the victims as well as provide horsepower for farming in order to prevent a future catastrophe caused by overpopulation and food shortage. She has also killed her sister Luna and another pegasi Royal Guard, Aquilinus, who had both found out about her practice.

.

After Celestia displayed her newfound insanity, Wedged asked her to stop this madness, in vain.

.

Celestia was going to silence him until she was saved by Applebloom, only for her to do it in her place.

.

This is how it happened.

.

And is really disturbing, especially for the insanity of the culprits. Celestia in particular was going to build a depopulation center on the moon. But that was just the start of her project

.

Some days later, Celestia was going to do the same thing on the other creatures, such as Hydras or event Sea Breezes for some ecological reason, unknown to rest of a Equestria with almost the majority of the Ponies replaced with the said Homuncoli: Each one with the same appearence and memories of their deceased former selves.

.

But there are some things that are completely wrong than just the behavior of these pseudo Ponies.

.

For Ages Celestia, Luna and even her enemies themeselves, such as Sombra or Chrysalis, had never ever experimented the magic that has the destructive quality to alter the holy equilibrium between Life and Death, which abuse is so abhorrent even for Black Magic user standarts.

.

She knows that, and yet she crosses a line that even Discord hasn't even the arrongance to cross.

.

So why the most powerfull of the good ones does that now?

.

Because the question is... its really what excatly looks?

.

Has Celestia really become a threat to the word she swore to protect, riding the command of an army of

undead Ponies?

.

.

If it is the case, are these actual thing right?

.

.

Of course not, because that is just the tip of the iceberg. The bottom of this iceberg is a really disgusting one that is not even surfaced yet, and is even more horryfying than somepony could even imagine.

.

Between the Pinkie Pie's murder spree death and the present events, various creature resembling ponies wandered across Equestria unnoticed and killed other ponies and living creatures as well.

.

Obviously they were supposed to be the Homuncoli, but seemed to have somekind of free will, which was really off.

.

.

It seems like that Celestia sent them to do their job since Pinkie wasn't enough. But she mentioned to Wedge that they weren't supposed to have free will. She doesn't mind them since they were loyal to her project.

.

However Celestia's insanity was too much convoluted to be considered as such.

.

Unknown to her, some ponies who know what happened were talking in a secret place. They are intentioned to put a end to this insanity.

.

But in order to do so, they came up with an infamous idea...

* * *

They were in a dark room. Two stallions and a mare were talking to each other in the middle of it's darkness.

The only thing that barely illuminates is a gloving crystal prism in the middle of the room. They talked as there is not time to waste.

.

They know why they are here.

.

"It's a miracle that we managed to escape this insanity along with our other comrades." said the mare with a serious voice.

.

"I can say that... I cannot believe tha Celestia would even do a crime like this." said the first stallion.

"Hey. We didn't start to talk yet that you jumped to the conclusions." said the second stallion.

.

"Sorry..."

.

"It's pretty understandable of you feel. But i have to tell you one detail that we know very well." said the mare.

.

"What do you mean?"

.

"Let me sum up one thing." she began. "Pinkie Pie's murder spree was orchstrated by Celestia in order to take their remains in order to use them to create Homuncoli, creatures who could replace her victims in order to resolve the problem of the food shortage. We know that this is just a excuse."

.

"Not to mention Celestia decided also to build a depopulation center on the moon." said the second.

.

"Seriously!?" said the first in disbelieve.

.

"..."

.

"And Princess Luna allowed this!?"

.

"No, Luna found out about this practice, so Celestia killed her." she said with a grim tone.

.

"...Oh my gosh. ...Why?" said horryfied the first.

.

"I know." said the second. "That is a real shock."

.

"Wait! How can you be THIS CALM!?" screamed the first.

.

"Celestia, for how much she was responsable of, is not just a culprit... but a victim as well." she said

.

"A.. victim you said?" said confused the first.

.

"You are free to not believe that."

.

"Explain yourself please, because you are going to give me a headache!"

.

"We can say that Princess Celestia has gone insane and has done what she has done... She, however, is actually taking instruction from another one... the other threat to Equestria."

.

"What threat?"

"Celestia affirmed that Pinkie Pie could also remade the ponies into Homuncoli, but that isn't correct. This other culprit is the real Alchemist behind the creation of the Homuncoli. But these ones weren't Homuncoli. These ones actually something more twisted with a even twisted personality and free will. You saw of your former colleagues and subordinates were turned into."

.

"..." the first sighed in dismay. "Poor brave guard ponies... I couldn't save them in time."

.

"We have not time for remorse." she said.

.

.

"Wait, what do you mean with they weren't Homuncoli?"

.

.

"They were called with another name. They are Enhanced Wraiths. Creatures created through Necro-alchemy, utterly loyal to their master."

.

.

"NECRO-ALCHEMY!?... Isn't that declared taboo!?"

.

.

"Yeah." confirmed the second. "Something that violates the balance between Life and Death. But we have to time to talk about it, especially since we are not enough to put a hold to the culprits' plan. Celestia herself will became death to us as soon we start our opposition. We need something to stop them."

.

.

"And the Elements of Harmony are now comprimised..." said mortified the first.

.

.

"They cannot be used anymore." she said. "We have to to rely to something different. And i know exactly what... But you will not like that a bit."

.

.

"How worst could possibly be?" asked the first.

.

.

"Which is why we have to resort to this." she said.

.

.

"Resort to what?" said the second."Oh, cmo'n! We don't have much possibility! The Elements of Harmony are now useless, Twilight is crippled, Luna is dead, Cadance is not powerful enough and the entire Equestria is not only at her mercy, but at that of her collaborator as well!"

.

.

"Ask to her. She knows what i'm refering to."

.

.

"Cmo'n! We have no time for mysteries! Who could possibily oppose a insane and still powerful Celestia!?"

.

.

"I'm talking about forth these six earth ponies." she said "These ones have particular powers and abilities. I have a copy of their files in this table. Let's face it. Since we alone are not enough, we need their powers."

.

.

"... Are you joking?" said the first.

.

.

"Even i was skeptic, but, in this case, we don't have any alternative." said the second.

.

.

"Are those ponies... some kind of... legendary heroes?"

.

.

"Not at all." she said.

.

.

"... What?"

.

.

"..."

.

.

"What are you trying to say?"

.

.

"Their powers and abilities are remarkable, so they will give us some chances... But the ponies themselves have nothing good about. They have some very brutal and crude history behind them. Almost nopony know that they did exist. Their criminal records were astounding and disturbing at their worst. But for how much we loath them, we have no choice but convince them or force them to help us."

.

.

"You cannot be serious... You cannot possibly-"

.

.

"We have to call forth the worst of the worst."

.

.

"You better believe that." said the second. "We gathered all the informations about them, so we knew where to find them. They are actually across Equestria."

.

.

"*groan* And i thought that Celestia alone wasn't enough." said the first. "ARE YOU NUTS!?"

.

.

"..."

.

.

"And they were across Equestria you said... Who are those ponies?"

.

.

"Allow me to introduce these six ponies in the most synthetized way possible. Some of their details will be enough. But keep in mind, i will not use their real names for valid reasons." she said.

.

.

"... You can start." said hesitant the first.

.

.

"First we have Psycho Slash, a former female Royal Guard who tried and almost managed to kill Princess Luna. Infact her crime is attermpted Deicide. This mare is able to manifest psionic energy at her will in any form she want. That failed attempt resulted her to be imprisoned not by Celestia, but by a ancient order that knows all about her powers. These came from a relic that Slash accidentaly took away from their soil and so the have to detain her in order to prevent the existence of her psionic powers being exposed to the public."

.

.

"The we have Ark Devil. Let me explain something happened before the return of Nightmare Moon. Some Changelings were seen wandering around without Chrysalis despite their seal being not expired yet, which is really strange. What has to do with this guy? He hunted down those Changelings and almost commited a genocide. He has developed his own style of martial arts. Ark has also developed a powder that allowed him to unmask the changelings and builded a horryfying armor that he used as a weapon to fight them. His bloodlust and cruelty are unrivaled."

.

.

"The next one is Nemesis. This one is a Enhanced Wraith with the ability to control, materialize and transform a powerful metallic molecules made of Belgentium into weapons along with the iron of her own blood. The Belgentium molecules themselves are now well integrated in her bloodstream. Yes, she is a creature created through Necro-alchemy and should be loyal to her master. However, one day, she dissapeared and deserted her master and undead companions. Her wherebouts are currently unknown."

.

.

"The fourth one is Ego Nephilim. This mare earth pony had the luck to became Celestia's occasional councilor and good friend. But after one night, in which she was introduced to Luna, she dissapeared from the face of Equestria. Nopony hasn't saw her ever again... Until now. Nephilim is currently a auto proclamed crusader, serving a ungodly entity, and is armed with a weapon made of the most powerful and destructive metal alloy ever existed in Equestria. She used it to kill some of the Enhanced Wraiths while dealing with some occasional scumbags as well."

.

.

"The fifth one is a very dangerous one with the name of Grave Empress. Despite her being a earth pony, she is a Necromancer. This one in particular killed various ponies and living creatures and resurrected them into summoned zombies, dubbed as Ghouls, in order to increase her undead army. Her goal is, guess what, world domination. She is, however, currently incapacitated by somepony. Fortunately, she wouldn't present a threat... for now."

.

.

"Who is the last one?" asked the first one.

.

.

"The last one..." she continued. "Is a particular earth pony known as Antiblue. She is actually a delinquent. A mare who doesn't play by the rules. But that is not the point. She possess a inequestrian strengh and dexterity and has a great knowledge regarding almost everything, including magic despite not being able to use it. She is also a expert in craftequinship, which allowed to create some magical artifacts. She may not be a pegasus, a unicorn, a gryphon or even a dragon, but she knows how to deal with them. In her past, Antiblue picked some fights in which she emerged always victorious. Her wherebouts are currently unknown. I don't think you want to know about her weapon."

.

.

"I don't know and i don't want to!" retorted bluntly the first.

.

.

"I know how you feel... But i cannot be done otherwise." said the second.ù

.

.

"You are wrong!... Did you have even idea of what did you said!?... I know that the Elements of Harmony are now useless, that Twilight cannot do nothing on her own even if she wants and that the world is in danger but... You are putting the fate of Equestria in the hooves of renegades, murderers, monsters and delinquents!"

.

.

"They are the necessary evil. The lesser one against something this awful and deviant."

.

.

"... I'ts unbelievable."

.

.

"We don't have any other alternatives, and my powers and our group of former Royal Guards weren't alone will not be enough for that task."

.

.

"And how do you think to convince them after you tracked them down?"

.

.

"Forcing ponies to act against their desires is what i will be forced to do in situation like this. But the most hardest part is the grim duty to save Equestria from the once benevolent ruler of this world she once swore to protect. However, let me tell you one thing about her. We know why she became insane and who this Alchemist actually is. You better to acknowledge what are going into."

.

.


	3. Chapter 1: Live and let them bleed

It was a good morning. The usual Friendship Express traveled toward Dodge City. The usual everyday journey where the passegers were going toward their destination and the weather was good. A very normal and bright day.

.

.

Except when the locomotive was suddenly overturned in mid air by some unknow force blowing it away with it's own wagons. The passengers were slamming against the wall and the floor depending of the rotation. All of this continued until the whole train abruptly crashed on the ground, causing a cloud of dust briefly rising from the impact.

.

.

It's a miracle that the train hasn't exploded, but the damage was still critical. Some of the passengers were injured, and some of them had probably died from that incident. The driver was critically injured as well.

.

.

A crowd of ponies coming from the afar were slowly marching toward the train, looking at it with a worried look and obviously wondering what happened. There are only earth ponies and pegasi in the group, with a some of them being Royal Guards, just arrived in time to rescue the passengers.

.

.

The ponies trotted toward the train and stooped nearby it. A guard pegasus observed the train, looking from his left, then slowly turning toward his right. Hearing the murmuring voices going from behind him, he turned toward them ponies from behind him with a stern look.

.

"Guys! What are you doing there!? They need some help! Move it!" ordered the pegasus as the ponies were gathering around the train while following the instructions of his colleagues.

.

The pegasus looked back at the train and scanned the wagons.

.

He and the other guards noticed some of the passengers slowly emerging from the windows facing upwards. Some of theme were struggling to deal with their injuries as they were lifting themselves until they managed to reach the top. A few of them couldn't endure their pain and fell to the ground.

.

They were literally battered, and some of them were bleeding as result of that incident. The same could be said for the driver who emerged from the window of the locomotive, in pain and with his face half covered in blood. The pegasus guard immidiately ordered two of his subordinates to help him out as he briefly looked at the guards with a confused look before he passed out and flopped back to the locomotive.

.

.

.

"HEEY!" suddenly called a female voice coming from his right.

.

.

.

He turned to see who spoke only to find two really injured mare standing on the top of one of the wagons: a orange maned yellow pegasus and a red maned purple earth pony

.

His face contorted in shock and preocuppation for their conditions.

.

The first one was bleeding from her forehead and her battered wings, and the other one was holding herself in pain and bleeding a bit from her mouth.

.

"Please! We need a help!" said the yellow pegasus.

.

"I know!" replied the guard pegasus. "I will give you a hand, but what happened?"

.

"I don't know-Aaarg!" moaned the yellow pegasus. "My wings hurts... Me and Candle Whisp we're simply waiting to reach our stop when the train was suddenly flipped upside down... Ugh!... You see? My wings are all beated up as result of this... incident... Candle is not fine either."

.

"I can feel some of my ribbs being broken-aaaah!" said purple mare being Candle. "Please, Feather Ring. I won't ask you to bring me down, but you had to  
help me-aaaaaah!"

.

"Resist a little bit." said Feather to Candle before turning her head toward the guard pegasus.

.

"Please, you had to help her."

.

"I will help her. Can you get down on your own?" said the guard pegasus.

.

.

"I-i don't know. I will try." said hesitantly Feather as she forcefully flapped her wings.

.

She slowly flew nearby his position and lowered toward the ground while trying to ingnore the pain that was stinging into his wings. She let out a loud pained moan after her landing a the guard approached her.

.

"Relax. Take some rest." said the guard.

.

"Thanks... Now we had to get her." said Feather.

.

"Yes... if you can, please." said meekly Candle.

.

"Don't worry. It will took-"

.

A sudden red wall briefly flashed in front of the pegasus eyes, interrupting his sentence. Both the guard pegasus and Feather were just puzzled as they couldn't understand what happened.

.

.

"Hey, boss!" called another guard pegasus flying in front of the locomotive. "We tried to enter the locomotive, but this invisible barries is preventing us to enter!"

.

He then tried to put his hoof inside the locomotive only to be propelled back by red wall flashing once more.

.

The guard pegasus standing in front of Feather was even more puzzled as he then looked at Feather with a surprised look.

.

"W-what is it?" said confused Feather.

.

"That doesn't make any sense." said the guard pegasus. "You are stading out of the train without any problem, so why we can't enter?"

.

"I don't know. Is this some kind of magic?"

.

"I wish i could know that. But i-"

.

He interrupted his sentence as he was noticing glowing at his left. He turned his head toward the red glow, finding two red stones laying to the ground nearby the train.

.

The guard pegasus turned his attention back to Feather. His expression suddenly became a grim one. The other ponies of the group outside the train, Royal Guards or not, looked at her with the same grim expression as his.

.

Feather started to feel uncomfortable as their glances were piercing her own eyes. She backsteped in awe. Candle was watching the scene from the top of the wagon, mentally questioning.

.

" _What is wrong with them?!_ " yelled Candle in her mind.

.

.

"W-why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong?" said a little scared Feather.

.

"How did you know who we really are?" said the guard pegasus with a grim tone.

.

"W-what are you talking about?" replied Feather, starting to panicking.

.

"Please, don't play dumb with me... These red stone are yours, aren't they!? They are preventing us to enter the train!" said the guard pegasus gesturing the red stones.

.

"No! They are not mine! Why would i do such a thing!?"

.

"You better collaborate!" said the guard pegasus suddenly grabbing Feather by her neck.

.

"L-let me go!"

.

Suddenly two silver sphere flew off from a window of wagon nearby the one where Candle was standing and bursted in mid air in a explosion of violet liquid that rained on the area around the train.

.

For Feather, Candle and the other passengers it seemed like normal water, but for the guard ponies and the other ones outside the train was a different story as they backstepped and started scream in pain while their bodies started to emit large pilars of steams.

.

Feather cowered her nose with both her hooves due to the smell being that of a rotten corpse that has already surpassed the Post Mortem phase. She also closed her eyes due to the steam almost going into her eyes.

.

The rest of the passengers including Candle was watching the scene. Some of them commented the scene loudly, while the others screamed in fear.

.

"Oh my gosh!"

.

"LOOK AT THEM!"

.

Not knowing what is going on, she slowly opened her eyes as the ponies in front of her were moaning in a chilling chorus. Feather forced her sight to steer. What she saw was a horryfying visage. She screamed in horror as the skin on the pegasus Royal Guard and the other ponies was melting.

.

Overtaken by panic, she forced her wing to flap like crazy, ignnoring the pain that they are causing to her and insisting to flying back to the top of the flipped wagon.

.

She wasn't the only one. Some of the passengers were withrawing inside of the wagon in panic, trying to hid in some place that they could retain safe for them.

.

She landed nearby Candle and let out a pained moan before returning her attention to the ponies... who weren't normal ponies at all. Even Candle and the rest of the passengers were astounded by this creepy scene.

.

After a while, the steam finally dissipate, revealing the ponies nearby the train in their own horryfying form.

.

They were alive, but they look like dead. The looked undead to the eyes of the passengers. Stitches and some wounds exposing some organs, muscle tissues, veins, arteries, or bones, depending of the "pony" were visible. But that wasn't the only scary detail. Each one has also a implanted weapon or enhanced body part coming out of their bodies.

.

The guard pegasus in particular has now strange wings resembling giant axes, claws in the place of his hooves and a electric spear protunding out of his head. The rest of the body was just full of stitches and the muscle tissues on the left part of his head being exposed. The same goes for the opened wound exposing the left part of his rib cage and another one showing her right hoof's bone.

.

.

Another example was a earth mare with spiked hooves, three scorpion tails replacing a normal one and a monstrous mouth protunding from her chest. A large wound on her back exposed a piece of her spine and a small one showed a piece of her ribb cage.

.

.

The rest of them was equally so disgusting that Feather and Candle didn't even bother to memorize each one of them.

.

The passengers simply watched in fear as the creatures started to slam against the invisible red wall that was flashing and every hit. The seemed intentioned to take the passengers as their preys.

.

One of them gestured them to stop as the now monstrous guard pegasus lifted his head toward the passengers, glaring at them as his face contorted with ferocity.

.

.

" **WHO DOES THAT**!?" screamed him in anger.

.

.

As the remaining passengers stepped back in fear, somepony emerged from the wagon nearby were Feather and Candle were on and landed in bipedal position on the ground, in front of the monsters, carrying something huge on her back.

.

.

The passengers were just baffled by the ponies approaching them since they looked horrendous to their eyes.

.

.

The monster ponies, on other hooves, were just surprised to see her. They seemed to know what they are dealing with.

.

.

It was a violet earth mare with a long black mane and a Cutey Mark depicting a strange blue strawberry, carrying a huge bag on her back.

.

.

The mare looked at them with a unnatural calm as she put down her bag and rummaged inside of it.

.

.

She then pulled out something that the monsters seemed to recognize. Something very dreadful. Something so dangerous and so heavy that a normal pony couldn't even manange to wield this easily, not even Applejack or Machintosh themselves in term of comparison.

.

.

A very long giant chainsaw.

.

.

And a very particular with a two handles: a normal handle bar and a multi rotatable rear handles. It has also three buttons to program the chainsaw for some unknown functions.

.

.

Her upseting calm expression was suddenly repleaced with a very dreadful one invoking that of a controlled savage fury.

.

As she quickly pulled it's own starting cord, the giant chainsaw revved, and it's blade started to rotate frantically. But those blade weren't just normal ones. These were pointed and sharped blades, designed for one thing:

.

Slay every enemy in it's way.

.

.

"What are you waiting for!? Just **bring it already**!" roared the violet mare as thirteen of the ungodly creatures rushed toward her.

.

Normaly, nopony can possibly move a chainsaw of that size or even use it this quickly It would leave her exposed to any surprise attack.

.

But this mare manages to deliver a quick horizontal swing with her long giant chainsaw while holding it with both her hooves by the handle bar and the rear handle respectively despite it's weight, like it was a straight sword.

.

.

And unfortunately for the attackers who were almost reaching her, they were in the long range of her chainsaw and were immediately butchered in that one quick swing before they could touch her.

.

Sliced body parts, bones, organs and blood were scattered on the ground as they briefly screamed in pain.

.

She dashed toward the other creature who were charging her with such agility despite the weight of her weapon. A great number of them quicly surrounded her and tried assault her in circle.

.

This time there are several Royal Guard monstrosities among them. Maybe their armor can save these ones from being tore apart.

.

But they got ripped into shreds with their armors by her performing a spinning slice with her chainsaw. Their armor weren't enough. Her giant chainsaw can even cut through freaking metal.

.

Other of them continued to attack her, but they were outmatched by her unnatural combat abilities and ways to use her weapons.

.

A female pegasus with a missing eye and two electric rods instead of her hooves exploited the violet mare's apparent distraction to quickly dive toward her and electrify her.

.

The mare perceived her presence without even and quickly thrusted the pegasus' body with her chainsaw before slamming with her currently tortured and mangled up body against two of them rushing in front of her in a overhead slash, shredding her in the process.

.

.

As she pulled her chainsaw away from the corpse of, the earth mare with the spiked hooves arrived toward her from her left and throwed her three scorpion stings on her.

.

The violet mare leaped away from their trajectory backward while severing the scorpion tails in a swing. The creature yelled, but then suppressed it, trying to ignore her pain and leaped toward her prey with her monstrous other mouth wide opened.

.

But the word "prey" was a euphemism since the violet mare delivered a quick vertical swing right before the monstrous mouth of the creature was going to swallow her, severing up the monstrous mare's flesh and insides. As it was happening in some kind of brief slow motion, the inequine mare's divided body passed through the calmly intimidating chainsaw armed mare while the blood splatter on the chainsaw and a bit of her face.

.

As the two body pieces finally fell on the ground, she suddenly heard a sound of a storm coming from her left. The violet mare turned toward the source, only to find the inequine guard pegasus, flying above the train and shooting from afar a stream of electricity from the spear that was protunding from his forehead.

.

She leaped away from the lighting strike while took the handle of her chainsaw with her teeth before she returned in four legged position.

.

Furious as he was, he charged his spear with electrical energy and started to dash in mid air toward her.

.

"So you are the one who destroyed our disguise! Feel my wrath and DIE!" said the monstrous guard pegasus.

.

She pressed some button hidden on the rubber cover part of the handle with her teeth, making the chainsaw's blade part goes into the the vertical position and ran toward him right before he shoot a lightning on her, dodging the attack.

.

As he shoot another lightning stream, the violet makes a high jump toward him to avoid the strike while reaching him and performing a rolling circular slash that instantly shredded his body in two while avoiding his electric horn, causing him to fall into the same death inflicted to the divided mare.

.

The mare landed the same moment which the splitted sides of the guard's body fell to the ground with the blood and some organs.

.

She pressed the button once more, returning her chainsaw's blade part into it's horizontal position, dropped her chainsaw and instantly catching it by gripping it from the handles with her hooves.

.

She stood up again in bipedal position as five of them tried attack her from behind. The mare noticed that and turned toward them in a circular swing, tearing their bodies, bones and insides, and make their divided body parts falling to the ground as they screamed.

.

"Get the hell out of my sight, you lot!" screamed in annoyance the violet mare.

.

For a moment, the mare briefly looked at the fallen severed upper body of one of the creatures. It was a purple maned yellow mare with two pruding scythes impanted in her hooves, her opened left cheek revealing her inside of her mouth and her exposed ribb cage. A unnatural freak like the other ones, but with one exception.

.

The violet mare knows who she is, but not in the condition in which she is now. But she doesn't feel any sadness, sorrow, anger and not even emphaty toward her.

.

She knew that this would happen.

.

The violet mare then perceives something coming from above her. A equally monstrous blue maned red female pegasus was flying above her, armed with column shaped metal clubs protuding from her hooves.

.

Her wings' bones were bulging out of her skin and her rib cage being partially exposed.

.

"Your behavior cannot be possibly tolerated anymore, Antiblue!" said the pegasus with a severe and yet creepy voice. "You had to accept the new rules that will define Equestria as it will be!"

.

"Look, i have no time to hear your lecture, Marine Sapphire." replied bluntly Antiblue.

.

The pegasus hoovered higher and flew toward her while delivering a swing with her other club only for the violet mare to duck and avoid being it as her foe passed her over.

.

Sapphire corrected her flight route and flew toward Antiblue once more.

.

The creature tried to attack her with her implanted metal club, but was nullified by the violet mare severing it with a vertical slice from above that was then instantly followed up by another one from below, shredding the pegasus' body before she could have the time to deliver a blow with the other club.

.

Antiblue quickly turned toward the crawling and bleeding upper body of the yellow mare trying to cut her back hoof with one of the pruding scythes from behind, thus she stepped away from her range, avoiding that feeble attempt.

.

The yellow mare slowly lifted her head toward her face, making a creepy smile.

.

"Cmo'n, Antiblue." said the yellow mare with a amused and yet disturbing tone. "Get killed and be reborn as one of us. Please... do that... in the name... of our... friendship."

.

"Sorry, Ruby Honey... But that **is not gonna happen!** " said Antiblue while slamming her chainsaw against her head, sawing it up and killing her for good.

.

.

Feather, Candle and the rest of the passengers who were watching the whole fight were both astounded and shocked from both Antiblue's unnatural dexterity and brutality as she continued to tear the monsters apart. Some of them couldn't bear the sight of blood and scattered body parts and organ, so they closed their eyes.

.

Some of them were exulting a little, and some of them was just a little disgusted, since kill a living creature was against Harmony and their morality. But, since the monsters were trying to kill them, they didn't have much to complain that. The rest of them were yelling for other reasons.

.

"GO! DON'T STOP! SHRED THEM UP!"

.

"Is that actually ok kill these creatures? Cannot these ones being just arrested or banished to the Tartarus instead of butchring them?"

.

"What the heck are you talking about!? None of us has here has the ability to deal with them otherwise! Besides, they tried to kill us, so SHUT UP!"

.

"Hey! There's nothing to see there, kids! Fly back into this wagon, now!"

.

* * *

A female unicorn observed the bloody fight from the flipped window of the wagon. Worried about the mind health of her three unicorn foals, she release her grasp, hoovered toward the floor with her magic and ran toward them.

.

"Foals! Cover your eyes! This not a spectacle for-"

.

But she couldn't finish her sentence that the three unicorn foals had already covered their eyes with a bandage and plugged their ears with earplugs. All of that done with their magic while smiling toward her, leaving her a little annoyed.

.

"Could you just take this situation a little bit seriously?" commented her.

.

* * *

Antiblue's chainsaw blade part was almost half covered with the blood of the creature as they were literally almost decimated, leaving only their bloodpools, severed limbs, some organs, little boneshards and their severed implanted weapons to fill the battlefield.

.

Only two of these monstrous freaks remain.

.

One of two that Antiblue was going to kill first was a earth mare with quartz instead of her ears, Antiblue delivered a vertical cut her on her head, starting to splitting it in two with her giant chainsaw, causing the mare to scream in pain.

.

"GAAAAAAH-NO!" screamed rebellious the undead mare as she then blocked the chainsaw with both her hooves.

.

"You... You stopped it with your hooves!" said impressed Antiblue. "Fine Then!"

.

"Blignt on! coeaniing wit meee!"

.

.

As Antiblue struggled to break the mare's resistance, she felt something suddenly coming from behind her.

.

She turned her head behind and noticed a flying monstrous pegasus Royal Guard coming toward her with long spear implanted in his hooves pointed on her back, specifically on the zone of her spine since she is currently in bipedal position.

.

"Nope!" said Antiblue while performing a upward high jump, causing the spears to thrust through the undead mare's chest and insides instead as the right half of the mare's head detached from it and fell to the ground.

.

.

"WOW! What a big jump!" said surprised Candle from above the wagon.

.

"How did she learn to fight like that?!" asked shocked Feather.

.

.

The undead guard pegasus looked above, trying to see were she is as he struggled to pull his spears out of his comarade's corpse. But that wasn't much that he can do since Antiblue dived on him in a slashing drop, violently slamming her chainsaw on their bodies and slicing their fleshes in two during her violent landing while wielding her chainsaw with one hoof. This coup de grace was made even more terrifying by Antiblue's ferocious expression that marked her face as she mercilessly finished off her foe.

.

* * *

After washing her long giant chainsaw, Antiblue putted it back in her huge bag and watched the aftermath of the fight with a calmer look.

.

Only severed limbs, body parts, blood and even death are the only things left in the battlefield.

.

The passengers were helping each others to pulling themselves out of the wagons of the trains. Some of them started to bury the corpses of the deceased ones nearby the rails.

.

The driver wokes up and watched in horror the result of the slaughter that happened while he was unconscious. Two of the passengeres that saw the fight explained the situation to him, who had a hard time to calm down.

.

Feather and Candle reluctantly approached Antiblue as she was wiping the blood from her face with a handchief.

.

"Erm... excuse me." said hesintantly Candle. "I-i hate to ask but... You are the one who throwed these water bombs on them?"

.

"So what?" replied Antiblue.

.

"But... you-"

.

"No, i didn't turn them into monsters. I actually exposed their true appearances by destrying their camouflage."

.

"What!?"

.

"Look." began Feather. "I don't know you and yet in wanted to thank you for saving us... But i can't still-"

.

"Condone what i have done to them?" interrupted Antiblue. "Let me put their existence in few words. They were already dead long time ago."

.

"W-what do you mean?"

.

"You saw them trying to get inside the train and yet cannot pass throug the invisible wall created by these red stones that i previously throwed nearby the train. That wall prevents the undead creatures to go through it. They cannot even pick up the stones since they would be easily blowed away."

.

" **U-Undead**!?" exclaimed shocked Candle.

.

"You mean...?" said Feather.

.

"Yes. They were undead creatures with no moral or regard toward the living." said Antiblue. "Do you know why this train is flipped upside down?"

.

"W-We have no idea." muttered Feather The train was suddenly blowed away in mid air. It was like some sort of magic..."

.

"Speaking of magic..." began Antiblue as she walked toward a flipped wagon where the locomotive was before being blowed up, followed by Feather and Candle, who had a hard time to stand due to the pain on her chest continued to sting her.

.

"That was indeed magic... But not a spell. Look there." Antiblue gestured to some purple crystal shards scattered inside the rails.

.

"W-what are these?" asked confused Candle.

.

"These are the fragments of of a Force Repeller." said Antiblue. "It usually allows the user to create a shockwave that propels away anything around him. Probably the train accidentaly crush it under it's wheels and unleashed all magic at once, blowing it in mid air. Who put this inside the rails was intentioned to create this incident."

.

Feather and Candle's expressions contorted in fright and confusion.

.

"B-but why!?" asked Feather.

.

"It's a trap to injure and keep you lot trapped here." continued calmly Antiblue. "Then these undead creature would attack you and retrieve the rest of your corpses. Though they're all beaten now."

.

"What..." murmured Candle in disgust before saying "Our corpses?"

.

"Who the heck would do this?" said Feather. "And why would they go for this train of all things?"

.

"To these monsters you would have looked like a delivery of meat. If i didn't happen to be here, you would've been killed." said bluntly Antiblue.

.

"But why they need our bodies!?" yelled Cradle.

.

"Please, Candle! Calm down... It's over now." said Feather to Candle, trying to calm her down.

.

Candle nooded slowly, and lowered her head without make any eye contact with her. She will have a hard time to calm herself down.

.

Feather turned her attention back to Antiblue and tried to confront her.

.

"What... are these creatures?" asked hesitantly Feather.

.

"... Allow me to ask you something that you will find at first sporadic." said Antiblue. "Didn't you know anything about the murders commited by Pinkie Pie now know as Pinkemena?"

.

"Y..Yeah, but what has-"

.

"The corpses and body parts of her victims were used by somepony to create Homuncoli who could repleace the said victims. However, these ones are anything but Homuncoli."

.

"... You cannot be serious."

.

Antiblue gestured to the mangled bodies of the monster ponies scattered to the ground.

.

"Look at their stiches. They are dead bodies with other body parts stiched together. And some of their parts are implanted weapons or improved body parts. But let me tell you. Pinkemena's murders allowed this somepony to use their corpses to create the said Homuncoli, who could be classified as undead creatures. otherwise you cannot explain their existence."

.

"...?"

.

"But she wasn't the only one. This "Alchemist" had some reinforcement. And to answer to you question, these creatures are Enhanced Wraiths. Ghost of their former selves and mockery that had nothing to do with nature."

.

Feather suddenly noticed that the driver and two other passengers were listening to their conversation for this whole minute.

.

"W-what pony would create something like this?!" asked Feather.

.

"You don't know what are getting into, right?" replied Antiblue.

.

"To be honest... i don't have the slightest idea"

.

Antiblue was preparing herself to tell them about the puppeter, because even thinking about him was pissing her off for various reasons.

.

"Who created them is a complete nutjob that doesn't stop at anything. A mad one devoid of empathy. A earth mare who has somehow become a hidden menace. A Necro-alchemist. This one, believe me or not, is befriended with Princess Celestia."

.

"EH!?"

.

"The Enhanced Wraith were noless that her creations. Many living creatures, ponies in particuliar, were killed or, in most cases, resurrected and transformed into monstrousities bounded by her will. Some of these monsters were camouflaged and turned into their former normal appearance just to make her act as her spies or assassins. Yeah, you get the weren't just her own personal creations. They were also her personal fighters that she can use at her disposal. This mare manipulate Pinkie Pie's insanity and killing spree and many other crimes. The one who is currently acting as Celestia's fake second in command so she can actually manipulate the events at her own gains."

.

Antiblue paused a little as her irises shrunken in response to her incoming revelation.

.

"Necro Meele. This bitch is the final problem i want to deal with. As soon as fucking possible."

.

* * *

Every hall of the castle was illuminated by the sunlight.

.

Celestia was looking to some papers while taking a little rest after using her powers rise the sun after having lowered the Moon, something that should be done by Princess Luna.

.

But her sister wasn't there. She dissapeared from Equestria without leaving any warning or traces. Despite Luna's dissapearance leaving her the burden to do the double duty once again, Celestia wasn't even bothered.

.

Her look wasn't the usual one. She was wearing a black armor covering both her flanks and her torso respectively.

.

Such detail awake some doubts in the mind of one of the two pegasus Royal Guards standing outside the room, with the door being closed.

.

As that guard tried to say something, the other guard, being Wedge, gestured to him that is not the case and invinted his colleague to mind his bussiness and continue his job.

.

Celestia was also pondering about her plans to save Equestria and to increase it's farming potential. Infact there are several reports about the progress of her project, and the list next daily duties.

.

There are also various letters, but only few of them had the sign of Twilight Sparkle, despite their caligraphy not being that of her faithful student.

.

She could feel that she didn't manage to cope with the deaths of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and the madness of Pinkie Pie.

.

But Celestia knows what happened, and hasn't the minimal intention to be distracted by that. The Princess has a plan to carry out.

.

.

She could suddenly hear a creaking sound coming from one of the walls of the room.

.

The hidden door opened a little. A mare in the shadows was looking at her with a very chilling gaze, without even revealing her form.

.

"Not that i wanted to disturb you anyway, but there is any relevant new about the progress of the project?" said the mare.

.

"There are not many good ones."

.

"Lower your voice."

.

"The guards that you sent to investigate the sabotages have not returned yet, the farming capability increase with scarse results and the plan for the construction of a depopulation center on the moon was still delayed since so many portals were destroyed. Also there's a shortage of camouflages since Azalea Prima's deception and crime to kill all of the Changelings' clones. And Applejack is nowhere to be found." said Celestia.

.

"I see."

.

"What's worst is that somepony has taken care of Pinkie Pie. Twice. Do you know who could be the responsable of her double death?"

.

"I know perfectly who it is. I will take care of this scum."

.

"...?"

.

"Continue."

.

"The good ones are that the problem of the portals is gonna be fixed soon. Additionally, we were able to cover the whole incident happened at the Rainbow Sanctuary."

.

"Twilight Sparkle doesn't know anything our plan, right?"

.

"No. She didn't even bothered to ask. She is still heavily shaken for death of her two friends."

.

"Not that i asked you for that detail anyway."

.

"I have one question. Were is Biggs?"

.

"That big moronic pegasus? There are some little adjustment that i had to do before setting him free."

.

"I see."

.

"Your Majesty. You can continue where you were left off." said the mare in the shadows before closing the door.

.

With the conversation concluded, the mare went down the stairs and wandered through the darkness of her own underground laboratory.

.

She passed by some of the ponies who were now Homuncoli, without even looking in their eyes. The mare gives some occasional glances to the work of her undead subbordinates and to some of the machineries infesting the majority of the underground.

.

Descending into the depths of the place, the mare walked toward a door and opened it before entering inside.

.

As she closed the door, a hellish and chilling chorus of moanings, screams, grunts, slammed metal and shaken chains were infesting the room at nonstop.

.

The mare switched on the light, revealing a very disturbing spectacle.

.

The room was actually a huge spiral staircase that served as a prison. So many exposed Enhanced Wraiths were imprisoned inside their cage, wriggling and screaming as they noticed her presence. One more digusting than the other.

.

As some of them were briefly bleeding or losing something from their insides.

.

The mare wasn't even bothered by the whole hellish chorus since all of them were her creations.

.

She went down the stairs until she reaches the bottom level of the staircase. She walked toward one of the cages in front of her.

.

Inside there is one of the few undead ponies who doesn't throw any tantrum. It appeared to be the now resurrected pegasus Royal Guard Biggs, whose body is covered with dragon scales except for his head, which shows a oblique small opened wound on his head and his right eye being fully red.

.

He didn't seemed to be bothered with the infernal ruckus because he was almost used to. And he wasn't even looking at the bars.

.

The mare kicked one of the iron bars of his cage to get his attention.

.

"You can also call my name. That wasn't necessary." said Biggs while turning his head toward the mare, only to be surprised to discover who disturbed him.

.

The hellish chorus continued to echoe trough the staircase, which was disturbing enough.

.

But more terrific than the chorus and the imprisoned screaming Enhanced Wraiths was the revealed appearance and identity of the mare, something that Biggs himself would have a hard time to get use to.

.

Necro Meele herself.

.

She was a orange mare with a blonde mane, wearing a scientist coat and a pair of glasses. The one creepy detail that characterized her face was herleft eye's direction: Always stuck uphill due to her own strabismus, something that doesn't seem to bother her much.

.

Is not her appearance who made her creepy, but her infamous personality.

.

She disturbingly smiled at him.

.

"Believe it. You should take your new situation under a new light." said Necro Meele.

.

She then pulled out some kind of iron stretching claws, attached them to her hoof and forcefully putted deep inside Biggs' mouth as she grabbed his throat from behind the bars to hold it firm.

.

Biggs was gurgling incomprehensible mumbles as Necro Meele's iron claws continued to travel through his stomach until she stops and brusquely pulled them out of his mouth.

.

Biggs painfully coughed repeatedly as Necro Meele removed the steined iron stretching claws from her hoof and tossed it to the ground.

.

"*cough* *cough* What... *cough* was that for!?" muttered Biggs.

.

"Exactly what i expected." said bluntly Necro Meele. "Your stomach will automatically assimilate every molecule of food inside your body, that according to your altered acid. However you don't need to ingest anything since you are dead. Seriously, you shouldn't even feel the need to eat or drink. So don't even bother me with your stupid requests."

.

"*cough* I get it... Anyway, what about Wedge?"

.

"He's fine. Especially since Celestia requested his resurrection. But wait, i couldn't actually calling that a request. I just remade him for myself. Infact he's just another recruit. That she liked him or not doesn't matter to me."

.

"...What?"

.

"Alicorns, alicorns, alicorns. Celestia in particular is immortal, but she doesn't even bother to play this card at their advantage. This princess cannot have any children, but c'mon! Celestia doesn't even bother to taste the fleshly pleasure for the sake of her stupid incorruptible nature."

.

Necro Meele started to become more irritated as she continued to speak.

.

"She should have take some lover, find some way to make him a alicorn as well, make him loyal to her and stick with it. Something that she hasn't even done before. Just any kind of vent valve for her sexual tension. During the times in which she was attracted by some stallion she liked, Celestia only expressed her love while preserving her purity, and that's it! It's a freaking miracle that i have her at my side, because her puritan behavior started to annoy me at non stop!"

.

Biggs started to feel unconfortable. It didn't matter if he is now a undead freak.

.

Necro Meele calmed down a little and adjusted her own glasses.

.

"Too bad that Luna can't be here." said frustrated Necro Meele. "Seriously, somepony is gonna pay for sabotaging the treatment that i had reserved for her. And that wasn't the first one."

.

"Now that i think of it, where is Princess Luna?" said Biggs.

.

"None of you business. Besides, i cannot still set you free."

.

"Why not? Not i'm feel uncomfortable here, but i'm starting to fell useless."

.

"Because of two things. One: You had to take your future role seriously. And two: You are still mentally battered since your previous fight against Rarity when you were still a living being. I cannot afford to send some currently unstable idiot like you."

.

"H-Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

.

She glared at him with her only functional eye: the right one. But that was enough to pierce his spirit. Biggs started tremble inside his head.

.

"Not that changed anything at all. I will set you free only when i required your presence. Sorry, but Octavia will have to wait i little... maybe." said Necro Meele.

.

"Well, i can't nothing about it... i guess. But what about the one who killed off Pinkie Pie?" said Biggs.

.

"I sent a criminal that you knew well. I remade him personally."

.

"A criminal? No, don't tell me... Why?!"

.

Necro Meele was nervously grinning, much to Biggs confusion.

.

"I have a damn bone to pick up with one mare that i know very well. I expect him to deliver the worst punishment that scumbag really deserve. Not that you really care about it."

.

They remained silent as the infernal chorus echoed some more.

.

"Ok, let me ask you something." said Biggs. "I know that i no longer need to eat, drink or... whatever you alredy know what. But..."

.

"But what?"

.

"Is just one cupcake. You had to considerate that there is still the curiosity for my taste buds."

.

The Necro-alchemist quickly grabbed a steel bat and smacked brutally his face, sending some of his teeth to fly.

.

"Are you even listening!?" said a pissed Necro Meele.

.

As Biggs was moaning for the fierce pain caused by the blow, the hellish cacophony of screams, moans and metallic sounds started to intensify.

.

Necro Meele walked away from the cage and looked up toward the highest floors of the spiral staircase, watching almost every restless, caged

Enhanced Wraith that was wriggling. Some of these creatures even started to scream.

.

"NeCrO MeElE... NeCrO MeElE! GiVe Me OnE ChANcE!"

.

"LeT Me DeVoUr SoMe DrAgOnS! I WiLl GiVe ThEm A TaStE Of ThEiR OwN MeDiCiNeS!"

.

"NO WONDER I CAN BARELY BREATH! MY LEFT AIM STARTED TO MELT! SOMEPONY BRING ME A MIRROR!"

.

"BELIEVE ME! THIS FUCKER THAT MURDERED ME DESERVES THE REAL SLAUGHTER THAT I CAN POSSIBLY DELIVER!"

.

"HURRY UP AND LET ME KILL SOMEPONY!"

.

"KILL!"

.

She deviously grinned as her mind was processing some sinister plan that she will carry out in the future.

.

"You seriously doesn't know when to being silent, isn't it? Hold on a little longer. Soon the entire Equestria will become a giant sepulchrum." said Necro Meele with a sinister tone.

..

The Necro-alchemist pulled out from one of her coat's internal pockets a couple of documents, one in particular with Antiblue face on it. She was glaring at the image with a twisted intensity.

.

"Speaking of future plans, i forgot that there are still the remaining part of the outskirts of Ponyville to check out. After i have done with the others, including Doctor Hooves, you're the only one left, Antiblue. Honestly, that is not your real name at all. I know who you are. You're name is actually Azure Strawberry. I'm grateful for the secret information that Celestia allowed me to check. Contrary to the other victims, i won't even make you an Enhanced Wraith. Instead i will destroy your hateful figure during your slow death. I won't even replace your toilet... hehehehe!"

.

* * *

As the rescues were coming to take the ponies who were injured into the train's derailment into a safe place, Antiblue used a shovel to dig up two holes.

.

Once Antiblue finished, she proceded throw the remains of Ruby Honey and Marine Sapphire into each hole respectively.

.

Candle was carried away by the rescues while Feather, who had her broken wings and her forehead wound being treated, remained to watch Antiblue as the pegasus was curious about the burial.

.

"B-but... These two tried to kill you as well. Why are burying them anyway?" asked confused Feather.

.

"It's entirelly pointless, i know." said Antiblue "so i only bury the ponies who know me very well. Don't get me wrong. Is not like i'm very likeble since i became a delinquent."

.

"So there are your-!"

.

Feather froze up as she realises the horrible implication of that sentence. She couldn't even believe

to have heard that.

.

"Y-You killed off **your friends?!** " muttered Feather.

.

"Hey. It wasn't my intention to have friends in the first place. They were the ones who tried to befriend with me in the first place when they were still alive. Besides, they were now resurrected as undead abominations. if didn't kill them, they would've killed you guys."

.

Feather remained speechless and petrified by her words as Antiblue calmly threw Ruby Honey's upper body inside her own hole, without even hiding the slightest bit of temporal melancholy.

.

Antiblue knew that in situations like this... that cannot be avoided.

.

"Well... At least i can resume my journey with a more serene tone." said Feather.

.

"It's not over." retorted Antiblue.

.

"Huh?"

.

"You and your friend better find a safe place once you had arrived in Dodge City. This situation has just began to became even worst as long this Necro-alchemist is still alive."

.

Feather started to shake a little, knowing what that means. She was briefly snapped out by the voice of the driver calling Antiblue from behind her.

.

.

"Hey!" said the driver. "That must be the job of the Royalties to deal with this Necro-alchemist, and you don't look like a Royalty or a Royal Guard whatsoever, you murder! Seriously, who the fuck are you!?"

.

.

" _Yeah._ " said Antiblue. " _You heard this guy, dear reader. Who the fuck am i? Well, you had to go through a real ordeal of a flashback in order to find out my situation, Necro Meele herself and, mostly, what happened to Celestia, Luna and some of bearers of the Elements of Harmony as well. I will tell what i had to go through until now. But i will first tell you about my past. But don't expect me to be clear about it. There is one hell of trauma that i didn't want to mention._ "

.

.

To be continued in Chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 2: A Fruit Tinted in Blood

Antiblue P.O.V. (During her childhood).

I didn't give any credits about this topic, but Cutey Marks are what defines us. Just a little personal mark the pops up once a pony realized his or her own destiny.

Not that is that special since is a common recurrence of our life, but is part of the natural course and our existence as well. Cutie marks are often related to the personality, proclivity, or talent of the pony. So of course this lead them to realize their "destiny" and "potential" if we can call that.

.

.

Cheerilee is a teacher who wished to make her students to bloom and be happy. Not that so special for others, but that is part of her characteristic.

.

Twilight Sparkle was fated to be a prodigious spellcaster. A thing that was actually realized due to her magic being amplified by that incident with Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom just right when she was going to give up, so Celestia took her under her wing as her protégé.

.

Applejack has a proverbial strenght, a passion for apples and is workaholic, so she continued to keep faith to her family's work. She is also brave, reliable, strong, mature, and, more of all, honest. All that she has done for her family is what define her as such.

.

Yeah, i could have avoided to make this example, but point is that any pony has his own true call.

.

.

But, in contrast to the normal ponies including the one i mentioned right now, i'm not like them.

.

My real name is actually Azure Strawberry and i have a particular condition.

.

My Cutey Mark is a blue strawberry, which in nature doesn't even exist. I don't know if it's color can be explained with some sort of convoluted symbolism or cospiracy, but i won't even bother to waste my time to find out.

.

But the real deal is my talent. A unnatural talent. Is multi tasking in it's own way.

.

Contrary to the ponies who were best at a least on thing, i discovered this as a filly.

.

I can do almost everything. From building inventions and mechanical tools, farming and grow fruit and vegatables of any type, and graft some plants to carpentry, forging and medicine, and so on and so on.

.

That talent has also bestowed me a unequine strenght, dexterity, reflexes, flexibility and learning capability.

.

Due to this ability, i have no true call since i can almost do anything i want... Except use the magic since i'm not a unicorn but hey, that was enough.

.

The only little downsides is there almost no challenge or difficulty to do something, so most of the time i became bored... though not that much.

.

Even now i don't know if i could consider this a bless or a curse.

.

.

I was born in a family of unknown origins and i lived in isolation in a land far away from Canterlot.

.

.

My parents were just humble farmers, a little group as they call paragonated to the Fruit Families' ones. They were always on the point to touch the poverty, so i voluntered to help them out despite their claim that they didn't want involve her that much because they didn't want her to be stuck with their daily ordeals with the rest of her life, something that she knews very well.

.

As i started to manifest my condition, my parents started to worry about me until they became a little scared.

.

.

They were almost on the point to consider me like somekind of a monster, for a second.

.

But then they realized that this equals to hurt me. Infact i started to think that i was some sort of a burden to them.

.

.

They noticed them and became ashamed to have thought some horrible though like that. So they decided to love me despite that, no matter what.

.

.

They wouldn't hurt me, so of course i forgave me. However they forbid me to leave my mansion for valid reasons, even if i don't know why.

.

So how did i know about what happening in Equestria?

.

Well, my father was the only one who journed across the land since he is a traveler, so he always brought me some books and told me about his journeys.

.

I had a huge library full of books regarding various archetypes and topic, including magic, so i wasn't even bored.

.

Thank to my absurd learning capability, i learned a lots of things. I was even able to finish three books in one hour. Through this i gained a great knowledge of almost everything regarding Equestria: the magic, the dragons, the history, every kind of basic argument that everypony my knowledge has gone beyond the basic and started with the advanced arguments, including the ones regarding any type of creatures, plants and magic artifact, and the magic in every aspects. Including of to deal with them.

.

.

Is also read some books about how to craft some magic artifacts and the list of ingredients, but these ones are reserved to my father, who never approved that i read them, so i did so in secret.

.

Not that i give a damn about that. I was just curious. I didn't even want to craft artifacts.

.

But then again, crafting magic artifacts was literally forbidden in Equestria so...

.

Why does my father have these books?

.

I never discovered his motivations, but sure he must have some reason for doing so.

.

I just feigned ingnorance and continued to help my family in their crops, which made our life easier due to my talents.

.

Unnatural talent or not, i was living a normal life. A very serene one.

.

But that kind of happy life was then deprived by that horrendous moment.

.

It happened during the night, excactly nine years before the return of Nightmare Moon. Some demonic bastard entered in my house, attacked my parents and set the whole place on fire, right in front of my eyes. I can still remember the details of that wretched night: a massive mountain of flames engulfing our house, my parents being devoured by it's flaming fangs and the shadowy figure of that murderer observing me being powerless and then running away, fully conscious of his action.

.

I literally jumped through the flames and took the burnt bodies of my parents to the outside, but it was too late. They literally died in agony. I couldn't even bear to see their pained expressions impressed in their faces. As anypony can even guess, i literally swored revenge against the demon responsible for the their death.

.

In that moment i became a orphan. Without wasting anymore time, i decided to put out the fire by myself. That should be the job of the rescues, but nopony, not even the Royal Guards, was coming to extinguish the fire. I wouldn't blame them. After all, nopony knows the existence of the zone in which i was living since is far away from the radius of Celestia's influence.

.

I spent the following seven years to rebuild my home and sustain myself by getting some water from the forest nearby and cultivating the crops. A that point i'm grown into a teenage mare. Sure i can finally leave my house and to the outiside and explore the world, but i didn't had the minimal idea of where to go, and honestly i wasn't in any mood to travel like my father did before me.

.

The memory of their death was still burning in my mind, but despite this, i had imposed to myself to continue my apparent normal life and move on. That was the plan.

.

This until that other night.

.

I was returning from the forest after getting some water when i was met by a horde of shadowy creatures, coming in my house and destroying it along with the crops and every other instrument that allowed me to survive.

.

Scared for my life, i immediately run toward the trapdoor leading to the basement and i locked myself inside of it. I was really scared. So scared. But after a couple of second, my fear instantly dissipates and at that point i became really pissed off instead. As the death of my parent wasn't enough, there are also these monsters trying to kill me. Well, that never happened and i will explain why.

.

In this years, i wasn't simply cultivating the crops. During my free time i was building something that allowed me to exact my revenge just in case that demon showed up. I couldn't even imagine that i would have to use it as my weapon. Since i can do almost everything, i'm also a expert mechanic and forge master. That is were my long giant chainsaw came from.

.

I took this big shredder and come out from the basement. Normally killing a living creature goes against the laws of Harmony, but why does it expect me to follow it's law when a bunch of bastardous creatures where just trying to devour me. Fuck that for once. I butchered these monsters without showing any mercy at all. Only my controlled rage will met their eyes. If i have to unleash it, i couldn't afford it to blind my focus. I needed to see who i'm going to kill and where to strike.

.

I have no intention to get killed. Not this time.

.

* * *

In that moment the night was completely tinted in red, and as Azure finished off these creatures, Antiblue the bloody was born.

But that bloody identity doesn't last very long since she suppressed her killing intent and her wish for revenge to planning her next move to gain a tranquil life once again. If Azure would call that. After all, she doesn't want to be detained and judged for murder. Sure the shadowy creature attacked her, but according to the laws of Harmony, even evil ones count as living beings and must be dealt without kill them.

.

Harmony is not flawed and is not perfect either. Is just a neutral force, completely indifferent to the behavior of every creatures as a long as they followed the not killing rule.

.

Honestly, Azure doesn't give much credit to the laws of Harmony since she hadn't any choice when the monsters were almost killing her.

.

* * *

Some days after that night, Azure moved into a small part of the Everfree Forest nearby Ponyville and settled there, in a part of the forest far away from everypony.

.

At that point, she was reduced into what anypony can consider belonging to the dross. A delinquent.

.

Somepony who doesn't play by the rules, including if somepony pissed her off.

.

In some occasions, Azure acted as a occasional vigilante. Not for justice, but because there something or somepony who completely annoyed her or because she doesn't want to comprimise some of her good will to help the others, if she can call that during her controversial actions.

.

Azure is somepony that doesn't trust the working system, the justice system and anypony else. Not even the royalties.

.

Being able to recognize someplaces and what fruit, water or seed can be good, Azure relied to the nature in order to survive.

.

Since she doesn't want attract any attention, she never take fruits from somepony's tree or even steal things. Infact she didn't want to have any problem with big farming industries such as the Apple Family.

.

She acted sometimes as non licensed mineral scavenger, so she can sell some worthy mineral to her clients in order to gain some money.

.

One morning, Azure walked in the Everfree Forest with a normal bag on her back. She was looking in direction of the northen part of Ponyville.

.

Azure's face expressed fatigue since she didn't eat anything because of the lack of food. She wasn't even able to cultivate some fruits because of the lack of seeds.

.

"Seriously, one hour passed, and i wasn't able to get some breakfast. The only damn hope is that gala. Maybe i could sell these amber quartz at some cheap noble or at least a somepony interested." Said annoyed Azure.

.

"But there's one problem: Canterlot is far far away from there. It will took me one hour to get there, and i am too tired for that. Screw that, i'm not even going to Ponyville either. I don't have money for now."

.

Azure turned toward the path leading into some part of the forest in search of food and continued for that path until she got lost. That problem was brief since she can remember were to go.

.

"I can't believe that i had to go in that fraction of the Everfree Forest to obtain a freaking breakfast, but let's just pretend that isn't a big deal."

.

After some steps, she managed to get out of the forest when she stumbles into a awful scene: A female pegasus being immobilized to the ground by three unicorns, using their magic to vex her.

.

" _Another pain in the ass_." said Azure in her mind.

.

Two of three unicorns were watching their victim and grinning at her, with the third one being confused.

.

"That serves you right! I'm literally pissed of your whole pegasus supreme race thing! You have no right to look down at us!" said the first unicorn.

.

"Yeah! We had magic, you know! ...Even tough that your ability to control weather count also as magic, that doesn't mean that we cannot do the same! Taste our unicorn rage!" said the second one.

.

"I don't know. Cannot we just **trash her** already?" said the third one.

.

The first and the second unicorn glanced at their companion in disgust.

.

"What is wrong with you **?** We thought about using magical reprisal, not physical violence!"

.

"Look, to be honest, i have nothing against pegasi, but after a endless showcase of their sick sense of superiority, i obviously wanted to teach them a lesson. That doesn't mean that i'm willing to use some barbaric methods."

.

The third one was almost speechless, thinking about his sheer equal stupidity.

.

"Well... Ok... I supposed that i will follow your instructions". said the third one.

.

"Yeah, you better do it." said the first one.

.

"Let me show you some stormy clouds, but not very good ones." said the second one to the pegasus.

.

The unicorns were so focused to start their beatdown on the female pegasus that they doesn't realize that Azure threw a amulet nearby them that suddenly started to emit black lightnings.

.

The unicorns were paralyzed and struck by that magic, but their real trouble begins when the lightnings dissipated along with the magic that they used to immobilize the female pegasus and they discovered a awful surprise.

.

"I cannot use magic! What-"

.

"ORAAAAAAAA!" roared Antiblue from behind them while interrupting the first unicorn.

.

The unicorns couldn't turned their heads to see who was that Antiblue was already brutally beat them up with a steel pipe. They couldn't even tackle her or stab her them with their horn. She was too quick for them. She made sure to kneecapp them really hard.

.

Azure managed to completely overpower them, demonstrated by the the three unicorns themselves lying to the ground and moaning in agony, unable to get up.

.

As the female pegasus slowly stood up, Azure turned her head toward her.

.

"You better get the fuck out of there. Got it?" said roughly Antiblue.

.

The pegasus reluctantly nooded while glaring at her for her rough behavior before hovering in the air and flying away from here.

.

Antiblue didn't mind that glare and continued her search from were she left off.

.

But that wasn't the first time were she picked up a with fight somepony, infact there are some previous episodes of violence were she took part.

.

* * *

Six months passed by as her episodes of violent delinquency, accidental or not, were becoming more frequent than usual since there are still something who tried to mess with her or just pissed her off.

.

One day, she fought a group of renegade dragons who were spit fires in the forest for sport and knock them out before they could do anymore damage. That left the dragons unconscious and bleeding a little from their mouths. It was a miracle that they didn't fall into a coma.

.

About the fire that they had lit up, that was resolved by a group of pegasi through their weather control. Azure had already left the scene before their arrival.

.

Annoyed by her umpteenth fight, Azure continued to walk until she went out from the forest, hoping to get home already.

.

As the violet mare approached the entrance of Ponyville, just to take a moment to orientate herself, two pegasus Royal Guards appeared from behind her.

.

Azure can feel that she was going to have a real bad day.

.

It wasn't enough for her that she fought some arsonist dragons. Now she has to deal with Royal Guards too.

.

Azure decide that wasn't even worth to mess with the authority and tried to run away, but she suddenly find herself unable to move and stumbled.

.

The main cause of this paralysis was a unicorn Royal Guard who was standing in front of her.

.

"You better surrender now, you criminal scum! Nobody commit acts of violence unpunished!" said the armored unicorn.

.

The pegasi Royal Guards approached the spell blocked Azure and took her bag and her steel pipe away from her.

.

One of the two winged armored ponies opened the bag and started to examine it's content.

.

"Oh, dear Celestia from above! Look at this!" said surprised the pegasus. "Look at these magical artifacts! How did this mare get those things! No wonder unicorns, pegasus, dragons and any other creature were easily beaten by her!"

.

"But that's not possible." said the second one. "She couldn't have such strenght. And most of all, we didn't get any report about some artifact being stolen. Not even from the archive in the castle."

.

"Really?"

.

The second pegasus walked toward his partner.

.

"Look at these amulets and crystals. These thing seemed to be created very recently. I don't know how, but she created those thing, somehow. If you recall, is also possible to create object using a magic procedure and some required magic minerals. With this method, even a earth pony can do that."

.

The unicorn Royal Guard walked toward Azure and glared at her while she looked at him with a irritated expression.

.

"You've earned twenty years of imprisonment! I don't know how did you do that, but the homemade creation of magical artifacts is illegal! Combined with your episodes of violent delinquency, you are now in serious trouble! Not that you understand your position any way, but you know the procedure! You have the right to be silent!" said stern the unicorn.

.

* * *

After that, Azure was arrested and exorted into a prison in Canterlot, where she was detained for three weeks.

.

Azure was sitting in the interrogation room, waiting to be interrogated, much to her own muted frustration. She didn't even tried to look at the earth pony Royal Guard standing in front of the door. Being finally imprisoned was enough, so she doesn't want to add any other trouble on her list.

.

After a brief, the door opened, revealing a cyan pegasus Royal Guard entering the room and turning his attention toward his earthen subordinate. The pegasus quietly ordered his subordinate to follow him. They left the room and closed the door.

.

"She did something in the meantime?" said the cyan pegasus.

.

"No, sir. She continued to avoid me and looked down to the table. This mare looked irritated. I don't know about her eyes, but there's something scary about these." said the earth guard.

.

"Spare me those details. I didn't ask about that. I'm fully aware of her nature."

.

"Sorry."

.

"Do you know anything about her?"

.

"Nothing much about her background. She has no parents for what i recall from the data. But there was a particular episode regarding her. Some weeks ago she was attacked by some unknown shadowy creatures. They were attacking her, probably trying to eat her. But then they were, you're not gonna believe it..." the earth pony gestured to Azure. " **Killed by her**. Those creatures were encountered in the past by a few ponies, before her, that survived to tell the tale. These are so rare and elusive that doesn't even appear in any single bestiary book in the entire Equestria."

.

"Are sure of what have you just said? And why are you telling me this detail?"

.

"Well, her only distant parent left in her family, her uncle, know what happened to her during her encounter with these being and know that these monster are dangerous. But... there's the strange part. Despite her uncle knowing exactly what happened and despite him knowing what these creatures are, he outright believed her, his nephew, to be a mass murderer, so he had already disown her."

.

The cyan pegasus's irises shrunken in order to make evident his disbelieve.

.

"Are you sure that was for her recent episode of delinquency and not just for what she had done in that moment? Wasn't this a act of self defense after all?" said the cyan pegasus.

.

"With all the respect, you should ask him for that. He is a extreme pacifist. He respect the life of every creatures, inclunding the evil ones. And doesn't accept any type of comprimise."

.

"I think that is disappropriate other than stupid."

.

"Is everything else that i can do?"

.

"No, there's not. You are dismissed."

.

"Understood, Liutenant Cobalt Will."

.

As the earth pony guard left, Cobalt opened the door and entered the room again. Cobalt gives a stern glance at the violet delinquent sited at the table.

.

He closed the door and walked to the table and slowly sited in front of her. Azure was still looking down to the table, not even bothering to look the cyan pegasus in his eyes. And yet Cobalt can clearly feel that Azure already perceived his presence.

.

"So you're the one who is causing all this violence." said Cobalt with a calm and stern tone. "And you were carrying all that stuff. I can recognize when some object were created through Mystical Craftequinship. So this is what you are been using to deal with unicorn, pegasus, dragons, ecc.. You were also a no licensed mineral scavenger, so this is how you got the ingredients. The way you had utilized these thing is just despicable. Where exactly did you get those minerals?"

.

Azure didn't respond.

.

"Your silencw won't help you at all. I also examined your previous foes, or victims in their case. No normal mare can possibly have that absurd strenght. And you were armed with a steel pipe. But on the moral side nothing matters. Most of the ponies, and others, were sent to the hospital or into any other available house of cure because of you."

.

Still no response from her. Cobalt was slowly starting to get irritated.

.

"I should be prepared you for a eventual trial. We have your steel pipe and your magical gear as our box of evidence against you. You wouldn't even have the time to declare yourself innocent."

.

Cobalt paused a little while Azure continued to looking down to the table.

.

" **Do you understand that!?** " concluded Cobalt with a imperative tone while slamming both his hooves on the table.

.

Azure raised her head and looked in his eyes with a serious and impassive expression. That will complicate her position she is now. But, instead of feel challenged, Cobalt remained composed. After a momentary silent, he expressed empathy, and for a valid reason.

.

"I know what happened to your family. Three year ago, somepony set them on fire along with your house. I know about the ordeal that you had gone through. But living in this way will lead you-"

.

"How the hell did you know about that? You weren't there during that night." interrupted Azure with a surprised, irritated tone.

.

"I was told about that by a testimony who was passing in front of your home. He didn't wanted to be even involved at all. But that is not what i want to talk about."

.

"What do you want from me?"

.

"You know that, in this circumstance, you will not get away with your crime."

.

"..."

.

"However, before coming here, i had received a order to above. I was ordered to send you to forced volunteering, so you can finally contributing to the society."

.

"What?"

.

"For forced volunteering i mean that i would like to make you a proposal. You had a particular talent and i would like ask your help."

.

Azure's expression changed into a confused one as she was listening to his words, but wasn't sure that he was or not screwing around.

.

"Look, i know that you don't trust our system, so, i will ask to you to trust me. I will give you a possibility. I don't want ask you to change. Just, just think about what you you are going to do from now."

.

"Why your authorities ordered you to give me some special treatment?" said bluntly Azure. "I don't think of myself as a special case. Besides, that would be unjust for your other prisoners. So i don't think so. You can just drop me into the jail for what i care."

.

Cobalt groaned irritated as he tried to maintain his composure.

.

"You really want have a real bad time, huh? It wasn't in the intentions of my leaders to use you as a weapon, you know? I was told that were you mistrustful, but not this hard." said Cobalt.

.

"Let me ask you something. Why you seems to be the only one guard who know anything about me?" said Azure.

.

Cobalt remained silent for bit before giving her the answer.

.

"Celestia herself was intrigued by your own unnatural talent and didn't wanted to show that to the rest of the world. So your informations and identity were kept secret from the others except for Celestia and the only trustful guards, including me."

.

" _Secret? Who the fuck do they think they are? Their freak show?_ " muttered mistrustfully Azure in her mind.

.

"We were interested about your talent. You can do almost everything. You had also a great knowledge. I will put aside that unequine strenght and dexterity of yours. These are not needed. You made a bad use of the after all. But we can always put that in the past if you collaborate with me."

.

"If i will not be your hound as you can say, then what do you want from me."

.

"No, you don't get it. It's about what you want for youself. However don't even think to go unnoticed. Some of my subordinate will watching over you. Plus, you will not work there with your current identity."

.

"What do you mean?"

.

"You will instead have another name since almost nopony know about your existence. You will work there with the name of Antiblue."

.

"!" Azure felt confused and caught off by his statement. She wasn't expecting it being put on that form.

.

"That's right. The same alias that you were about to use in the past after that monster killing. But this time, starting from now, that will assume another meaning."

.

Azure was momentary dismayed for that statement.

.

"What kind of confidential bullshit is this?"

.

"Unfortunately for you, we don't have all the day to decide this. So you had two thing."

.

"What!?"

.

"Comprimise or dead end. Your choice."

.

"Why you insist so much about me!?"

.

"You should consider this opportunity. Take your time." said Cobalt as he stood up and walked toward the door. He went out of the room and closed the door slowly.

.

Azure was left alone. Pondering about what to do. She never trusted anypony outside herself. She wasn't even willing to collaborate with the authority. But considerate that part of this proposal implicating a tranquil way to go, Azure would actually get what she wanted. The only thing that Azure was unsure of was her future attempts that she has to do to control her anger issues. Despite the fact that she has also the murderer of her parents to take care of, she knows that this wouldn't even be the sane choice right now. Beside, her actual lifestyle under the delinquency, and her luck, couldn't last forever.

.

* * *

Eventually, Azure had reluctantly accepted Cobalt Will's proposal and was transferred into a volunteering center nearby Canterlot, under the vigilance of some Royal Guards under Cobalt's orders, who were guarding her from the outside without being noticed. During that period Azure took the name of Antiblue according to Cobalt's method to hide her identity, much to her annoyance.

.

They couldn't even notice that Antiblue already perceived their presece. To be honest, she didn't care. As long as she didn't cause any mess, the guards wouldn't be obligated to act. Their presence, however, was a pain to bear.

.

The room she was working in was a sort of classroom, but with some variations to suit the volunteers to the world of work.

.

Antiblue worked without even complain during the following days, enjoying at least that kind of tranquil life that she wanted. But that wasn't the same thing for the other ponies working with her.

.

The point is that: Antiblue wasn't the type of mare who is willing to work with the others. Of course, if someone asked for a help or a advice, she will do so since she can came

out with some clever ideas and her own manuality. But for the rest, Antiblue doesn't interact with them at all.

.

That was what Cobalt meant for giving the name of Antiblue a new meaning. That symbolized what she was now: wary, antisocial, almost short-tempered, tough, mistrustful, crudely direct when is needed, and, most of all, foul mouthed. But despite these defects, she can be calm, composed and polite when she want to.

.

Antiblue kept isolating from the rest of the group and, most of the time, she kept working on her own.

.

Only two mares tried to get along with her, no matter the difficulty: Ruby Honey, whimsical, friendly and upbeat, and yet somehow scatterbrained purple maned yellow earth pony who is good at cultivating an exquisite honey and breeding bees, and Marine Sapphire, a motivated, serious and intelligent, and yet awkward blue maned red pegasus who is a expert chemist.

.

Both of them didn't seemed to mind abou her name and nature, though that Sapphire has some issues with the violet mare's behavior.

.

And honestly, Antiblue didn't even wanted to have anything to do with them at all. She has nothing against them, but she wasn't very fond of their company either..

.

"Are you free this afternoon? Could help me with some research with the pollen of some flowers that i possess?" said cheerfully Ruby.

.

"Look, i will do it for another time. I have another another job to do." said Antiblue.

.

"Don't even try to embrance your lazyness." said Sapphire approaching Antiblue. "I think you should help her. After all, you had a good knowledge about almost everything. You could be more helpful than this."

.

"Oh, c'mon. Almost every day is the same story. Can you give me a break?"

.

"No excuses. Duty came always first. I hate to put you in so much work, but that cannot be helped. Especially is this is about altruism. You must improve yourself without give up."

.

Antiblue groaned in sign of resignation since Sapphire has always a verbal upper hand on her, especially if one afternoon that pegasus had used some extreme measure as a explosive formula to wake her up since she was sleeping. The worst part was that Antiblue, being irritated by this, felt the urge to smash her in that instant with only her bare fists, so she had a hard time to suppress it. Hopefully she hadn't any incident, but doesn't want repeat that deafening experience ever again. In other words she couldn't say no.

.

Antiblue couldn't reply that the three mares were interrupted by sardonic voice.

.

"Are you seriously thinking to reform her?"

.

The tree ponies turned their head toward a beige maned green earth stallion next to the door.

.

"She will have some bright ideas and could do something useful, but for the rest... she doesn't go anywhere. She could possibily be a wasted talent since she doesn't want to put any effort at all. Plus, she seemed a little aggressive judging by her face. After all she i just a delinquent. I know her story."

.

"Hey! You're the first to talk. But what about the whole magic incident that you caused because of your sheer arrogance and ignorance to emulate a black hole without consequences?! Don't even judge at all if you cannot judge yourself, Sly Tongue. said severly Sapphire.

.

"That's right. Think about your being judgmental. Trust me. She wouldn't improve herself if you continued to push her down in this way." said Ruby.

.

"Tsk." muttered Sly before leaving the room.

.

"Forget that guy. Is just your typical daily jerk who doesn't lose any occasion to say come acid comment out of turn. The worst part? He is convinced to not be one dimensional." said a irritated Sapphire.

.

"Yeah, i know. I can recognize a ass-" Antiblue couldn't conclude that she was lightly clubbed by Sapphire through a plastic stick on her head.

.

"LANGUAGE!"

.

"..."

.

"Don't even dare Antiblue."

.

Antiblue remained silent as she was trying to contain her irritation and tried to confront her politely.

.

"Fine. Returning to our topic... I will help Ruby with her work." said Antiblue.

.

"That's the spirit... i think." said Sapphire.

.

Antiblue turned toward the door and psychologically prepared herself for another session with Ruby.

.

"Seriously, for f-"

.

Antiblue get lightly clubbed againg by Sapphire with the plastic stick, this time on her left cheek.

.

"LANGUAGE!"

.

The violet mare tried to contain her irritation again, which was getting even more intense than the first time.

.

As Antiblue was leaving the room, Sapphire started to talk with Ruby.

.

"I want ask you a thing." Sapphire showed a bunny plushie covered with grass and flowers.

"Can your bees still perceive their scent with these flowers being in that state?"

.

"You know? I don't know if that will work, but if it does, this would be kind of cute."

.

Antiblue doesn't know if she is supposed to be curious of disturbed.

.

" _Seriously, both of you. What the hell is wrong with you?_ " muttered Antiblue in her mind.

.

* * *

As days passed by, Antiblue continued to live her new pseudo life with Ruby and Sapphire trying to get along with her. Sapphire in particular tried to reform her."

.

Antiblue was still mistruful, but not without judgement. She saw already they are good ponies. However, for some reasons, she prefered to have no connection with them, just like with anypony else. The minimum that she could do was trying to not hurt them emotionally. After all the truth really hurts, and how.

.

One year later, Antiblue was tasked to help with the organization of the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala at Canterlot, along with her class. Always as part of contribution according to Cobalt's proposal.

.

The violet mare directed the whole preparations impeccably with the main hall of the castle that will host the gala being empty.

.

As Antiblue was making the last touch of the preparations, she took the occasion to take a look to the other halls of the castle until she halted to observe something particular.

.

Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's faithful student, as she was talking to Shinning Armor, who paid a visit to her.

.

Antiblue decided to go away unnoticed. In fact she was starting to feel uncomfortable after a while. More important, she doesn't want to have any further problems with the authorities.

.

The moon has risen in the sky after a couple of hours.

.

As the gala started, Antiblue was completely absent during the development of the whole party since she was in the underground prison under Cobalt's request.

.

A hour after the end of the party, Antiblue started to get bored. She was just waiting to return in her own jail. The only positive note is that both Ruby and Sapphire weren't around.

.

Antiblue started to pondering about herself. After what she had gone through that tragic night and the attack of the shaded creatures, she started to ask if she was really ok with her current life. Deep inside, Antiblue knows that there's a obvious reason why she will only trust herself.

.

Before Antiblue could get this answer, a earth pony Royal Guard interrupted her reflection.

.

"My superior has requested your presence. You better come with me." said the guard.

.

"Who is it?" retorted Antiblue

.

"Don't waste my time, just move." said impatient the guard as he was leaving.

.

Antiblue was looking at him with suspect. Especially since he gave a very suspicious invitation to her.

.

"What does his superior want from me?" said Antiblue before following the guard.

.

The violet mare followed the guard until they entered the castle halls.

.

They continued to walk for a while and Antiblue started to question what was their destination. She didn't bothered to ask that to the guard since she know that he wouldn't give any answer. Secrecy is part of his job after all.

.

After a handful of minutes, they reached their destination, much to Antiblue's surprise.

.

Their were in the throne room, completely empty. Celestia wasn't there, but Antiblue realized what that means. She started to feel a little nervous.

.

" _You gotta be kidding me!_ " said Antiblue in her mind.

.

She turned toward the guard, but before she could ask the meaning of this situation, the earth pony royal guard already left the room and closed the door.

.

Antiblue doensn't do anything, and doesn't even try to escape from the door where she came from either.

.

She heard from the guard that his own superior requested her presence, but she couldn't imagine tha was his ruler. She started to think about the reason she was convoked there.

.

Suddenly her focus was broken by a recognizable presence that she was perceiving from behind, like a entity suddenly appeared from behind her.

.

"We finally meet at least." said a benevolent voice, startling Antiblue.

.

The violet mare quickly turned toward the throne in response to these words, only to find Celestia nearby that royal chair, as she was expecting.

.

That was the time were Celestia was sane in her mind and wasn't comprimised. At least that is how Antiblue saw for the first time.

.

Antiblue continued to look at the alicorn with a still nervous expression. She doesn't like the situation, even for a bit. Antiblue tried to calm herself down while trying to understand the winged pony's intentions.

.

"Look, you don't need to worry. I called you here because i wanted to discuss something about you. You know, like Cobalt Will, i am curious about not just your talents. That would sound strange, but i wanted to meet you at the right moment, Azure Strawberry." said Celestia.

.

Antiblue doesn't respond as she started to glare at the Princess, especially she was touching some personal matter of her, including her real name.

.

"You're not obbligated to bow, but is still a sign of honorifics, you know?" said Celestia.

.

"You were keeping a eye on me for this whole time, isn't it?" asked distrustful Antiblue.

.

"Azure. That was really crude of you. I have more important duties, so of course i don't have that time to do this pointless practice. That was Cobalt's task, because he has some hopes for you. We only started to keep an eye of you started to pick up your fights. You had a great potential, and i wanted to lead you a hand to rebuild your life, but your antisocial behavior makes me difficult to do so. Seriously, you don't even trust my word?"

.

"What do you want?"

.

"I want to help you. Look, i know that i'm touching some personal buttons. That can't be helped. I know what you had gone through, and wanted to do something-"

.

"Don't try this approach with me." interrupted Antiblue. "I don't think that's the only reason you convoked me there."

.

Celestia paused and groaned a little after that abrupt interruption, then she walked toward the violet mare. The sound of her metal shoes ringed on the marble floor as she was walking.

.

"You should be careful about your words." retorted Celestia. "If i convoked you there is because i wanted to talk about your future. Remember, you are in a bad position since your arrest."

.

"Why so much interest for me?" asked Antiblue.

.

Celestia halted and paused, a little bothered by the violet mare's glare.

.

"You know, you are not the first orphan who took a worst path, depending of his or her reasons. Trust me, i lived thousands of years and i saw various cases like these. But you are different, and for a valid reason."

.

"What could be this reason?"

.

"Your surprising talent. You can do almost everything. You possess a unsual learning ability. And you possess and inequine strenght and dexterity as well. Normally a pony who had realized his own destiny gained his own cutey mark, in other words his own true calling. But you had no true calling. I know that you don't care, but consider this detail: You can decide what path to take without problems. When you moved from your house, you could had tried to find a new place to live and move on, starting by get a job or even using your ability to help the others. But you had chosen a miserable life of delinquency. And for the wrong reasons. You don't trust anypony. You didn't ask for help to anypony else when you lost your parents, your old life crumbled and you were without resources to sustain yourself. You tried everything in your power to not be found. And you continued to live in in complete isolation." Celestia then looked worried at Antiblue "Why?"

.

"Say whatever you want, but it's my own choice to not trust anypony. Not even your system as well. I'm not very fond of this Harmony of yours. I don't have nothing against that and i don't even bother to oppose it, but that is your ideal, not mine."

.

"And that is another reason why you were arrested. I won't condone violence or use of forbidden magic artifact forging, you know. I observed some of your cases involving you picking up a fight with somepony or some creature. There are enough jerks or dangerous creatures who became victim of your improvised vigilantism. Being angered off by somepony is not a valid excuse. However, despited your antisocial and gruffly behavior, you showed a certain conscience by saving a distressed female pegasus, but you could have at least avoided to kneecap these three rude, now beaten up, unicorns. You should control your temper. The same thing goes for the diamond dogs and for the dragons. You will not go anywhere if you continue in this way."

.

"..."

.

"I also wanted to keep your identity a secret because there is also a factor that will affect the majority of your life. With this unnatural talent of yours, everypony will treat you differently, will envy you or, in the worst scenario, fearing you. You will treated as a outcast because you were too perfect for them. Additionally, you are also dangerous not because of your fighting abilities, but for you knowledge as well. Not only you know about every creature in Equestria, but you know how to deal with them as well. Except alicorns of course. Don't get me wrong. I'm not afraid of you, but of the use that you are doing with your talent."

.

Antiblue briefly looked away from Celestia as she continued to talk.

.

"What i wanted to do is proposing something that will allow you to live a normal life. I think this is what you wanted."

.

"Your cyan pegasus proposed me to work in that volunteering center as a penitence. What else do you expect me to do?"

.

"I was thinking to make you my own pseudo apprentice."

.

Antiblue returned her attention to the Princess with a very baffled face.

.

"What?" said confused Antiblue.

.

"I'm will not putting into a military role, a diplomatic one or something. No, no. I wanted to put you into a role that will put your knowledge and craftequinship into practice. Don't get me wrong. I will not asking you to do some miracle. You see? You lived with your family, but never visited the outside world. I will just asking you to take various journeys across the lands of Equestria, under my aegis of course. However the real reason of my proposal is that you can meet some other ponies and living cratures. Not only that, but you can use your craftequineship and knowledge, along with your other positive qualities, to help those in difficulty. I think..."

.

The Sun Princess couldn't continue that she was interrupted by Antiblue gesturing her to stop, as she already understood the implication of her proposal.

.

"Sorry, but i just can't do it. I refuse." said Antiblue, much to Celestia's shock.

.

The alicorn remained speechless for a bit before she gave her response.

.

"You cannot be serious."

.

"I Ain't got no reason to take part in some project of yours. Nothing against it, but i'm just fine with Cobalt's proposal."

.

"Are you sure about that?"

.

"Say whatever you want, but i don't see myself in that role."

.

Celestia narrowed her eyes, feeling something behind the mare's reasoning.

.

"You are wasting a good opportunity to rebuild your life."

.

"I don't see any valid reason to continue this conversation."

.

"Azure, is that what you really wanted? Continuing your forced volunteering work and spend the rest of your life in prison? This is not what your parents truly wanted. I'm telling you for your sake."

.

"Don't even get me started with your former sister that you had exiled on the moon through your own abuse of the Elements of Harmony because she became a living menace."

.

"!" Celestia glared a her, stunned and almost angered..

.

"You can be a imposing figure, but you are not a god. You can still feel if there is something that bothered you this hard when somepony is minding your business. Continue to pry in my business and you will already give me some nerves." said bluntly Antiblue.

.

Celestia, trying to not give in her anger and her pain caused by Antiblue's words, slowly regained her composure and stared at the violet mare with dead serious expression.

.

"I have to remind you who are you talking to! **I'm still the Princess of the Sun and ruler of this world you are living in! You would be reminded of that as long as i live, so you should at least give me some respect**!"

.

"So what? Putting aside your wings and your horn, i don't see any difference."

.

Celestia was about to give her magical beatdown, but her own ethics stopped her just in time as she remembered what Cobalt said before.

.

Antiblue can be crudely direct when is needed, without caring about the consequences.

.

The alicorn's mind was stunned by the hidden content of the violet mare's statement. She couldn't help but acknowledge a subtle fact after returning into reality. As Celestia mentally returned to her senses, she doesn't see any change in mare in front of her.

.

Antiblue remained impassive except for her eyes. The violet mare looked at the alicorn with a bizzare conviction.

.

Celestia quickly pondered about that realization of hers. The content of that statement, despite being usually arrongant and blunt, pointed out a thing. Antiblue wasn't diminishing her royal figure. For the whole conversation Antiblue has actually done something else.

.

Normally her subjects would treat Celestia as a goddess or a mighty and powerful mother because of her immortality, enormous magical powers and majesty.

.

But Antiblue treated her like a regular pony. Nothing else. Celestia wasn't even mad at that point. Well, maybe a little. But for her that was a surprising treatment that came from a earth mare who is also a delinquent.

.

She doesn't even know how to feel at some extent.

.

However Celestia couldn't let this harsh remark about her lost sister Luna unpunished. The least that she could do was to point out the uselessness of that remark.

.

"You know why i had lost my sister some centuries ago." said melancholic Celestia. "I had no choice but to banish her to the moon, where she coudn't do any harm anymore. It was a very painful choice that continued bite my heart even now. That harsh remark wasn't necessary at all. Don't do that ever again"

.

"I'm sorry if i acted like a jackass, but that is what you get for digging this hard in my life."

.

"Hey. Be civilized and try to retain a clean language at least when you are in front of me. After all, god or regular pony, i'm still the Princess of the Sun and Ruler of Equestria. I had my own dignity. That is not relevant for you, but is relevant for me."

.

Celestia remained silent, taking her time to regain her mental serenity.

.

"You cannot continue this way." continued Celestia "Look, i don't want to obbligate you, but, when the right opportunity will appear, you should try to discover-"

.

"Let me guess. Friendship?" interrupted Antiblue once more.

.

"Why not? There are also two mares who wanted to interact with you. Deep inside you care about them and tried to not hurt them. Then why you are trying to distance yourself from them?"

.

"Spare me that whole friendship thing. I do not intend to be part of one of your design. I'm not your apprendist. You had already one faithful student who is ready to follow your teachings. I'm just a mare that had not reasons to be in your design whatsoever."

.

Antiblue paused.

.

"So let me ask you something."

.

Antiblue paused again.

.

" **What the hell i had to do with all of this!?** " yelled frustrated Antiblue.

Celestia glanced at the violet mare with a dismayed expression in her face.

.

"You really disappointed me. I hoped that you had understood the importance of the role that you shall take in the future. You should consider a lot about the consequences of your choices."

.

Suddenly one of the doors were brusquely opened by the earth pony guard from before who then entered afterwards.

.

"Your Majesty. I heard some screams. Has this criminal scum done something wrong to you!?" said the guard.

.

"No. It's okay. Besides, clean your language." said Celestia

.

"I-i apologize."

.

"Well, i'm done here." said Antiblue as she turned toward the door a walked toward the guard.

.

"Azure! We had not finished! Think about it! You had still a choice!" insisted Celestia.

.

"If you don't mind, i wish to return in my jail." said Antiblue to the guard.

.

"I'm not taking orders from you!" yelled the guard.

.

"That's fine. Take her to her place." ordered resigned Celestia to the guard.

.

"Yes, your Majesty."

.

"Azure. You are dismissed." said Celestia to Antiblue.

.

"Whatever you said, miss ruler." said Antiblue before leaving the room along with the slightly angered guard.

.

As the door were closed, Celestia couldn't help, but feel defeated. She tried to reach Antiblue and help her without any good results.

.

"You will only end up hurting yourself. Why?" said quietly Celestia.

.

At that point, Cobalt opened the door and entered the room. He was worried and slighlty irritated at the same time.

.

"Princess Celestia. You had to apologize her. I, in particular, have to apologize for this. Deep inside i knew this would happen." said Cobalt.

.

"No, Cobalt. Is not your fault. I also forseen that. It seems that the culprit responsible for the death of her parents was the real cause of her deep trauma. After all, that individual must be something important to...*sigh* her family. I didn't had the courage to mention this fact to her. Worst of all, she has become hostile toward the others, including me. I tried to convince her to accept my proposal. But there is no use."

.

"That stupid punk. Azure doesn't know what is she doing."

.

"Believe or not, she is actually conscious of her choices. I saw this in her eyes. At some point of the conversation, as i tried to remind her my role and identity as the Ruler of Equestria, she pointed out that i'm just a regular pony to her."

.

Cobalt's eyes widened as his face started to contort in disbelieve before his incoming outburst.

.

" **Did she just insulted you?!** "

.

Celestia gestured him to calm down with her hoof.

.

"Cobalt. Calm down. Is true that it will seems like that, but on the other side of it's coin, that showed me that she actually treated me on her equal level, without any distinctions."

.

Cobalt Will was struck by a bizzare sense of confusion.

.

"...What?"

.

"Azure can seem really harsh and crude at first, but she can show some deep awareness when she want. And this is why is so dissapointing see her trowing away her future in that way. Cobalt, do what takes to put her in the right way. I will give you instrunctions tomorrow."

.

"I will do it."

.

Cobalt leaved the room and closed the door, leaving Celestia alone once more.

.

Celestia lowered her head in sign of moral defeat and was about to leave the throne room.

.

"Azure. I hope you can understand what i said to you."

.

* * *

In the depth of the prison, Antiblue was in her cell, where she should be. Before she could close her eyes, Cobalt Will passed toward her cell with a very angry expression.

.

Cobalt could feel himself tempted and trembling a little, ready to give Azure a lesson that she won't forget. But he wasn't that type of pony that gives in the sadism. So he calmed down and, trying to suppress his aggressiveness, he looked through the bars of Antiblue's jail door and prepared himself to confront her, with a still angered tone.

..

"Seriously, you had screw up this opportunity, isn't it? Big time. A worst kind of big time. This story will not end very well for you, especially if you don't know anything about trust." said Cobalt.

.

"Tell me about trust if you know something." retorted Antiblue.

.

"You should consider your future more seriously. There is also one reason why Celestia tried to tell you something about friendship. Because she talked to you as a friend. I hope you had realized right now."

.

With that, Cobalt leaved Antiblue alone with herself and walked toward the exit. As he left, he stopped and take a final look to her prison from that, he resumed his own way. But before he can do something, some of Antiblue's words can be heard.

.

"I know what are you trying to do, but i won't allow to weakening me with this Harmony of yours."

.

Antiblue paused.

.

"After all, there is one reason why i choose to trust only myself."

.

Cobalt doesn't say anything and doesn't emit any sound, waiting for her answer.

.

"I rejected the foundations of frienship and trust after that night." concluded coldly Antiblue.

.

Cobalt could do nothing, but feel a pain inside both his chest and his head.

.

Antiblue should be kidding, but judging by her tone she isn't.

.

Cobalt was considering the obvious route: that her bitterness and harsh behavior came from that traumatic past. But that and what transpired during that fight against the monster who had destroyed her house three years later weren't sufficient reasons that justified her descent into delinquency.

.

There most be more, and Cobalt is intentioned to find out, even without asking Antiblue for that. Though that he was questioning how.

.

To be continued in Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 3: A Miracle Gone Awfully Wrong

Antiblue P.O.V. (A year after the conversation with Celestia)

.

One year later i was transferred into a another volunteering workplace, situated inside one of the wings of Canterlot's Castles, along with Ruby Honey and Marine Sapphire, were i continued to work as before.

.

That wasn't a coincidence. My transfer was ordered by Celestia herself.

.

That was a expedient to increase the surveillance on her, just to make sure that i couldn't even escape, not that changed anything to me anyway.

.

I was glancing at some of the other ponies that i didn't bothered to interact with before.

.

And among there was no other than the future threat to Equestria that is Necro Meele. However the orange mare in question was called with her original name, Noontide Bloom. She was used to be another mare before she became who she will be in the future.

.

At least that is what somepony who could had possibly know her will say...

.

At the time, Noontide was a very naive, understimated and insecure one. She seemed that kind of mare that kept a dark story inside her mind. Noontide was still the weirdo in appearance because of the strabismus made evident by her left eye stuck uphill, but at least she was one who tried to do something helpful to the others.

.

Noontide was also accompanied by her unicorn mentor, Sunlight Chime, a azure maned beige stallion who is also a great magic caster and a good teacher.

.

While Antiblue continued her work, Noontide and her mentor walked outside the workplace. The duo was briefly observed by the two royal guards who were tasked to watch over the violet mare.

.

"So this must be Noontide Bloom. I heard that Sunlight asked Celestia to be her mentor despite Noontide being a earth pony. I wonder why." said one of the guards.

.

"You don't know nothing about that?" said the other one.

.

"About what?"

.

"Noontide is almost the same cases as that Antiblue. She is also a orphan with the difference that we cannot explain her parents deaths."

.

"Why not?"

.

"They died under mysterious circumstances. In their house, or i should say in their cave, there wasn't any fire or any kind of incident at all. The only thing that we just saw when we arrived was a shocked Noontide and only a small thing that used to be their parents... Ashes."

.

"A-ashes? Without any kind of fire?"

.

"That happened some years before Antiblue's case."

.

"But what has Sunlight to do with her?"

.

"Well, Sunlight took care of her since she was transfered here, at Canterlot. He started to teach anything about science, biology and some of the magic arts without being a unicorn. Only for academic purposes of course."

.

As they continued to talk as Noontide and Sunlight walked through the corridors far away from them.

.

The orange mare started to feel uneasy. Sunlight tried to comfort her.

.

"Don't worry, they don't know nothing about-"

.

"What? That my parents died because they abused of the power of Necro-alchemy?" interrupted brusquely Noontide.

.

"But you don't want to repeat their mistakes. You swore this to yourself. Remember?"

.

"... Yeah. You are right."

.

As the days passed, Noontide tried her best to use the knowledge obtained by her studies to help anypony and doing something good. That because she wanted to be improve herself in order to be appreciated by the others for her efforts.

.

Her purpose was justified since she wanted to be remembered for her contribute rather than for her own past, something that was made unknown by everypony except Sunlight himself.

.

Noontide can be easily discouraged or even frustrated when something doesn't go in the right way. Despite this, she doesn't blame anypony for her failures.

.

There some upsides and downsides in the course of her days.

.

Sometimes she was praised for that, and some in other cases she was simply snobbed by some ponies who were envious of her or were against some her thesis.

.

For the rest, she was almost entirely distrusted by most of the ponies in the society despite her good intentions because she was considered a weirdo for a few of them who didn't understood her very well or some of them considered her a paranoid mare who want anything perfect immediately.

.

Such thing are only misunderstanding that fell in silence after a period of time, allowing her to integrate herself in the society. The things were going a little bit better than before.

.

But then something threatened her good will and credibility.

.

The fact that her parents committed the act to make use of the forbidden art know as Necro-alchemy and died due to their abuse was partially leaked outside the walls of Canterlot's Castle despite Celestia's and Sunlight's attempts to keep that a secret.

.

At that point, almost everypony who knows about it started to ostracize her completely to the point to consider her as insane as her now deceased parents.

.

Despite this, Noontide tried to move on and continued to trying to improve herself in both her studies and her practice. But the major shadow of the Necro-alchemy, the real catalyzer of her parent's madness and death continued to cover her life.

.

Noontide feared that she, one day, will end up like her parents or, worst of all, being corrupted by it.

.

One night, Noontide Bloom was alone in her room, sitting on her desk. The silence was the only companion to be with her. Just a moment before it was broken by the door being creaked open by Sunlight Chime.

.

The mare turned her head toward Sunlight as he entered the room and approached her with a calm and yet worried expression.

.

"Sunlight. I don't want to talk with anypony right now. What do you want?" asked Noontide with a tired voice.

.

"I just want to-"

.

"Comfort me... I don't need that. Really."

.

"No, you don't get it. I have something that can help you."

.

"And how!? Almost everypony knew about my infamous backstory, so nothing changes! I cannot even escape from my curse! How can you possibly help me!?"

.

Sunlight remained silent, with the face of somepony who wasn't sure if what is going to say was a sensated thing. But Noontide looked so defeated. She was going to give up from a moment or another. Something that he cannot even allow that.

.

"Noontide, i think i had found something in which you would agree." said Sunlight.

.

"What are you talking about?" asked Noontide.

.

"... I think is time to confront your demons. I will ask you to give Necro-alchemy a chance."

.

Noontide quickly stood up and looked at him with a grave shocked expression. She wasn't expecting this coming out from the mouth of her mentor.

.

"WHAT!?" screamed Noontide.

.

"You heard it. Besides, don't scream. I don't want anypony to heard us." said a still calm Sunlight.

.

"But Necro-alchemy is a very dangerous and forbidden art. Nopony should even think so make use of it. That equals to commit something that violates the balance between Life and Death. You know what happened to my parents. They were internally burned by their powers' abuse and reduced into ashes. Do you want me to suffer their same fate?"

.

"I know what are you talking about, but you don't have to use any single one thing of this practice. Just learn a valid one method and try to use that for a noble purpose."

.

"But... Celestia will never allow that."

.

"Leave the rest to me. This will be our secret."

.

"But i don't want!"

.

"Just one time. If that doesn't work, you can still give up that. Is still there that book of yours?"

.

"No, is in the archive. You sealed it by yourself. Seriously, i don't know why you are trying to convincing me to do something that i don't want... that is not a good idea at all."

.

"I'm starting to doubt myself about what i'm gonna to say but... I'm sure you had a great talent. Thanks to that and your conscence, you will not end up as your parents."

.

"No... Nononono. That is not-"

.

"Trust me. That is the only thing you had to do to confrot this dark chapter. try to take a look in your closet if you don't believe me."

.

The mare doesn't know what Sunlight was referring to, and that last instruction was just confusing and sporadic on it's own.

.

Noontide Bloom walked toward her closed were she conserved some of her books and opened it. She laid her gaze on the omnious unchained black book who. Noontide was shocked to see that. She wasn't expecting that to be there.

.

"Is the Necro-alchemy Tome! But how-"

.

"Let's just said that was delivered by a benefactor who knows all about your fears." said Sunlight, interrupting Noontide.

.

"Impossible. Only you and Celestia could break the seal. Who could possibly be?"

.

"I don't know. That pony preferred to be anonymous. But who cares. He said that he will help you."

.

"... You seriously want me to-"

.

"I will keep a eye on you, just in case something goes wrong. We will take the responsibility of our actions together."

.

"... But..."

.

"Take the time to think about. Good Night."

.

After that, Sunlight leaved the room, leaving Noontide alone. Noontide reluctantly turned her attention to the black book.

.

Noontide Blood never wanted to use this kind of things. Not after what it has done to his parents. She will never use that. But then she was considering what Sunlight has said so far. Noontide was conflicted and worried about the effect that this situation would have on her morality. But as she was pondering about the strange incentive that Sunlight said so far, that wretched book, despite it's own dark history, it started to gain an appealing look, intoxicating her mind. Noontide struggled to keep her conscience still clean, but since his teacher asked her to give it a chance, she gives the book one.

.

Noontide putted the book on the desk, opened it and took a look at it's pages. She continued to read it for a hour only to stop and going toward her bed, asking to herself if that was the right thing. Noontide wasn't even sure if Sunlight was sane in his mind when he come out with that shocking incentive. But the most bizarre about that, to her, was that the reading of the black book leaved her a bad taste in her mouth, especially since she has done what she swore to never do because Sunlight asked to do so just for a bit. A there comes the creepy part that surfaced in her psyche. Deep inside she couldn't help but feel curious about what she can do with this obscure art.

.

And she knew where to start.

Three days ago, a trio of dragons were flying on the Everfree Forest, in the point were a filly, Arborea Cleverhooves, Silkveil Cleverhooves' daughter and second-born, was walking along with her mother, Salva Phillia.

.

The dragons spitted their flames to track down one fourth dragon who stole their treasure out of jealousy.

.

One of them end up accidentaly hitting Arborea, leaving her burnt and covered in flames as she descent toward her burning death in front of her mother.

.

Despite the fact that the dragons can be sometimes jerkish and uncaring of the consequences, this one in particular, the culprit of her death, was completely horrified from what he had done. His guilt became utterly heavy as he saw Salva cursing him and howling at him in rage.

.

That accidental murder was so despised, even among his fellow dragons. Garble and his gang in particular didn't even want having to do with them since they were a bunch of cowardly hypocrites in contrast with their other comrades..

.

But for that dragon, Renota, that wasn't important. Having the life of that filly on his conscience was too much for him that he cannot think to anything else. He was too traumatized for that.

.

That is a real tragedy, a very gruesome one for both Renota and the whole Cleeverhooves' family crying for the loss of their daughter.

.

But Noontide knows how to act and has the right solution about that. She will put what she has learned from that black book.

.

Starting by the next night.

.

One cloudy afternoon, a week after Arborea's funeral, there was a grave and cold wind, blowing in a quiet, rural village far far away from Ponyville.

.

Noontide arrived in the village accompanied by little cloaked foal that hesitantly followed her.

.

The orange mare could perceive the unpleasant silent filling the air. She took a look around her, searching what she come here for.

.

Noontide could feel her research being concluded as the silent was broken by some screams and flying accusation.

.

She turned toward the source of these voice only to find a dangerous scenario.

.

Silkveil, Salva and their male first-born, Quartzgrain Cleverhooves, were standing in front the dragon responsible of their suffering.

.

The dramatic part was the dragon's attempt to apologize, begging for forgiveness and assuming the responsibility for his action.

.

Silkveil, despite his anger, could see that honest feel of guilt in the dragon's eyes and could perceive his conscence asking for help. Nopony could believe that even if they saw that. A dragon apologized and felt guilty for his actions.

.

The other two ponies, on other hooves, doesn't believe to his words, including their sons Quartzgrain himself, who suddenly pullout a wooden bat from his bag and furiously tried to beat up the dragon only to be held by both his father and her mother.

.

Quartzgrain furiously struggled to set free from his parents' hold. He seemed so willing to kill the dragon despite Silkveil and Salva not allowing it at all.

.

At that moment both Noontide and the cloaked foal approached the scene, The orange mare started to talk to them.

.

"Look. I'm sorry if i'm interrupting you, but i don't think that this is what Arborea really wanted." said Noontide.

.

"Don't interfere! That's none of your business! Go away!" screamed Salva.

.

"Don't you understand that this is a delicate situation?" said angered Silkveil.

.

"Yeah! Because i'm about to butcher this dragon!" screamed Quarzgrain.

.

"NO!" yelled Salva.

.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" screamed Silkveil at his son.

.

"Let him do it. I guess that cannot be avoided." said resigned the dragon.

.

The cloaked foal walked toward them and tried to get their attention.

.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do it!" yelled the foal.

.

Suddenly the whole Cleverhooves family, including Quartzgrain, and the dragon stopped moving. They were slowly turning toward the cloacked foal, dumbfounded and shocked. The foal's voice was that of a filly, and a very familiar one.

.

"Please, listen to me for one second. You are completely free to believe me or no what i'm going to say. This dragon over her didn't realized that i was there at the moment. He didn't intend to do it. Please. Don't be that sad. Is the only thing that i'm asking to you." said the filly.

.

That voice was so familiar to them that they forgot their what they are doing in that moment while they are looking at the filly.

.

The dragon couldn't even believe what was happening in front of him.

.

Salva was the first one talk.

.

"I-is this some kind of a sick joke!?" said incredulous Salva.

.

"You are free to not believe me. But please. Don't be angry. Don't be sad. And most of all... Please, forgive that dragon and move on. All of you don't deserve it. I know. But this hatred won't resolve nothing." said the filly.

.

"T-that's not possible..." said shocked the dragon.

.

"Shut up!" screamed Quartzgrain at the dragon.

.

"Brother." said the filly to Quartzgrain as he returned her attention to her.

.

"Please, put aside your anger. My death wasn't what this dragon wanted. I beggin you to forgive him."

.

"Is-s..." the stallion looked at Noontide. "Hey, you! That is a serious sick joke! You are using some filly with a voice similar to Arborea to defend this murderer!"

.

"Quartzgrain!" yelled Silkveil "I can understand that you feel frustrated and you can't trust that. Not even i. But... I can understand if this is my daughter. If i'm not mistaken, that should be her but... it's impossible."

.

"Are you going to believe this farce?" said Quartzgrain.

.

"Hey. She said that. You can believe her or not. Is your choice." said a calm Noontide.

.

Silkveil walked toward Noontide with a grim glance pointed at her.

.

"You're not lying, right?" said distrustful Silkveil.

.

"You decide. I just brough this filly with me because she wanted to help you." said Noontide.

.

"Wait! That isn't right! My daughter's body was inside the coffin at her funeral! I saw that! And yet... This voice seems to real." said Salva.

.

"Your preoccupation is legit-"

.

"Legit!?" said Salva interrupting Noontide "It is! I don't know why your are here, but now you are confusing my ideas! Why are doing this!? Why brough this filly there!? And why is she cloacked!?" said Salva before hastly walking toward the filly.

.

The cloaked filly stepped back a few steps, but was immediately reached by the mare.

.

"No, wait! I'm not sure that is what she wanted!" said worried Noontide.

.

"Why not? If this is my daughter, she should have no reason to hide! Let me see her!"

.

Salva removed the cloak and sawed the filly real appearance. She should consider this a miracle, but what she saw leaved her horrified.

.

Salva let out a terrible scream symbolizing the nightmare she was living in that moment. As she wasn't the only one since Silkveil, Quartzgrain and the dragon can see this too.

.

That filly was indeed Arborea, their daughter. But her appearance was horribly wrong. Her left eye was missing, resulting her eyesocket being exposed, some bone of her rib cage were made visible through some open wounds and there are still traces of burn on her back, almost part of the right side of her body and on her half burnt mane.

.

Salva was incredulous, terrified by what she was looking at, refusing to believe at the existence of the undead filly in front of her.

.

"T-That thing cannot be her! And yet her voice was that of Arborea! But that is not possible!" yelled Salva.

.

"Arborea... Don't tell me...!" said Silkveil.

.

"N-no... You're exactly what you were during your death." said shocked the dragon.

.

Quartzgrain looked at the living filly corpse who is supposed to be Arborea. But his mind wasn't filled with just horror and shock. His anger threatened to be released once more, motivated by another reason.

.

He continued to look at the filly in a very shocked way.

.

"Arborea. Is that really you?" asked Quartzgrain.

.

The filly shook her head, getting scared as she kept watching her parent's horrified faces.

.

"I-i... I know this would happen!" said undead Aborea before turning her head toward Noontide. "Miss! I told you that was not a good idea! I know that you have brought me back from the death to help my family and that poor dragon over there... But look at me! Now they are going to hate me!"

.

"This will not happen! It's not your fault!" said Noontide.

.

Noontide tried to comfort her, but she couldn't do or say anything that Quartzgrain suddenly struck her head with the wooden bat in the most violent way possible.

.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Quartzgrain in rage.

.

Noontide's glasses felt to the ground after that blow. Noontide was stunned and couldn't had the time to moan for the pain as Quartzgrain continued to beat her up with the bat, guided by his anger.

.

"HOW DARE YOU TO DO THIS TO MY SISTER!" screamed again the stallion, continuing to brutaly hit her. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

.

"Quartzgrain! Stop!" yelled Silkveil as he rushed toward Quartzgrain along with Salva.

.

"Brother! No!" said Arborea, almost on the point of crying.

.

Silkveil and Salva they were holding their first-born back while he continued to waggle.

.

The orange mare had fallen to the ground. The whole beating leaved Noontide in almost severe conditions. Her head started to bleed in splited directions while it was steining part of her mane. Her blood was slowly dropping to the grass. Noontide was dizzied and battered from the whole beating. She barely managed to get up, moaning for the pain and trembling for the brief sense of vertigo caused by the physical immediately repressed her moans to silence and picked up her glassed just to clean them and putting them on again.

.

The whole Cleverhooves familty, including the undead Arborea, looked at Noontide with disgust and sense of fear. Quartzgrain was still angered toward her, as he had already converted that anger into hatred.

.

Arborea, on other hooves, was mentally begging to her family to stop.

.

Noontide could feel a mix of fear and confusion upon realizing that she had done something more grave than just a failure to help them. But she wasn't feeling guilty at all. Despite the consequence of her act to resurrect Arborea, horrendous or not, Noontide was still thinking to have done a right thing. And that was the problem.

.

"Y-you had to consider that i brought her back to life and asked her help for a good reason. Arborea was reluctant at first, but i managed to convice her to help me. I just wanted to relieve your pain and exonerate that dragon. I know that will sound sick and disturbing, but-"

.

"Shut up! You don't get it, right!?" said Quartzgrain interrupting Noontide.

.

"Enough!" said Silkveil.

.

"All this violence should be avoided. When we're home, i will make you reflect about your action. I don't want this kind of vengeance entering in our house. Ever!" said Salva to Quartzgrain.

.

Silkveil turned his gaze toward Arborea and started to feel a sense of guilt for the fear he was feeling toward her, despite that being a natural impulse. He doesn't know if he can consider the undead filly her daughter for real, but he couldn't say no to his conscience.

.

"Arborea." said Silkveil with a calm tone.

.

"D-daddy... Stay away... i'm not."

.

"it's okay."

.

"No! It's not okay! I'm... i'm.."

.

The filly stepped back.

.

"We are gonna resolve this problem together. Please, come with us." said Silkveil.

.

"R... really?" said Arborea, crying some tears.

.

"Trust me. I will take care of you. We don't hate you. I promise."

.

Arborea hesitated for a moment, but then she ran toward Silkveil and hugged him. The older stallion comforted her under the surprised gaze of his wife, his first born and the still shocked dragon, who doesn't know if feel happy or confused toward this chilling and grotesque situation.

.

Noontide wasn't sure if that was bittersweet ending and doesn't know if that can be considered resolved.

.

Silkveil then raised his gaze toward Noontide with a expression of muted disgust sculpted in his face.

.

"You had used a forbidden method on my daughter's dead body. I can see that you had used some sort of art that is completely different from Necromancy. Which means that you had resorted to Necro-alchemy to barely resurrect her without even considering the final result of this act. You cannot fool me. You brought her back to life through this forbidden form of Alchemy. I know almost everything about almost every aspect of magic. No wonder Arborea has this appearance instead of her normal one after her resurrection. You are inexperienced at this type of art. You were usinga forbidden art without fully know it's uses or the consequences that will come by it's abuse." said coldly Silkveil.

.

"At least i allowed her to explain her point of view! I even investigated this dragon's reason and then asked Arborea to come with me. I know what she feels."

.

"What have you done to her?"

.

"If the problem is her appearance, i will immediately solve this. I-"

.

"That is not what i am talking about! You shouldn't had resurrected her in the first place!"

.

"What!?"

.

"Look at her." Silkveil then pointed to Arborea. "She i gonna to be marginalized and hunted down because she was brought back from dead. Such action in Equestria is completely forbidden. She will be hunted down because of her current conditions! No matter what appearance will have, she will have to suffer another death because the dead must remain dead. Somepony will have to kill her. But i won't allow this to happen. I don't even want to see my family suffer again. You put us in this situation!"

.

Noontide was briefly speechless, struggling to finds some words in her defence.

.

"But... but... I was-"

.

"I know about your intentions, but that act is unconceivable for this world. No matter how you look at. It is the law, and for a valid reason. To preserve one of the fundamental balances of nature. You should have thought about that twice before committing this crime."

.

"I know is forbidden. But i just used that because i wanted to fix this situation. It wasn't my intention to create even more problems."

.

"You should have considered that there is the balance that i mentioned about. The one between Life and Death. Life is the time given to us while Death is the end of it. Putting aside the basic functions, the loss of somepony dear to us served also to remind us of our mortality and made us remember the value of life and the how important was the time we spent with that pony. By resurrecting Arborea you had violated that balance and commited a crime, not only against that balance, but against Arborea as well."

.

"I-i did that!?"

.

"You should feel ashamed of yourself. I'm sorry, but, like my predecessors, i'm friend with Celestia. I know the aspects of the magic of that caliber and i know the risk that come with their abuse."

.

"But in which way i hurt Arborea!?"

.

"By not considering her feelings and her future, just like you did **NOT HAD** considered the consequences of your actions! **Just like your parents before you!** " concluded Silkveil.

.

Noontide remained bewildered and speechless. That wasn't supposed to happen to that. She had clearly listened to his motivation and yet she still couldn't accept that. This time was something more than just a failure. That was a tremendous moral defeat to her. She has done something forbidden for a good action and not even this goes in the right way.

.

Usually she get used to her failure and reminding hersef to not blame anypony for it. After all, that was nopony's fault. She could take this defeat as a lesson and use it to learn from her errors.

.

But not this time.

.

She wasn't feeling her usual frustration, but a very sinister one. Noontide looked at the whole family in front of her with a mute indignation. She couldn't believe at her absurd situation that was presented in front of her.

Noontide passed her previous week to resurrect Arborea's resurrection, thinking about a good resolution to appease the Cleverhooves' suffering and show that the dragon was really guilty about his action. She has done all this, knowing her risks, and even done that for a good reason... and then this happens.

.

Noontide couldn't believe herself. She used the same forbidden art as her parents not to abuse it but to do something good with it. And yet she was blamed for the resurrection of their daughter as she has committed a real crime against them despite her good intentions and was even subjected to a brutal beatdown delivered by their own first-born.

.

According to Silkveil, the resurrected Arborea should die because the resurrected creatures are considered pariah just for the fact that resurrection is illegal, and yet they refused to kill her, and decided to keep her and welcomed her open arms, like it was some sort of free pass.

.

Some thoughts traveled through her mind with such intensity:

.

" _What kind of hypocrisy is that?"_ screamed Noontide in her mind." _Why this kind of comprimise? Why should i be ostricized in this way!? I'm going to be always blamed put under the press despite my good will for the rest of my life!? ..._ _ **I won't accept that!**_ "

.

Noontide lowered her head, putted her left hoof on her head and started to laugh a little, and laugh, and laugh, as she was on the point to snap very soon.

.

Quartzgrain was going to react, but he was stopped by Silkveil gesturing to his family to not doing anything. He then holded the undead filly very tight.

.

Arborea started to fear for her pseudo benefactor's sanity.

.

"I don't think you are laughing because you find this funny. You seemed really upset for how this story come out. It's true that we wanted her to come back to us. Even my wife wished for that. But we could not do anything that will endanger this important part of nature. We had to accept that. But now you had complicated our situation and her own. Do you even understand that?"

.

"Oh, really!? Seriously, you continued to go on and on about the importance of the balance between Life and Death and how the resurrection of your daughter is a crime against that balance, so she had to die. But you decided to keep her and going so far as break some rules to protect her. You wouldn't even allow me to fix that. And i have to be the one to blame despite my effort to resolve your situation. Why has to be always like this!? A failure after another!" said frustrated Noontide.

.

"You better calm down! I decided to protect her because i wanted to make her feel at all. I also promised to resolve this problem without hurting her. It's different!"

.

"That is very contradictory! You wanted to get those who died a injust death to you, and when you finally get it, you started to complain about it because is goes against you ethics or even nature itself! You didn't know what to choose! This is ridiculous!".

.

"It's not like that. Try to understand my point. I know what happened to your parents. They used the Necro-alchemy and now you are even ostricized for you bond with them. I know about the difficulty you were going through, but following their ways will only-"

.

" **YOU ARE A BUNCH OF HYPOCRITES!** "

.

Noontide Bloom ran away from them, as fast as she could, leaving Arborea behind. She wasn't even realizing that her head was still bleeding asdrops of blood being versed on the grass once more, leaving a trail of bloodstains behind her passage.

.

"Yeah! Go away! You had caused enought trouble!" said exultant Quartzgrain before getting slapepd by Silkveil.

.

"Enough!"

.

Silkveil than picked up the cloack and putted it back to the undead Arborea.

.

"Daddy." said Arborea. "What is going to happen to us now?"

.

"... I don't know. But i will find a solution to this situation."

.

Silkveil looked worried at Salva, who was still shocked about what happened. He patted on her head, snaping her back to reality.

.

"Salva. We're going home with Arborea."

.

"What!?... But is she gonna-"

.

"We will find a solution. I promise." then Silkveil looked at Quartzgrain. "And you are going to behave. I don't want see any scene of violence. Not more."

.

Silkveil hovered his hooves and dropped them on the wooden bat, smashing it in two.

.

"Do you understand that?"

.

"Yes, father... I apologize." said mortified Quartzgrain.

.

As they were going to leave, Silkveil walked toward the dragon and gestured him to listen.

.

"Consider this. I will forgive you, but you are not allowed to surpass our home. Do you understand that?" said Silkveil with a stern voice.

.

"Y-yes, mister Cleverhooves... Thank you... I... I will take my leave." said the dragon.

.

As the dragon he got up in the air, he and the Cleverhooves took different paths.

.

The dragon can return to his homeland while taking that as lesson for himself, but he was still baffled of how the story turned out.

.

The Cleverhooves family, on other note, were afflicted by a fear regarding their future and that of the gruesomely resurrected Arborea, their daughter and second-born.

.

Because of Noontide Bloom's actions, their life will never be the same again.

.

Antiblue was helping Sapphire and Ruby to clean the volunteering classroom inside Canterlot's castle as a extra work. Sapphire in particular continued to watch over the violet mare to ensure she won't sit and doing nothing, much to Antiblue's annoyance. Not because she was lazy, since there's no reason to be, but because of Sapphire's pedantic behavior.

.

Antiblue has almost finished her daily work and can't wait to return to her jail until Ruby Honey accidentally dropped a bucket full of liquid flooding the corridor outside the class. Sapphire face palmed for the umpteenth for the honey farmer's clumsiness, followed by altered Antiblue looking at her.

.

"Guys... Sorry!" said apologetic Ruby before Antiblue started to yell in a very pissed off tone.

.

"Ruby Honey! For the last time! Do not-"

.

Antiblue's sentence was suddenly interrupted by Noontide Bloom passing by her class and slipping on the liquid wax. She was flying in mid air only to end up falling abruptly on the floor as some drop of blood coming from her still bleeding head was mixed with the liquid wax. Antiblue quickly approached the orange mare with a little worried look while Noontide was trying to ignore the pain during her attempt to stood up.

.

"Our bad... Nopony meant to do that. You don't look very good. Are you actually alright? It seems like that somepony had beat you up. You need some help. If we..."

.

Noontide slowly rose up and gives a dreadful glare at Antiblue while gesturing at her, like she was swearing some kind of revenge despite this humiliation not being her fault, just for a brief time before returning to her hastly footsteps. She was leaving a trail of wax steined blood behind as she was running far away from the violet mare.

.

Antiblue should feel a little pissed for the glare that the orange mare has given to her, but instead she was just confused for her behavior.

.

" _I thought that mare was a real odd case_ " said Antiblue in her mind. " _But i wasn't expecting this behavior. What is wrong with her?... Ah... Now, time to go resume my work and clean this mess as well, if Ruby doesn't create any more disasters for today_."

.

Two hours later Noontide was recovered into Canterlot's General Hospital since she fainted and collapsed in the corridor nearby her bedroom.

.

Sunlight Chime, frightened of her conditions, was watching the development of her recovery. She wasn't in grave conditions, but she wasn't looking good either.

.

Upon being asked for the cause of her head damage and bleeding, she said that she had slammed against multiple rocks in a fall while she was walking into a mountain. Of course it was a lie, and they believe it.

.

Sunlight was the only one who knows what happened that day.

.

Celestia, of course doesn't know about what happened. Sunlight didn't have the courage to tell her about Noontide and her first use of the Necro-alchemy.

.

After a while, she was dismissed from the hospital and returned to the castle. Sunlight suggested her to remain in her bedroom to take a rest and recover all of her energy.

.

As the door was closed, he could feel a sense of emptiness inside him. He couldn't even say anything, as if were some shards of glass inside of his throat that were preventing him to even emit a sound.

.

He know the cause of those uncomfortable sensation. Is guilt. Sunlight leaded Noontide, her student, on her most hated path, just because somepony told him to do so with the excuse to help her. But, despite this being wrong, what that somepony said to him was right. But nothing matters anymore. The only thing that Sunlight wanted to do now was to help Noontide to cope with this story and convince her to forget everything about that portion of Necro-alchemy she had learn so far and it's heinous practice.

.

Celestia, of course doesn't know about that story.

.

Noontide Bloom was in her room with the dark of the night engulfing it, slamming her now bandage covered head against the desk, completely angry at herself not for her failure, but having, even if in part, committed the same crime as their parents despite having done that for a good reason.

.

But she should had took that fact in consideration. There are rules non written on paper in Equestria that musn't be violated. And the ones regarding the balance between Life and Death were some of these.

.

After a little time, she stopped her head slamming before slamming her left hoof on the desk for just one time.

.

Noontide groaned in frustration and ceased to move for a moment as the fatigue started to catching her up.

.

"I have really passed the line this time..." said Noontide with a tired, regretful tone. "I had committed that same past crime. I had accidentally resurrected a poor filly as a monster and hurt her feelings. I had called her family a bunch of hypocrites out of my stupid frustration for not being appreciated... Now i have a real reason to be depressed."

.

Noontide looked at the black book as it was some sort of horrible curse, which it was.

.

"I wanted to say that is that stupid book's fault... But is not the case."

.

She looked into the ceiling and rolled her only functional right.

.

"Sunlight... You encouraged me to give Necro-alchemy a chance. Why would you even do that?"

.

She then dropped her head as she was on the verge of surrender to her sleep.

.

"Who matters now. I guess that i'm going to do my last act. I will confess my crime to Celestia and going to jail. In other words... I give up."

.

Noontide slowly closed her eyes, not even bothering to force herself to go to bed, waiting for the dreamworld to open it's gate.

.

But that sleep was delayed by a very omnious and yet benevolent voice.

.

"Don't say that yet. Is not like that you want to give up now. What you had to do is to continue that path."

.

Noontide quickly raised her head and turned toward the source of the voice, which i coming from the left side of the door. There was a obscure figure. She couldn't identify it, but it sounded like a stallion, judging by his voice.

.

"H-how did you enter in my room without even open the doors!? Just who are you!?" said Noontide.

.

"Let's just say that i'm your fan. Sunlight should have talked about me."

.

"Y-you are the one who brought the Necro-alchemy tome in my closet!"

.

"You should be thankful. I wanted to give a new turn in your miserable life."

.

"What are you talking about?"

.

"Well... you had to listen to me."

.

Noontide and the obscure figure continued to talk as the former was explaining something that the orange mare was starting to find legit and relevant. After that conversation, the figure was giving one last information to her before leaving the room.

.

She remained in, Noontide couldn't help but being overhelmed by a mixed feeling of fright, surprise and irony, at first. But after a few seconds, she materialized a tangible proof of her grim change that happened in her mind:

.

Noontide was smiling. In a very disturbing way. She seemed to know what to do next, and this time without warn Sunlight.

.

Three hours later she was sitting on her desk with the bandage completely removed from her head and wearing a scientist room. She has almost finished to read the Necro-alchemy tome, and this time she was serious about it. Noontide goes even deeper in that forbidden art, forgetting all her fears and worries.

.

She set aside any single friction dictated by her conscience, causing it to take a very sinister turn.

.

"Now i understand what is going on. There are a lot of flaws in both the Harmony and Celestia's methods. It's not just ponies who feared the death and yet complained when somepony had actually managed to defy it only to being scorn and crushed by the others. There is an even more big flaw. Celestia could preach on and on about Harmony, peace, hope and the values of Friendship. But these are nothing but dogmas, and anypony should know that those dogmas will lose their meaning to exist once everypony dies. Sure, the alicorns are immortals, but without subjects, a civilization to preserve and real reason for them to exist, they will become useless and becoming insane over the years since their said immortality will eventually consume their minds. Maybe they will end up killing each other for foolish reasons and leave only a dead word... or half dead since they would at least leave the nature intact. But for the rest it will still be a dead world."

.

Noontide paused with her mind processing any other possibility as she continued to read.

.

"But the real flaws start to describe itself with the mortality of their subjects. As long as there is no food shortage, population will rise at a fast rate than food production, and the technology improvements in farming technology will eventually create a shortage. A big one food shortage of course. I guess that Harmony and Friendship would mean nothing if there would be not pony remained to learn it. Besides i don't think that they would survive without food. Celestia can defend them, but cannot maintain her world happy and secure for the whole eternity. Those ponies will eventually face a famine of colossal proportions and eventually a agonizing death by starvation, unable to perform their duty and to keep faith to these flawed ideals. In other worlds, their mortality is their weakness... But that does not apply to the dead ones. The living dead of course. Let's be honest. Necromancy is a waste of time and energy, and Alchemy doesn't give much possibility since it doesn't synergize with Necromancy. But Necro-alchemy has a perfect balance between the two forces."

.

Noontide chuckled a little as she raised her head and does a twisted grin.

.

"Replace every living creatures with the undead ones is a great idea. After all the material used to create those creatures can be just their corpses. Sure, they wouldn't be that if they are still alive, but once they are dead, they are just inanimate object. Nothing more. But why stop there? I could also used some alchemic material or magical one to improve their physical and magical abilities. But i had also to use some chemical factor to make sure that they won't go against me. These undead ones will not be Homunculi, but Enhanced Wraiths. After all, i can use that to create something else that is useful for my defense or to support my goal. My resources could be limitless. Thanks to this power, i have the power of Life and Death on my side."

.

She paused again, prey of her own euphoric descent to her madness. Just thinking about what she has discovered so far was making her more willing to take this twisted path. She could feel her newfound insanity becoming more appealing until it became part of her being.

.

Noontide slammed her hoof against on the desk twice in sign of excitement. There is no point to going back now. In that moment she discarded her old self as Noontide Bloom and embraced her unholy identity of Necro Meele, a new alias in which she can identify with while hiding her real name to lure any suspect. She knew that will be a little clichè, but since the current Harmony is insultingly ridiculous, why stop now?

.

"I will create a new phase. A Harmony of Death, with my style!"

.

And like that, that night marked a turning point.

.

As Celestia was preparing for the far but not so far day of the Sun Summer Celebration, she couldn't stop thinking about her exiled sister Luna. It was a obvious truth. The celebration of her victory against her sister wasn't a happy thing at all.

.

She was completely lost in her memories until Sunlight entered the room, snapping her back to reality.

.

"Did i disturbed you?" asked worried Sunlight.

.

"No. Not at all." said half present Celestia. "Is something bothering you?"

.

"Is about my student. I don't even know if she recovered from that incident and i don't even know where she is."

.

"What? I hope she hasn't left the castle. She is your responsibility after all."

.

"I know, Celestia. I know."

.

Unknown to anypony, Necro Meele has gone deep in the desolated Changelings' Kingdom, covering her appearance with nothing more than a black cloak.

.

She explored the cavernous halls of the castle, picking up some Changelig's sample from the broken shells that were once their pod.

.

But that wasn't enough. Necro Meele was also in search for something more rare.

.

After a long time of wandering, she managed to find what was supposed to be a treasury room.

.

The mare entered the room and dropped her glance on the first thing that immediately caught her attention: A granite chest.

.

Necro Meele unveiled her face and tried to open it. This action was slightly made difficult by the weight of it's cover. After a handful of seconds, she finally managed to open it, revealing it's content.

.

A dark green oval sphere. Necro Meele was looking at it with a very sinister look a the object, as if she was designing a very nefarious factor of her plans stored inside her mind.

.

After that, she returned to Canterlot after two days later.

.

Upon her return, Sunlight Chime scolded her for her sudden disappearance.

.

Necro Meele justified her journey as act of recklessness and apologized to him for her stupid act, without even mentioning the details of her journey in the Changeling's Kingdom.

.

During the next days, Necro Meele took possession of a forsaken laboratory and started to create Changelings' clones. The clonation was giving her some fruit as time passed with nopony realizing anything about her exploits.

.

But one day something complicated her situation. Somepony set the now matured clones free, along with their children, and let them escape the laboratory. That result her reserve of Shape Camouflage, a special camouflage she was developing with the Changeling's clones, created until now to have only a few of them.

.

Necro Meele was furious about that and cannot wait to know who did this and make him pay for this.

.

But for now that little revenge can wait. She should instead focusing on what to do and how to do it, all while waiting for the right moment to act.

.

After all, she has a plan to put into fruition in every single detail.

.

To be continued in Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Madness

Antiblue P.O.V.

.

In the next two years, some many things happened and so many changes had affected Equestria.

.

Nighmare Moon returned from the exile to exact revenge against Celestia and bring the Eternal Night on Equestria.

.

In that moment a group of six mares leaded by Twilight Sparkle managed to awake the Six Elements of Harmony, defeated Nightmare Moon, thus resulting Princess Luna being purified and finally reunited with Celestia after a milennia.

.

That larvender unicorn i saw back in the Canterlot's Castle managed to awake the Elements of Harmony and purify Luna at last thanks to the help of her friends. Yeah, that result would look like candies and cherries, but from that moment they will have a hell of responsibilities as the bearers.

.

In fact, after this event, these mares became the bearers of the Six Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle in particular started her friendship studies in Ponyville, in order to learn some friendship lessons and improve both herself and her bond with her friends as well.

.

Some months later, Discord managed to get free from his imprisonment.

.

His chaotic powers were a serious issue even for me. In these days in which he was getting the upper hand on Celestia due to her being unable to use the Elements of Harmony has resulted my cell being filled with molten cream pie. Is not edible since is generated with magic, but it was still sticky and irritating for me. The guard outside my cell got even worst. He was ovveran by gingerbread spiders. And he is arachnophobe, independently from the substance.

.

I didn't even laugh for it. I felt sorry for that guy since the scene was disturbing in it's own way for me despite that not being as violent as my past fights.

.

Discord himself has given the six heroines a hard time since he gone so far to corrupt them to make them go against their elements, but his plan eventually crumbled due to Twilight's perseverance and they eventually managed to defeat him and turn him into stone again.

.

So much celebration and praise for their remarkable deeds, especially if with their friendship they can overcome every difficulty.

.

Except for me. Don't get me wrong, i'm have nothing against them. Is just that who i don't want have anything to do with their world.

.

* * *

As she was watching a crow of ponies coming out of the Canterlot's theater after the Heath's Warming Eve spectacle from the barred window of her prison cell, Antiblue scanned every part of the street nearby it. The six mares left the theater some minutes later.

.

Antiblue respected their efforts and their good intentions, but deep inside she prefered to take the distance from their ideals.

.

For the violet mare, the Six Elements of Harmony were just overrated ponies with a miraculous gift bestowed on them. Not because of their luck to possess the elements, but because the other ponies forgot one thing: Even them can be flawed sometimes.

.

Their own perseverance and naivety were just a nuisance that was almost giving her a headache. And that wasn't their fault at all for that.

.

As opposite to their hopeful and humble way to move on in their life, Antiblue's is a very grim one. Her inner world was a very burnt and bloodstained one. Her parent's burning death had per se changed and influenced her life during the start of her adulthood, but nopony, not even Cobalt Will, has found anything that could explain her rejection toward friendship. What has it to do with it remained currently unknown.

.

But in that moment, just for once, she was thinking about vengeance... but about inability to achieve a real tranquil life. After the horrible things that she has gone through, she couldn't possibly find herself weakened and unprepared. But the real question was: can i still call it a tranquil life despite my own flaws?

.

Antiblue shrugged off those thoughts as she goes on her bed, blessing the silence that followed after all the ponies came out from the theater and returned to their home.

.

"Finally, this pain in the ass is over." said quietly Antiblue.

.

"Shut it! I heard you!" said a earth pony guard outside her door. "You don't even deserve to witness this spectacle! You should learn from your mistakes, you scum!"

.

"Tch."

.

Antiblue laid on her bed and tried to close her eyes.

.

The violet mare doesn't want to hear anything about the six heroines, at least for this night since they weren't a big deal for her.

.

But for somepony like Necro Meele, who observed the rise of the Six Elements of Harmony from the darkness, that was a great opportunity to finally take her plan in motion.

.

That horrid and crude act was about begin with Necro Meele making his first move, starting by track down a family that she knows very well.

.

* * *

After the dusk, a surreal atmosphere surrounded the ponies inside a house in the middle of the Everfree Forest. The Cleverhooves family continued to live their life with their resurrected second-born as nothing happened.

.

They were having dinner, and were apparently enjoying having a decent conversation. Especially Arborea, who had in part resumed her daily life despite being confined in her house because of her literal cadaverous appearance.

.

But they knew that their life wasn't the same as before since Arborea's gruesome resurrection and their encounter with the orange mare responsible for this.

.

They were internally conflicted. The resurrection was a taboo that they couldn't afford to support. But they cannot kill Arborea either.

.

The only solution was to keep Arborea with them until they wouldn't find any way to take her in the afterlife without being forced to kill her with their own hooves or having her being hurt by other ponies. Arborea tried once to commit suicide, but immidiately given up because she doesn't want see her parents and her brother suffering.

.

They tried to not think about that too much and continued their appearently serene dinner. But that will not be that easy.

.

"I wonder how my friends are in this moment." said Arborea before realizing to have thought aloud. "I'm sorry. Is just... nostalgia."

.

"You don't have to. Is natural in moments like this." said Silkveil.

.

"Mother." said Arborea. "If something is-"

.

"No." interrupted Salva. "It's ok. You are not bothering me in any way. I still love you. You have my word. It's good to have you with us."

.

Salvia tried to comfort Arborea, but that wasn't easy for the undead filly either.

.

In a attempt to distract them for a moment, Quartzgrain interrupted their conversation.

.

"Father, how was your business trip at Canterlot?" said Quartzgrain.

.

"W-well, my son." said Silkveil. "I was called by Celestia to discuss about the work that my ancestor, Malthus, started with her and it's progress. For the rest, i drank some tea with her while talking about the return of her sister. Ah, i also met her for the first time."

.

"...Ehm."

.

"I know you tried to distract us from our worries. Besides, i didn't told Celestia about our situation with Arborea."

Arborea lowered her head with a sad, discouraged look in her face, completely devoid of any emotive vitality.

.

"So i'm still-"

.

"Don't say that. You are not a problem." said Silkveil interrupting Arborea. "I promised. I will find a solution."

.

"I know. Is just that..."

.

"It's not easy to live with a secret like this for any of us. But trust me on one thing. It's not your fault. It's nopony's fault."

.

Quartzgrain brusquely rose from the table, unable to contain his anger and started to yell.

.

"Nopony's fault!? I know who's fault is! That demented orange mare is the responsible for this complication! First we have a dragon who "accidentally" set my sister on fire, and then she resurrected her in this decaying form and had even the guts to show up! Of course it's not Arborea's fault, but this mare's for not have any consideration of her feelings!"

.

"Quartzgrain. You better calm down." said Silkveil.

.

"I'm sorry but... No. Look, i apologize for that outburst. I know that you won't allow any reckless action but... I couldn't forgive that mare!" said Quartzgrain, calming himself down a little bit "I don't even know of to take that anymore."

.

"You hatred will bring only regrets. I know what happened, but you don't have to act this drastic."

They were then suddenly interrupted by somepony knocking at the door. The entire family forgot for a moment what are they talking about and tried to understand who could possibily be. Infact nopony but Celestia could possibily know where they live.

.

A terribly familiar voice started to talk.

.

"Good evening. I thought that could be a very good opportunity to pay a visit to you." Said Necro Meele.

.

They were legitimately shocked to hear her voice, including Quartzgrain, who was also surprised and disturbed by this.

.

" _We are in the middle of the Everfree Forest! How the hell did this scumbag get here!?_ " yelled mentally Quartzgrain before running into the kitchen and grabbing a very sharp knife.

.

He was rushing toward the entrance door only to be stopped and held back by both Salva and Silkveil. All of this was happening under the gaze of a very scared Arborea.

.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" screamed Quartzgrain in rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

.

"QUARTZGRAIN, STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Silkveil.

.

"No, no, no. I'm only here just to give something interesting to you." said a very tranquil Necro Meele. "If you let me open the door, i will show what is it."

.

The family members doesn't even know of to behave in that moment. Quartzgrain in particular was trying to figure out the reason of her calm and what she has in store.

.

Silkveil Cleverhooves has a worst sensorial promonition. Something unsettling was going to happen.

.

Necro Meele layed something in front of the door and opened it while hiding behind a wall.

.

The Cleverhooves were wrapped by fright and disgust upon seeing a decaying cockatrice with emptied eyesockets and metal plates covering it's body except for it's head, standing in front of them.

.

Before they could do or say anything, the rotten cockatrice opened it's mouth, revealing what seemed to be a confetti sized object coming out of it.

.

"This is a very particular surprise that you really deserve." said Necro Meele. "Oh, Arborea. Regarding about you desire to help your family and your very life..."

.

"What are you...?" asked confused Arborea.

.

"I don't care anymore." said Necro Meele before pressing a button on a remote that she was holding in her hoof.

.

"Penitence Missile!"

.

The cockatrice shooted the object from it's mouth at them, resulting it to burst in a massive explosion that destroyed their bodies and their house after the impact, leaving only their burned and scattered pieces of their bodies, some of their blood and a huge pyre in it's radius

.

Necro Meele was caught in the explosion as well, and yet she was lucky that she was only sent to fly toward some bushes and crushed into them.

.

Stunned by the fall, she slowly stood up with a pain in both her head and her stomach and realized that a little portion of her mane was on fire.

.

She extinguished the flames by putting her mane inside a river near to her and tried to catch her breath.

.

"Wow... That blast was strong. Explosive are really though to use. No wonder why only only specialized ponies and minotaurs in particular can have a qualification to handle them."

.

Necro Melee then smiled at the esquisite prospective that her next move was going to show to her. She couldn't even describe that. Not until she made that part into reality.

"Still... it's a important time. I can look to focus the other pieces of my plan. This incident should lure out somepony who is really powerful. I have already the idea about who i should kill and alter first."

.

* * *

A Group of Royal Guards gathered around the giant pyre that was engulfing the house of the Cleverhooves.

.

As they were investigating the cause of this disaster, Celestia and Luna arrived on the scene.

.

"Your Majesty! You can see for yourself what is going on. I don't know how, but somepony of something blow up the entire house. And the entire family with it!" said one of the guards.

.

Celestia remained horrified at the tragic scenario in front of her. She could feel her heart being shaken for the death of her good friend, Silkveil Cleverhooves, and his family.

.

"W-who could have committed this atrocity? They don't deserve this." said a mortified Celestia.

.

"I'm sorry if i asked you, but who are the victims?" asked Luna.

.

"Silkveil Cleever hooves, a good friend of mine and descendat of Malthus Cleverhooves. He was working with me to deal with the problem regarding the continuous rise of the population and the possible food shortage. But that wasn't the only thing. Silkveil was also an art lover. He has also a family... How could this happen?"

.

"Princess Celestia!" exclaimed a guard.

.

"?"

.

"We have found the burnt remains of Silkveil and his family. There's also this letter."

.

"What letter?"

.

"Just look at it." The guard then gives the letter to Celestia.

.

Celestia started to read the letter while holding it with her magic. She became worried and scared after she finished reading it.

"Dear Princess Celestia.

Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle was looking for you in the castle. At her arrive,

i exploited her distraction to imcapacitate her and keep her as my insurance.

I will drain her magic and make her unable to use the Elements of Harmony permanently, and,

to make sure that no friendship mcguffin could pulled off, i will kill her.

If you come here, maybe we can discuss about her liberation so i won't be forced to kill her.

Don't bring Princess Luna, your guards or any of her friends with you. I'll be waiting for you

in the throne room. You better come alone. Otherwise i cannot promise that she will be fine.

In order words: Try to cheat and Twilight will die. End of story. Only you. Nothing else.

Anonymous."

The Princess started to trembling for the rage building up inside her really fast. She was mentally swearing to unleash it by any moment. Her face became a angered and grim one as time passes. In the past she has dealt with many kind of evil and injustice she has ever saw in her entire existence, from Tirek to Chrysalis. But committing a atrocity and threaten the life of her faithful student was something that she cannot forgive. Especially since Twilight Sparkle was missing for three days in a row.

.

"Sister." said Celestia.

.

"Yes?" asked Luna.

.

"Take my place until my return."

.

"Wait! What are-"

.

Luna couldn't finish that Celestia already flared her horn and teleported away toward her destination.

.

* * *

Celestia manifested herself in Canterlot's castles, in front the entrance of the throne room. She immediately stumbles into something unusual. It was all dark and the Royal Guards that were supposed to guard the doors weren't present at all.

.

But that wasn't the only problem. She could feel the presence of a magic seal. Something happened in the entire castle. There too much silence here.

.

Celestia couldn't hyde both her worries about Twilight and her anger toward her captor. What she cannot understand the reason for the kidnapper to inviter her to her own castle.

.

The Princess shrugged off those questions since they can wait. She opened the doors and entered into the throne room.

.

In front of her was none other than Twilight Sparkle. She was relieved to have found her, but her captor wasn't there. She seemed to be safe, yet something seemed off. Twilight wasn't the mare who could lie, especially since the caligraphy of the letter wasn't her own.

.

Twilight wasn't even looking at her as she hasn't noticed her presence. Celestia tried to call her out.

.

"Twilight! Are you ok!?"

.

Twilight doesn't respond and doesn't even move. Celestia then dashed toward her pupil with a worried expression.

.

She approached the figure and tried to talk to her.

.

"Why don't you respond to me? It's me. Twilight, say something." said a worried Celestia as she patted her head.

.

But in that moment she realized something was wrong with her body as Twilight's head detached from her neck and fell to the ground, scattering into pieces.

.

Celestia was slighyly shocked and confused by that chilling scene. For one second she could swear to had seen her pupil dying for a second. But she then realized that thing wasn't Twilight Sparkle, but a wax statue perfectly resembling her.

.

"This is not Twilight. What kind of travesty-"

.

Celestia she did not have time to finish her sentence that she saw something came out from the throne room's entrance, flying toward her.

.

A very explosive sound and a agonizing scream filled the castle's halls.

.

* * *

What transpired in that night remained unknown.

The only thing known was that Celestia was found laying almost to the floor. According to her, she thought to have found Twilight Sparkle in the throne room, but what she found was a wax maniquine instead. She was then overhelmed by a huge explosion caused by a magical item used by the kidnapper, as he was intentioned to attack her before his escape. Apparently the explosion broke some of the stained glass windows of the throne room. She couldn't even see who this kidnapper was and know where Twilight was.

.

After that, Celestia ordered her guards to search for her apprentice.

.

The real Twilight Sparkle was eventually found three days later by the Royal Guards inside a basement of a abandoned house. She couldn't even tell who is captor was or even what happened during her kidnapping.

.

Until now, nopony knows what was his real reason to kidnap Celestia's protegè and luring her teacher into the throne room just to attack her and ran away. It looked like a real waste of time.

.

Why kidnap Twilight? And why deliver the letter to Celestia right after the flaming atrocity has been consumed.

.

That plan makes no sense and made most of the public go nuts about it.

.

Despite this everything seems to be returned to normal... Until a series of crude deaths kicked in.

.

As the days follows, the inhabitants of Ponyville and others started to disappear without leaving any trace.

.

Nopony knew that the fate of the missing ponies very gruesome one. Pinkie Pie, under the infamous name of Pinkemeana, was behind their disappearances. Not only she kidnapped her victims, but she has also tortured and killed them in the most horrendous and agonizing way immaginable while treating their death as "parties". The same fate happened to both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Dashie in particular died in the very horrible death of all.

.

Applejack and Machintosh were the ones who saw the basement, Rainbow Dash's corpse and Pinkie Pie in her own horrifying look, wearing a necklace of unicorn horns and that infamous dress made from pony flesh, emblazoned with cutie marks, with six pegasus fluttering from it's back.

.

Machintosh had quickly blocked Pinkie Pie and made sure that she wouldn't escape. Applejack was really traumatized at that point. After that she was putted under sedatives in order to calm down. This according to some witnessess.

.

Twilight Sparkle was as devastated as Applejack and because she cannot cope with what happened, Celestia decide to move her back to Canterlot in the next day.

.

Pinkie was arrested for her crime and putted inside a prison for mentally unstable individuals were Doctor Hooves acted as her doctor. But that wasn't a problem for her. In fact she still acted cheerfully, cute and casual as ever, even after she committed these heinous acts.

.

Rainbow Dash's body was retrieved without being sent to the morgue without specify the reason to do so, and Fluttershy was nowhere to be found.

.

What followed in the wake of Pinkie's killing spree was the beginning of the investigations conducted by two pegasi Royal Guards: Wedge and Biggs.

.

They came to know by Pinkie herself that she selected her victims to kill was based on a lottery, which was rigged by somepony, much to her anger. Suspecting Fluttershy being behind this, they looked for her only to find out that she died before Rainbow Dash's cruel death.

.

The then went inside Rarity's boutique to interrogate Applejack since she came to meet her before Wedge and Biggs arrived in place.

.

The two guards were then trapped inside of the boutique by Rarity. They discovered that Rarity rigged the lottery and piloted Pinkie Pie's killing spree.

.

They fought Rarity, who tried to kill them in order to silence them. Only Wedge survived the encounter and found the evidence that he was looking for during his investigation.

.

The dress. Pinkie Pie's flesh made dress. There are indeed Cutey Marks depicted in the patches.

.

But among them there was dark blue patch depicting a crescent moon. It was that Cutey Mark.

.

Princess Luna's Cutey Mark... How is that possible?

.

Wedge came to know in horror that her superior was somehow connected to this convoluted story. However he suddenly loose consciousness because of the delayed effect of a drug and disappeared from the face of Equestria. Never to saw again... Apparently.

.

Everything in this story seemed to be a very sick tragedy. But nopony could suspect something happening without them even realizing.

.

Between the killing spree and Wedge's investigation there are factors that were piloted from behind the scenes by Necro Meele.

.

Strange and bizarre zombie like creatures resembling ponies started to act in the shadows, obeying to the Necro-alchemist's orders and killing more ponies as Pinkie's madness alone wasn't enough.

.

The Enhanced Wraiths secretelly began to rise in numbers in the same moment their victim died by their own hooves... or implanted body part or weapon if somepony could say that. Their ranks increased day after day.

.

Their hidden army continued to grow even after the events of Wedge's disappearance.

.

Necro-Meele secret rise has just began unpunished.

.

But then multiple problems were popping up as something unusual happened. Something that shouldn't even happen since the Enhanced Wraiths created by her were supposed to be loyal to them. One word could describe this.

.

Deception.

.

"Necro Meele! We had a problem!" said a earth pony Enhanced Wraith with bloody spikes protunding on both his sides.

.

"What is it?" said Necro Meele.

.

"The Tysiphone Unit killed all the changeling clones and set their bodies on fire. What's worst is that she destroyed every portals leading to the depopulation center into the moon."

.

"What!?"

.

"I don't know how this can happening. She dissapeared from our sight some days ago, so we couldn't notice her deception. Probably she could have also killed some of our groups. But there is another bad news."

.

"How much worst?"

.

"Somepony managed to wipe most of our security in the treasury sector and stole Princess Luna and Raibow Dash's dead bodied and pieces unnoticed."

.

Necro Meele was shocked at first, then she became more furious as a few seconds passed by.

.

"WHAT!?"

.

At that point, a group of undead ponies under her dependencies were gathering around the spiked pony, knowing what is going on.

.

"I don't think that is gonna end well." said one of them

.

"Be quiet. That is not-" the spiked Enhanced Wraith was then interrupted by Necro Meele cutting his head with a machete, leaving him a little time to scream before dying. She then proccedes to do the same to the other ones, all with extreme intolerance in failures.

.

"YOU IDIOTS! DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT TO PREPARE THIS!?" screamed Necro Meele in rage while slashing one Enhanced Wratih after another.

.

"I LOST TWO OF MY UPCOMING ALLIES AND SOME OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PIECES OF MY PROJECT BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE! MORONS! DIE NOW, MORONS!"

.

Upon finishing her raging carnage, she looked at her minions' corpses frustrated.

.

"Don't even think to remain dead. I will resurrect you again. But this time, you will join the prisons with the other failures... Like you."

.

Necro Meele eventually confronted Azalea Prima about her rebellion due to having her free will intact and tried to kill her, only for Azalea to survive the onslaught and escape.

.

Despite all of this, Necro Meele's plane was proceding as she planned, especially if some of her victims, including Biggs and Wedged themselves, ended up joining her ranks. Nothing was going practically wrong.

.

Until the night in which she pissed off the wrong pony.

.

* * *

With the darkness of night intensifying it's own influence, a group of nine Enhanced Wraiths wandered in a portion of the Everfree Forest nearby Ponyville to hunt down their target.

.

None of them had received their Shape Camouflage since the new shortage of it caused by the traitor, so their undead bodies were exposed along with the stiches and some opened wounds.

.

One of the three undead stallions was a beige maned green earth stallion wearing a long gray jacket covering his body and a iron mask wearing his face, and was acting as their leader. He has also iron claws in the place of his hooves and two huge blade on both the sides of his body. Two big opened wounds on both his hind legs were exposing it's bones. Being unsatisfied of his implanted weapons, he decided to carry two machetes on his back.

.

The rest of the corpse ponies of the group were just earth ponies and pegasi which part of their bodies were enhanced or replaced with lethal weapons. Unicorns weren't necessary since they were hunting down just a normal earth pony, according to their point of view.

.

They then decided to stop under the masked pony's order and remain still as they were previously told to wait for somepony. One of them started to whine.

.

"I didn't even wanted to went through this forest! I hated since i was endangered by some animals who were dwelling when i was alive!" said a female pegasus with axes implanted on her hooves.

.

"Shut up! If we are sent there is because the target is right were we must go!" retorted the masked one.

.

"Come to think if is just one earth pony and unicorns weren't needed, then why we are in nine?" said a earth stallion with the body of a metallic manticore.

.

"I think because she is somepony that must be dealt very carefully." said the masked one.

.

"But who is this one?" said a male pegasus with two crossbows attached on both of his sides.

.

"Is a earth mare named Antiblue. But that is a alias. I know her true name, but i actually forgot what it is. In any case, she is somepony that our boss hated with all her passion... for some reason. She is also said to have a unnatural talent at being good at almost everything. Which means that she can be difficult to kill, but that doesn't mean that this one would pose as a legit threat."

.

"Oh, i remember her. But was she supposed to be monitored during her forced volunteering?"

.

"Yes, but something happened before the murder of Rainbow Dash."

.

"What is it?"

.

"Antiblue managed to escape from the authorities and return back to home unnoticed. The cause of this perfect escape? Somepony knocked out the guards just to going then after her. The real reason for it to do so is still unknown."

.

"Are you sure about that?" said another one of them.

.

"Do you think we are only us!? Trust me! We are not just us!"

.

"Who is it?" said a mare of the group.

.

"I think that after her arrival you will stop throwing all these questions at me."

.

Instantly a winged shadow could be seen coming slowly from behind. Upon noticing, they turned toward it and they raised their heads to see the owner who was casting it upon them.

.

A winged figure slowly descended in front of them, passing through the leaf and the tree branches until it landed to the soil.

.

It appeared as a yellow female pegasus with a curved pink mane and her cutey marks depicting three butterflies, being modified corpse as the ones of the group standing in front of her. Her wings were a twisted mix of green nature and living organism, with them being adorned by leafs as her feathers with some arteries and veins pulsing, and green vines protuding from the wing's conjuctures. Her hooves were replaced with dragon claws and her left eye portion of her skull being exposed. Her opened wound exposing her heart was covered with a web of branches inhabited by undead butterflies. Brambles were protunding from both her sides, and her eyes were utter dark red.

.

Her expression was a mix between gentle confidence and tranquil and yet upsetting folly.

.

One of the undead ponies seemed to recognize her. She was seen from the public for a long time. There's no way he could be wrong about her form.

.

"W-what... Fluttershy? Is that you?"

.

"..."

.

"I cannot be-"

.

"How the heck cannot recognize her?" said annoyed the masked pony to his own subordinate. "She is, after all, the bearer of the Element of Kindness. If Necro Meele wanted her dead, there must be a valid reason. So shut up!"

.

The masked stallion returned his attention to the undead enhanced Fluttershy.

.

"I apologize for their behavior. Is that they weren't thinking straight because of both curiosity and nervousness of the job."

.

"Please, you don't need to worry about that." said Fluttershy. "They just need some time to get used to their role. Is the same as the ponies and animals that Necro Meele told me to kill."

.

"Wait... I'm sorry, i know is also our mission but... Aren't you supposed to take care of every living creature?"

.

"You cannot protect them from death forever. Besides, i learned long time ago that killing the living creatures and sparing them the agony of their lives before their resurrection is, after all, the real act of kindness. Every creature deserves the taste of real equality."

.

"I think i started to understand that connection... but what kind of equality?"

.

"When they were alive, as i was before, they were subjected at every injustice possible, such as prejudice, famine, poverty, illness, violence, mortality, fear and pretty much of the negative things. No matter how hard they dealt with, those things won't stop to hurt them. I won't even blame the jerks or the evil ones doing their mean practice. They were victims of themselves as living beings. But death has nothing to do with all of this. Is the perfect equalizer. Once everypony are dead, everypony are equal without any exception. And that is a benevolent factor in our undeath."

.

"You seemed very methodical when you were before."

.

"Necro Meele opened my eyes about that. You should had understood right now that since we are undead creature, we could consider this has a advantage."

.

"?"

.

"If you look at my body, you should realize the circle of life and the it's natural interruption are one and the same, just like me and the nature itself. As for this advantage, we are living while being equal in our dead condition. The real kindness is free the living creatures from their lives and welcoming them back from the death. Necro Melee said that she intended to create a new Harmony replacing the old one. So i have the right to giving it a chance..."

.

Fluttershy then smiled in a very twisted way.

.

"No matter of bloody, horrible or cruel can be this kindness. Is the most nearest thing to love as you can imagine. Though that Angel found that out the hard way."

.

"... You know, this is just getting even freaky." said disturbed the masked one.

.

"Don't waste my time. Seriously, we had gone out of topic. So were is this mare?" said Fluttershy.

.

"Over there." indicated the masked pony.

.

Fluttershy then gestured to the masked pony and other two zombies, a earth pony and a pegasus, to go in the direction indicated by her.

.

The three were trotting toward that path until they reached a perfectly builded small wooden house surrounded by a palisade while hiding in the bushes.

.

"There." said quietly one of them.

.

"We found her." said the masked pony.

.

* * *

Outside her wooden house, Antiblue was watering and treating a plant of blue strawberries putted on a shelf nearby a amulet with a red jewel on the center.

.

"You know what?" said Antiblue while still treating the plant. "I don't know if i should continue with that normal life. I didn't intend to escape. But i have something unsettled to resolve, Besides, i should start to make some new crop, but i don't have enough seed. Hopefully i had recentlygained some money during my mineral scavenging."

.

Then a sound of something hitting a part of the palisade made the violet mare turning her head toward it, only for her to find the most improbable guest that she could possibly meet. A persian cat with a necklace full of diamonds and a rose ribbon of the head.

.

Antiblue approached the cat, which reacted mistrusting her at first, but after looking in her eyes, it freezed in a mute fright, not knowing what to do.

.

"You are Opalescence, Rarity's cat. You should be with her, and yet you managed to follow me. What are you doing here?" said Antiblue.

.

*meow*

.

"No, seriously. I don't even know what meow means."

.

The violet mare then walked away from Opalescence and picked up a rake.

.

"You better go. I think a will get some preparation for this crop and then going to bed."

.

Antiblue couldn't not do any of what she said that Opalescence hissed before running away just while three of the Enhanced Wraiths, with two of them being the female pegasus with the axes and the male pegasus with the attached crossbows, started to attack her from behind.

.

Antiblue immediately perceived their presence and turned toward them, already pissed off.

.

"What the hell are you lot!?"

.

The crossbow attached creature shooted two metal arrows at the violet mare while rushing toward her, only for her to dodge them. Before the creature could reach her, she grabbed the amulet from the shelf and threw it at the crossbow undead pony, causing it to disintegrates on his face while exploding in a blazing burst that set him on fire, screaming from both the agony and the inability to see.

.

Antiblue then slammed violently her rake on his head, breaking it and smashing it as the rake splitted, leaving her wielding only a metaphorical wooden pike while the raking part being dug deep into the now fallen male pegasus's bleeding skull.

.

The female pegasus tried a surprise attack from above the violet mare with the axes, but Antiblue istantly turned to her and stabbed the wooden pike in her face before she could do so, piercing her head and possibly her brain.

.

As the pegasus fell to the soil, howling in pain, the third one gestured to the bushes. It was clear he asked his fellow five remaining Enhanced Wraiths of the group to come out. He and the oncoming wave of Enhanced Wraiths goes after Antiblue, who immediately went into her house and closed the door before locking it.

.

The windows of the house were too little to enter in, so the monstrous ponies were banging, slamming their hooves and weapons against the door for multiple times, trying to break through. The door was made of a very thick and endurable metal, but it cannot resist any longer.

.

"What are... those guys?" said Antiblue

.

Antiblue looked into the rectangular peephole, glimpsing at the rest of the Enhanced Wraiths as all of them continued to bang , not even caring to the agonizing hoof axed female pegasus, who is almost still alive despite the wooden pike piercing her brain, laying on the ground prey to cerebral seizures.

.

The violet mare wasn't scared at all of them, but was just surprised of their appearances.

.

"They are still moving... Are they monster!?"

.

As they continued their door banging, some of them started to scream.

.

"GAAAAH!"

.

"OPEN UP!"

.

"OPEN!"

.

Antiblue moved away from the peephole, annoyed and gradually more irritated by this aggressive cacophony.

.

But that was nothing compared to what returned into her memory to bite her back.

.

"Damn bastards... This moment... Their attack reminds me of that time with the shaded monsters i butchered three years after the death of my parents. Just then i think that i can rebuild my life from the ashes and almost move on, there still are some bloodthirsty beasts destroying it again and trying to kill me. I don't even want to be paranoid, but this is a solid fact. Besides, i escaped the volunteering center just because the authorities started to behave in a way that i don't like a bit recently."

.

The third one of the initial trio stopped his banging, wielded a long spear with a fire engulfed tip and he rabidly pushed it through the rectangular peephole, trying to stab her but without even reaching her since she quickly moved far distant from it's range.

.

The undead pony then withdraw the burning spear without even leaving a spark as the banging continued.

.

With that, her temperance goes off for real. Is time for Antiblue to harvest their heads.

.

"Well, you ask for it. Let me demonstrate the aftermath of pissing me off."

.

Antiblue walked into the a closet and opened it. She looked at it's content. Her eyes stared at the object as her gaze became instantly intimidating.

.

Her fury doesn't even start to describe it.

.

* * *

In the deep of a quiet night, Celestia was looking at one of the stained glass windows, thinking about the next thing to do regarding the development of her project.

.

The silence was then broken by the sound of one of the doors opening. A hooded white pony entered in the room and closed the door. He approached Celestia and raised his head, looking in her eyes.

.

The pony then took his hood and tossed away, revealing his appearance as a pegasus Enhanced Wraith.

.

His mane was made of white quarts instead of the fur. His legs, his wings and his face has some opened wounds. Lines of blue energy and red energy on his hooves were glowing and flowing separately inside the hole on the flat part. The only thing that hasn't to do very much with is conditions was is cutie mark depicting the scales of justice.

.

Usually, a normal pony would be scared by his appearance, but Celestia doesn't mind that a little. She was welcomed him despite him being a undead pegasus.

.

She seemed too jovial since that pegasus in front of her was somepony she knows very well.

.

"I told you, we'll be seeing a lot of each other." said gently Celestia.

.

"I know. And i should thank you for that. You opened my eyes." said the pegasus.

.

"But there is something that i didn't tell to you. I told you that you will be remade, as you are now. But that wasn't my doing."

.

"I doesn't matter. The only problem is that we have a terrible Shape Camouflage and i didn't received some of that, so my current appeearance is now exposed. I have to wait. Besides, is good that you were waiting for me. But are you sure about my quality?"

.

"Trust me. You will never disappoint me. You are my favorite, Wedge."

.

"But one thing is bothering me. I know that i'm now improved. However Necro Meele is actually-"

.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a earth pony Royal Guard abruptly opening the door and dashing toward Celestia.

.

"Princess Celestia! We have a problem!" said the guard as Celestia looked at him a little bit worried.

.

* * *

The Enhanced Wraiths finally stopped thier attempt to break through the door and rested a little. The door resisted to almost everyone of their attack, but is was twisted and deformed by their hoof slamming, and is about to fall.

.

The third one, the undead pony wielding the burning spear gestured to his companions to wait his signal to destroy the door with any means.

.

As they were preparing themselves for the next move, the now undead and alterd Fluttershy and the masked pony arrived nearby the house, watching the development of their hunt from afar.

.

The spear wielder was going to give the signal until he froze, distracted by a very upsetting sound coming from behind the door.

.

A frantic revving sound, coming closer and closer.

.

The third one could feel Antiblue's presence approaching the door, thus he moved back his burning spear and then hastily tried to stab her through the peephole.

.

But that spear couldn't even reach Antiblue as he was brutally met by her giant chainsaw vertically tearing hi apart through the steel door, almost cutting his body in half, making it erupting blood as he screamed a little before being silenced.

.

His savage death, some of his organs' pieces falling out of him and the sound of the chainsaw's tooth clashing on the door's metallic surface were for his undead companions a valid reason to back off away from it.

.

Fluttershy and the masked wraith were baffled and awfully surprised by that development.

.

They know who is their next target and her characteristics, but they weren't expecting this.

.

They weren't expecting this brutal kind of resistance.

.

The chainsaw then withdraw away from the door, still revving and craving for it's next target.

.

Three of the remaining undead ponies slowly approached the corpse of their companion, wielding the still burning spear, looking at him and the rising their gaze on the vertical fissure on the tore steel door.

.

They were looking in the fissure, finding nothing but a small darkness illuminated by the moonlight instead.

.

But after a brief time, they flinched as their glances were met by Antiblue's eye glaring at them, more intimidating than every creature that they ever met before.

.

That was a glare expressing her unnatural tranquil fury. It wasn't the glare of demon and wasn't that of a mythical creature even.

.

That glare was a death mark pointed toward them.

.

Antiblue standed in bipedal position as she heavily kicked the steel door with her hind leg, making it flying and rolling, missing the three undead ponies who ducked frightened by that, but almost hitting Fluttershy and the masked pony as it struck a tree nearby it, almost uprooting it before sliding to the grass.

.

Antiblue then went out of her house and met her aggressors in the most appropriate way possible:

.

Wielding her still revving chainsaw with a legitimate pissed expression.

.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU BASTARDS THINK IT IS?!"

.

In that moment, the violet mare became Antiblue the bloody once more.

.

To be continued in chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 5: Azure Chainsaw Monster Slayer

Warning: This chapter contain "My Little Pony: Foresincs is Magic" reference.

.

* * *

Antiblue P.O.V.

.

That night couldn't be going even worst. I had imposed to myself that i will never had to kill somepony. But it looks like i have no choice. But first, let me tell you about my past whereabouts.

.

Before Pinkie Pie, or Pinkamena if you want call her that, literally started to kill ponies and make cupcakes out of it, somepony decided to let me escape from my prison and knocking out the guards with a sleep powder. I couldn't even see who my liberator was, but i immediately took that opportunity to take back my bag with my gear and sneak out.

.

The reason? Some of the guards started to act very oddly toward me. I'm not talking about them being sadistic or anything. They were just hiding and putting their eyes on me, even when i was just working or even sleeping. But i can feel their presence. I don't know what is wrong with them, but something was telling to keep the eyes open.

Before i could run away from Canterlot, i had gone to the castle's archive. Since the guards were in that moment unable to act, i took the liberty to take a Aura Phaser from it, something that allowed me to hide my tracks during my escape.

.

After one day, i managed to reach my house situated in the Everfree Forest. Hopefully nopony tried to enter inside my property... Not even the Royal Guards.

.

In that period after my jailbreak, i remained to live inside my house while going outside for my usual mineral scavenging without put my hoof into Ponyville or in Canterlot since the authorities would be probably going after me.

.

Now let's talking about the cupcakes tragedy... Since i wasn't visiting Ponyville or any other town in Equestria, i was literally oblivious about what happened there at that point, including Pinkie Pie's crimes, the death of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, the investigation and Rarity's disappearance.

.

Everything looked just fine since i wouldn't have to fight once more since i didn't want to create some incident and attract some attention.

.

But now here i am... Wielding my long giant chainsaw after a long time, breaking the promise done to myself and fighting against a bunch of freakish zombies who seemed to came out from some demented horror book.

.

One thing is certain. Since they attacked me and pissed me off so hard... I will give them the execution that they really deserves.

.

* * *

For Fluttershy, now reborn as a undead freak, and the masked pony that was supposed to be a simple hunt.

.

A simple task for their group of nine Enhanced Wraiths. A one sided murder in which they must make a corpse out of the victim in order to for their boss to resurrect it in one of them.

.

That hunt was instead turned into a massacre in which three of them were mutilated and killed by a very pissed off giant chainsaw armed Antiblue, who was standing in front of the remaining five monstrous ponies, ready to spill more blood.

.

One of them, being the earth pony with the body of a metallic manticore, stepped back as the other four, three undead earth ponies and one pegasus, attacked her simultaneously.

.

Antiblue charged toward them with a spinning slice, tearing them apart while the undead pegasus dashed toward the violet mare and attacked her with two scythes protunding out of his hooves.

.

The violet mare quickly ducked to dodge them and then got up again while the undead pegasus approached her to pierce through his chest with the chainsaw, tearing and devastating his insides before rising his agonizing body and slamming it to ground while tearing apart his lower parts.

.

The undead Fluttershy and the masked wraith wasn't expecting this savage fighting ability in one single mare. Fluttershy in particular gasped at her seven subordinates being butchered by her target.

.

"And i considered myself a monster when i was alive!" said a baffled Fluttershy.

.

The masked pony went out of the bushes and walked toward Antiblue, getting ready to wield his two machetes.

.

"Antiblue you bitch! I'll kill you!" he screamed.ù

.

"I think that her name is actually Azure Strawberry." said the pony with the metal manticore's body.

.

Upon hearing that, Antiblue turned toward the two undead ponies with a intimidating expression.

.

"How the fuck do you know my name!?" said Antiblue with a ferocious tone.

.

Antiblue charged toward the metal manticore pony as he aggressivily rushed toward her.

.

"Answer me!"

.

The metal manticore pony flings a barrage of blows with his claws at Antiblue, who dodged that cutting storm by leaping backward when his metal scorpion sting was suddenly falling on her head.

.

She avoided the sting by throwing herself toward his left side of his body and teared it apart along with some of his insides, veins, and bones; horizontally dividing his body in two and cutting his nerves from the rest of his body.

.

As the violet delinquent landed, the manticore pony's part with his head flew away until it fell to the ground, loudly gurgling blood from his mouth in utter agony and unable to move and scream as his other part of his body erupted more blood from it before collapsing to the ground as well.

.

Antiblue then turned toward the masked pony who already flinged himself toward her while and wielding his two machetes, already attacking her with a few swings of them.

.

The mare avoided his swipes while preparing her chainsaw for a blow from below, which she immidiately deliver it while he threw another swipe, immediately amputate his left hoof along with part of his iron mask and rapidly severing his other of hoof.

.

As both the severed, the machetes and the mask's piece were falling on the ground, the rest of the mask fell from from his face.

.

Much to Antiblue's surprise, the unmasked green stallion was a Sly Toungue, a jerkish stallion who end up as a undead mutilated pony, screaming in agony and bleeding while collpsing on the ground.

.

"Why you... You were in the same volunteering workplace as me. Your name... Wait... No. I don't think we met." said Antiblue with a puzzled and yet mocking tone.

.

"You will not get away with this!" screamed the undead Fluttershy coming out of the bushes and flying toward her before landing in front of her. "How dare you to mutilate these benefactors!?"

.

Antiblue glanced at Fluttershy's monstrous body. She recognized her and was a little shocked to see her in that condition, and not in a good way. The mare was mentally questioning if this was some kind of a joke or she decided to become some kind of monster.

.

Antiblue then calm herself down a bit and glared at the yellow undead pegasus.

.

"Benefactors?" retorted Antiblue. "I think your Element of Harmony or whatever turned you into like this has screwed over your brain. Look, i don't know what happened to you, but these disgusting dumbasses tried to kill me... Which let me wonder if you want to do the same."

.

"You should feel guilty for your crime! These ponies were trying to save you from your condition as a living being!"

.

"So you sent these monsters against me. They tried to kill me, so you have no cannot whine if they get what they deserve. Since by then you, a mare that wouldn't even hurt a caterpillar, started to butcher other ponies?"

.

"Since i had a revelation during my rebirth. What you said is true only in part. We killed ponies in order to give them a new life, completely from the fangs of famine, prejudice, their flaws, their doubts and the fear of death itself."

.

Fluttershy then smiled with a mix of joviality and bloodthirsty frenzy.

.

"I found a new form of kindness in which i can identify with and use it to help the others, no matter of insane it is. For how much sadistic and cruel can sounds to you, death can have his own benevolent side if it wanted. I was never this confident and secure of myself as i now."

.

"Who turned you like this?" said Antiblue.

.

"You don't deserve to know that yet. You had to feel that. A good benefactor saved me from my old self. And some other ponies and animals received this blessing as well. My body represents my new and complete comprehension of Death. Death alone is just a exit, but if you fuse it with Life, you create a miracle that defies their own flaws. My new way to help the others is far more effective than my old ways. We are doing this to save you not only from your lives, but from yourself as well. You should consider this an act of kindness."

.

"So you had gone against your self imposed rules about not hurt or kill anypony, not even animals, and started a massacre to allow this benefactor of yours to create some monsters out of the dead victims. What kind of fucked up act of kindness is this!?"

.

Fluttershy gasped in shock upon her sentence.

.

"That is a language i never wanted to hear!"

.

"Hey, you tried to kill me. You cannot expect me to calm down."

.

Fluttershy glanced quietly at the violet with a grim expression.

.

"You know? I will make sure to give you a very tremendous demise, just to make sure that you became part of the new prospective..."

.

Fluttershy then made a euphoric, bloodthirsty face, which was made more disturbed by her almost hideous face, adorned with a even more twisted smile.

.

"You had to accept the new circle of nature!"

.

Antiblue remained silent for a bit, not even flinching, leaving the monstrous caricature of Fluttershy perplexed a little.

.

The mare then pulled the chainsaw's starting cord, revving it up one more time, and glaring at the vegetal pegasus with a dreadful intensity as the blades were rotating,

.

"Then you and me got a problem." said menacingly Antiblue.

.

The undead Fluttershy putted her hoof on her chest while Antiblue prepared her attack.

.

"I wont hold any responsibility for what i'm going to do!" said Antiblue already charging toward the twisted creature.

.

"You are not the first thug that i met, you know?"

.

Fluttershy then gestured Antiblue with that same hoof as sudden swarm of undead butterflies flew in her direction, faster and aggressive as locusts.

.

"You will regret for this transgression!" said Fluttershy.

.

"The hell!?"

.

As the swarm was almost reaching her, the mare quickly cut them up with a single swing. Green fluids spurted from their tiny bodies, which some drops were poured her various parts except her head. That liquid ignited a unbearable pain burning her body as some wisp of vapor was rising from the mare's skin. Antiblue clenched her teeth groaned as she tried to sustain her pain and remain still on her two legs.

.

"Their blood is composed with a strong natural acid solution. A single drop bring intense pain. That is the result of your opposition. You see, sore meanie? Brute strenght is not a victory warranty." said gleefuly Fluttershy.

.

Antiblue quickly turned her attention to the undead Fluttershy and noticed the vines protunding from her wing conjectures digging into the ground. These undead butterflies were a distraction. But she realized that too late as the vines were then rising from the ground beneath her and immobilizing the mare's body, making her standing on her two hind legs while holding her chainsaw with her right hoof while being unable to use it.

.

The vines started to crush Antiblue's body very hard, thightened themselves on her limbs and her necks as Fluttershy flapped her wings and started to fly a little higher.

The monstrous yellow pegasus watched the scene from above as the vines continued to squeeze and strangle the violet mare, gravely testing her endurance already tested by the pain of the acid. Antiblue's breath was obstructed by this vegetal equivalent of hanging execution. Her consciousness started to vacillate.

.

"Isn't that great? I used to be afraid of the heights, but now i can enjoy this wonderful sight at my heart content. I will grant you a gentle death that will become the seed of your rebirth. But first, i will remind you my subordinates killed by you. Now prostrate... and apologize. "

.

Fluttershy pulled some of the vine, forcing Antiblue to prostrate. The mare putted some resistance against the vegetal pressure of the vines as her sight started to come and go.

.

"Don't be shy... Oh, sorry. No pun intended. Heheheh. I'm not very fond of that. But seriously, you should apologize to your victims. You will purified by your own flaws after your death. And after that, you will become good as new and really forgiven."

.

As the violet mare struggled to remain conscious, her eyes stumbled to one of the machetes laying on the ground. Antiblue forced her right hind leg to move backward, trying to ignore the vegetal pressure, and focused her attention on the machete as Fluttershy continued to talk.

.

Fluttershy then grinned with a twisted and upsetting serenity, looking at her victim with a obscure pleasure.

.

"You will experience a crude death, but after you had hatched, you will be grateful that i-"

.

"FUCK YOU!" screamed Antiblue as she instantly, forcefully kicked the machete so hard to sent the it to flying at a elevated speed toward Fluttershy and managed to hit her before she could even move away from it.

.

The machete end up right into her right eye , puncturing it along with a portion of the right side her skull, that instantly started to spurting blood from the opened wound.

.

Fluttershy screamed and loosed her balance due to both the impact of the blow and the burning pain seizing her head, making her falling toward the ground.

.

With the pegasus' concentration being broken, the vines loosened their grip and Antiblue was set free. She then cut the vines with two swing of her giant chainsaw as noticed something very unusual as Fluttershy's scream became even more louder.

.

The reason of such increased volume could be described by one fact: The cuted vines started spurring blood coming from the holes, resembling these of the veins and arteries from their flat severed parts. Probably the vines were part of her body too.

.

"What the... blood?... Are these vines seriously connected to...?" murmured a little disturbed Antiblue in her mind.

.

As the undead Fluttershy crushed to the ground, Antiblue coughed multiple times as she was trying to catch her breath.

.

As her sight returned to be stable, She was suddenly met by the sight of the same machete flying toward her.

.

Antiblue rolled away from it's trajectory and turned her attention back to the altered Fluttershy.

.

The yellow undead pegasus stood up in pain, half blinded and enraged, feeling horribly humiliated and tossed around. Her only remaining eye was bloodshot in resonance with it's color as the other one was destroyed and spurting blood, just like the her cutt vines. Fluttershy breathed heavily as she withdraw the vines inside her wing's conjuctures.

.

"Unforgivable... Unforgivable! Unforgivable, unforgivable, **unforgivableunforgivableunforgivable** , **UNFORGIVABLE**!... And unconceivable as well!" screamed Fluttershy as brambles came out of both the sides of her body, stretching themselves.

.

Fluttershy took a few steps toward the mare with her face and the side of her body being bloodsoaked, trying to ignore the pain and glaring at her with murderous intent.

.

"You are a really dangerous pony! I don't know how did you managed to do this to me, but your luck will worn off now, because you will no get out my view alive!"

.

Fluttershy violently flapped her wings and then flew toward Antiblue at a elevated speed while flailing the brambles toward her as vegetal whips.

.

Antiblue immediately rolled away several avoiding being hit.

.

As Fluttershy surpassed the mare's position, she changed her flight's direction back to her and flew toward her again. Fluttershy horizontally flailed the brambles toward her in the same moment she was almost reaching her supposed victim.

.

Antiblue bent herself backwards, avoiding the whipping attack while wielding her chainsaw with both her hooves, and got up in the same moment the pegasus reached in the right timing.

.

In that fraction of seconds Antiblue sliced and severed her right, some of the brambles coming out of it and part of her right part of her body, causing Fluttershy to scream even louder before loosing her balance once more and crashing abruptly into some bushes far away from the violet mare.

.

The mare was fully aware that the pegasus was still Fluttershy, one of the Elements of Harmony that saved Equestria twice along with her friends since the return of Luna.

.

Antiblue, however, doesn't feel sorry for her, because that wasn't like her at all. It looked like a monster who acted as a twisted parody of what she was supposed to be.

.

However she could feel that is not entirely the truth.

.

The only question was... who turned those ponies into monstrous freaks?

.

Antiblue walked toward Sly Toungue's body, lying to the ground on his side down, bleeding and still moving, much to Antiblue's muted surprise.

.

"So you are still alive... It was like came to hunt me down when i was alone." said Antiblue.

.

"You...!" said weakly Sly Toungue.

.

"Well..."

.

Antiblue trampled his back with her back hoof and stabbed through with her still revving giant chainsaw while wielding it with a hoof, tearing his insides. He screamed for the atrocious pain caused by the iron blades eating his insides non stop. Antiblue pulled her weapon out of his body after a few seconds.

.

"Didn't you?" asked Antiblue.

.

"You... You'll regret this!" wailed angered Sly "You should have just meekly being killed by us! You could have become one of us!"

.

"Come to think, who the hell are you?"

.

"We are powered corpses belonging to a secret army. We have been brought back to life to realize a secret project. I don't know all the details, but i know for sure one thing. Our usual job is to kill living creatures and resurrect them as improved beings."

.

"Are you a idiot?" said Antiblue before thrusting her chainsaw deeper, shredding his inside one more time as the screamed even louder.

.

"GYAAAAAA! You damn antisocial earth mare. It's true! Our leader is the one who killed and performed her method of resurrection on any of us, including Fluttershy herself."

.

"Wait... She was actually killed and resurrected in the monster who i just butchered?"

.

"We are now undead monsters... though that some of us were just expendable failures like me, but c'mon! We are inv-"

.

"But you lost to me..." retorted Antiblue

.

"It's not been long since our rebirth so we've not quiet got the hang of it." said Sly "Fluttershy, on other hooves, has refined her new powers, so that was for pure damn luck if you won this fight."

.

Antiblue slowly pulled her chainsaw out of his now horribly shredded body and looked at his face.

.

"Well how about this? That leader of yours?"

.

Sly coughed a little as blood came out of his mouth, struggling to formulate the answer.

.

"N... Necro Meele!" said Sly.

.

"Necro Meele?" said confused Antiblue.

.

"B... but you will remember her as Noontide Bloom."

.

Antiblue's eyes widened in response to his words. She then rapidly lifted her back hoof away from his back and violently stomped his head, causing him to moan weakly in pain, as the pain of his mangled insides wasn't enough.

.

"You're lying idiot!" said irritated Antiblue "Are you talking about the beaten up orange mare that is saw one year ago?"

.

Antiblue then pulled her back hoof away from him and put it back on the ground. She calmed herself down and tried to process what he said.

.

"Hold on... if... if it is them, then i guess they are who i should go to... But what the bearers of the Elements of Harmony have to do with this?"

.

The stunned sly started to laugh mischievously.

.

"What so funny?" asked Antiblue.

.

"Let me tell you a big news, Antiblue... at present, not only Fluttershy and us, but your volunteering workplace and almost half of the population of Equestria are now Necro Meele's subordinates too."

.

"Seriously?"

.

"And regarding the ones living in this portion of the Everfree Forest nearby Poniville... You're the only one left!" said Sly before loosing consciousness and finally dying for his gruesome injuries.

.

Antiblue didn't have the time to pondering about what she has discovered that she felt somepony's presence coming from the forest.

.

A sound of hooves clamping on the ground was coming closer to her with a slow rhythm.

.

Closer and closer until it stopped. Heavy breaths were heard from there.

.

The undead Fluttershy was waiting inside the bushes while Antiblue wasn't looking at her.

.

Half covered in blood, constantly biten by the pain of her own injuries, almost hyperventilating, struggling to stand still, unable to fly and utterly angered by this what Antiblue has done to her, observed her prey for a moment.

.

"Don't even think you can do whatever you want unpunished." murmured Fluttershy. "I will take joy to finally put you down and taste your blood. After all this duty has also a really morbid and pleasant point of view."

.

She then adjusted her aim and called up all of her aggressiveness accumulated during the fight, prepared to release it in one second.

.

" **YOU WILL SEE DEATH UNDER A NEW LIGHT!** " screamed Fluttershy in rage as she performed a very long jump toward the violet mare, almost reaching and trying to slash her head with the dragons claws.

.

Before she could reach her, Antiblue immediately turned toward her and sliced vertically her body in mid air, severing her body muscle tissues, bones and insides, splitting her in two and splattering the rest of her blood, without Fluttershy having realized to be dead.

.

During that bloody death, the violent mare wasn't even flinching, not even blinking her eyelids, completely unperturbed in front of the aftermath of her coup de grace as the dead body was going through her.

.

The two half of the yellow pegasus' body fell to the ground in different directions.

.

Antiblue remained still, thinking about what just happened in this night.

.

It happened again. Some horrible creatures tried to kill her just when she tried to rebuild a normal life and move on. But this time, these ones have a sender and she knows who had to looking for.

.

The responsible of this undead insanity that organized the group to hunt her down has signed it's own death warrant.

.

That somepony messed with the wrong mare.

.

"Necro Meele... You will see for yourself. Just wait."

.

Antiblue paused a little, mentally preparing herself for the horrors coming after her.

.

"I'll have you... Take responsibility for your crimes."

.

* * *

In the following day, there was a particular flea market festival in Ponyville.

.

Despite the tranquil daily atmosphere having the inhabitants of the town buying something from the outer shops and living their life, there was however one little disturbance in this harmonious day.

.

Somepony can recall the day in which some jerkish shopkeeper imposed to Fluttershy, were she was normal and not a twisted creature, to pay ten bits just to purchase a cherry. When Fluttershy gave up, a earth mare came to buy the same cherry from that jerk, who sold it to her for two bits.

.

While Fluttershy would have tolerated his behavior and stupidity, there was somepony who witnessed this act of idiocy and swore to never forget.

.

The same episode happened at other two pegasi, though that the goods they attempted to buy was different, and from that point that witness, a pegasus, took those episodes very personally.

.

This detail leads to that disturbance: A fight is going on between the pegasus and the jerkish shopkeeper's young brother who was standing in the shop in his place. The young brother however wasn't even fighting back the pegasus who was almost strangling him. A third pony tried to stop the fight.

.

"Wait, wait! Let me go!" said the young shopkeeper.

.

"Stop it! Stop!" said the third pony, releasing the shopkeeper from the pegasus' grasp.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR BROTHER DOING!?" screamed the pissed off pegasus.

.

"*cough* *cough* *cough* Look, i apologize for how he behaved during that-"

.

"No, don't just be sorry! You and your brother should THINK FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND!"

.

"Hey!" said the third pony to the pegasus. "Just calm down! Is not worth it!"

.

"Well, i don't think so. Now they are gonna get it. The third one who was mistreated was my younger sister, also a pegasus. She wanted to buy a peach, but his brother tried to sell it to her for ten bits, a very nonsensical price for a common fruit. She goes away from the shop empty handed only for her to see that idiot selling that peach for two bits to a earth mare. Coincidence. No, it's a fact."

.

"That is not a good reason for-"

.

"No. No. Listen to me. No. I'm freaking pissed off and i want my own type of payback!"

.

"Wait!" said the younger shop keeper, trying to calm him down. "Wait. I know what you feel. I know what happened. But your aggressive approach will not resolve nothing. Look, my brother has some issues with pegasi since some of them accidentally destroyed is first shop because they were playing with the stom they were making. Look."

.

The young pony then pulled out some photos and showed to the two ponies.

.

"Is not for revenge. He has just some problem to keep his inner loathing against pegasi. Give him time."

.

"Like hell i will." said the pagasus.

.

"Try-"

.

"That is the most dumbest excuse i ever heard! Are both of you professional or no!?"

.

"Listen, you should-"

.

"Shut the fuck up!"

.

"But-"

.

"NO! NO! I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

.

Before the fight took a nasty turn, a voice thundered, coming from a earth Royal Guard trotting toward the three ponies.

.

"HALT!"

.

The three ponies stopped and stayed still as the guard approached them.

.

"What is going on?" said the guard.

.

"Let me explain this." said the yonger shop keeper.

.

"You better."

.

But before the younger shopkeeper could give his testimony, this daily event suddenly turned into a chilling and bizarre one in the exact moment that a tremendous sound of something piercing the wind, accompanied by a unnatural female voice, shattered the tranquil atmosphere.

.

" **CLEAR THE WAY**!"

.

All of the inhabitants who were in the streets were startled by that yell, including the quartet. They turned toward the direction of both the sound and the voice just to see who was.

.

The could see a unusual flying figure coming toward them from the sky. That doesn't look like a pegasus, and doesn't look like some kind of giant bird either.

.

The flying creature was coming closer and closer, increasing the volume of the sound and slowly revealing it's appearance. As the unidentified thing was reaching Ponyville and her appearance was revealed, they stared at the flying entity in horror.

.

The flying creature was a female orange maned blue pegasus, but not a normal one. She has two implanted two huge metallic wings instead of the normal ones, so sharpened birds were literally sliced in two in her passage The rest of her body was that of a average female pegasus compared to her own wings. Her missing lower part was now a huge metallic tail resembling that of a snake. The are two hole on the flat part of her hooves and something resembling a core reactor was attached into her chest. But the most scariest part of her was her face: her teeth being ferally pointed and her eyes being completely red without nothing but a tiny dot that is supposed to be the iris.

.

And was coming toward the town at a tremendous speed.

.

The inhabitants, except the four ponies, were running away from their trajectory in fear and quickly withdraw themselves in their houses.

.

She heavily crushed into a clear spot nearby the quartet without damaging nothing and leaving nothing, but a strong wind caused by her involuntary flap of her metallic wings, blowing at them.

.

They were almost blown away from the wind as they were trying to stand still.

.

"That can't be..." said shocked the young shopkeeper.

.

"What the hell is that!?" said the pegasus.

.

"Surely a normal pegasus will not have those huge metallic wings!" said the third pony.

.

Stunned and dizzied from the abrupt landing, she slowly stood up on her tail, trying to adjust her balance.

.

"Ow, ow, ow. I should pay attention when i decide show off my speed." said the bizarre creature "But i couldn't help. I love this feeling!"

.

The younger shopkeeper looked at her surprised, but for other reasons. He then walked hesitantly toward her.

.

"Hey, where are you going!?" said the pegasus to the shopkeeper.

.

"Don't get closer to her!" said the third pony.

.

The shopkeeper trembled a little, a sense of panic attempted to persuade him to step back, but he decided to confront her anyway. The altered mare's face seemed to familiar to her.

.

"Ehm...W-Whirlwind Gust? Is that you?"

.

The creature turned her toward him. She seemed a little surprised to see him.

.

"What happened... to your body?"

.

"Oh, i'm sorry." said a little embarrassed Whirlwind Gust. "I didn't noticed you. As for this, let me explains this. A couple of weeks ago i had... a horrible incident. It happened some weeks ago, during a storm.

I was flying to return back to my fellow members. You know that was actually a Wonderbolts, right?"

.

"Ehm... yes?"

.

"I was struck by a lightning and lost my balance, thus i had fallen from a very high height and i ended up crushingin a very pointed mountain zone. I was horribly injured and, worst of all, my hind legs were all pierced and crashed; and my wings were completely destroyed. So i was unable to walk and fly."

.

"That's... horrible... Wait, how do you explain this new body?"t

.

Gust smiled at the young stallion, upsetting him a little.

.

"You know that mare, the benefactor behind my recovery? I don't remember her name, but she is the one who rebuild my body. Let me also tell you a secret. Despite the fact that Rainbow Dash wasn't a Wonderbolt, i was so jealous about her speed, so is natural for me that i want to surpass her. Necro Meele graciously bestowed this new body and these new wings along with a great speed that almost surpasses that of that rainbow maned pegasus."

.

Gust paused as her tranquil expression turned into a frustrated one.

.

"Despite this sir... It's not very liberating! In fact, i cannot beat Rainbow Dash herself anymore since her death!"

.

The altered pegasus turned her head toward the Royal Guard.

.

"Excuse me, sir. I had show you these documents. These are related to my incident. Can you please come over here?"

.

The guard walked toward Squall as she pulled some papers out of a hidden pocket inside of her metal tail. She showed the documents to both the guard and the shopkeeper.

.

The shopkeeper was shocked as he realized that was she said was true, tough that he wasn't seriously thinking that she was lying. The guard remained impassive despite Squall's freakish form.

.

The guard then whispered to the young shopkeeper's ears. His words cannot be heard by others, but the shopkeeper seemed a little persuaded by his message.

.

The guard walked away from there while the shopkeeper turned his attention to Helix Squall. The other two ponies couldn't understand what else is going on.

.

"Wait, guard!" said the pissed off pegasus. "Were are you going!?"

.

"Hey, what did he said to you?" said the third pony to the shopkeeper.

.

The shopkeeper remained silent for a moment, thinking if all this has a logic.

.

"You can go." said the younger pony to Squall, much to the other two ponies' shock.

.

"Thank you!" said Gust before flapping her huge metal wings and flying away from their sigh at the same tremendous speed as before, leaving a strong wind slightly blowing on them.

.

The pegasus, the normal one who targeted the jerkish shopkeeper's brother, was utterly shocked about what happened.

.

"Ok, dude! Fluttershy, the second pegasus and my sister were mistreated by your brother. Not only you are defending him, but you had also given THIS MOSTER a FREE PAST!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" said angered the pegasus.

.

"Look, i understand that you know her, but why you let her go?" said the third pony.

.

"Sorry... The guard told me that is all ok." said disturbed the shopkeeper. "He said that is part of a special procedure. I had to let her go. By the way, i didn't really want to get involved..."

.

* * *

Celestia was in her room, looking at a bunch of documents, studying them carefully. Although seemed perfectly all in order, that doesn't mean that is all in order for real. Her thoughts were focused on the news a guard had given to her about what happened the last night, oblivious of some missing details.

.

"So that delinquent started to fight back. And Fluttershy was defeated in a most brutal fashion." Celestia placed her hoof across her face in dismay.

.

"Technically she hasn't realized about my plan yet, that is also Necro Meele's. Additionally, if is alone, she doesn't represent a threat to our project of replace every pony with Enhanced Wraiths... But her unnatural talent is really bothersome."

.

She continued her brainstorming until somepony knocked at the door.

.

"Who is it?"

.

The door opened, revealing Wedge before he entered her room.

.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but-"

.

"No, you are not disturbing me? In fact this is quiet a pleasure."

.

"Thanks..." said Wedge doing a brief smile before it fades away. "If is possible, i want to talk about one thing."

.

"If is about Biggs, is resurrected. Is just not improved yet and there is still not Shape Camouflage, so you had to wait."

.

"I know that, but i wanted to talking about something else. Is about one of our guards."

.

"What is it?"

.

"It's about Cobalt Will. One week ago he tried to pay a visit to Twilight Sparkle's room. But he wasn't searching for her."

.

"Then who was he looking for?"

.

"For Spike, of all living things. He asked for something the dragon received in the mail. But not a letter. According to one of my colleagues it was a object used to record the discussions."

.

At the word "Record" Celestia froze for one second. Her expression shifted into a serious one.

.

"So he was looking for the dictaphone. Your dictaphone."

.

"I-i apologize for that. I did that during the fight against Rarity... Then i was alive. I-"

.

"You are forgiven, but Cobalt Will must not leave Canterlot."

.

"Too late. He escape the city and disappeared along with my dictaphone."

.

"I should have applied the Recording Tools Ban earlier... too bad."

.

"What can you say about him."

.

"Cobalt Will is the one who tried to reform the violet mare in the first place. I never though that he would run away from me and his responsibility. And yet, as opposite to Aquilinus, he is not a coward. And that is the problem."

.

"I should have kept an eye on him after my resurrection."

.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. We will get him and put him in front of the responsibility of his

deception, eventually."

.

"Oh, i almost forgot. There is one of my colleagues outside the door."

.

"What does he want?"

.

"He wanted to deliver a urgent message. It's about what happened in the last night. Where is Necro Meele?"

.

Celestia looked at Wedge with a severe look in her face, as she seemed to know what he was referring to.

.

* * *

"When it comes to the ponies and the other living creatures to kill, they can be classified into two types! But today this lesson will be different!" said Necro Meele toward a crowd of Enhanced Wraiths in which Whirlwind Gust was also present.

.

The Necro-alchemist was giving some sort of depraved torture lesson to them with a chuck board behind here. This lesson was in session inside a hangar.

.

"The last week we talked about the two types of victims in fact of physical endurance, that are "Plain" and "Gaudy". Today we are talking the two types of victims regarding their mental endurance: "Glasswilled" and "Diehard". Who can explain the merit of each?"

.

One of the undead creatures, a unicorn raised his hoof, or his implanted hook in his case.

.

"What exactly do you know about then?" asked Necro Meele.

.

"Some of the murders commited by Pinkie Pie, now one of us, will help me to explain that" said the unicorn. "The "Glasswilled" are type of victims who were too scared to die and cannot sustain any kind of pain, including the atrocious ones, and after a certain amount of time of torture, they actually gave up trying to escape or begging for their lives, and eventually loose their sanity. Just like during Pinkie Pie's torture of Rainbow Dash. The "Diehard" are the type of victims who had a great mental endurance, so they continue to struggle despite the physical damages and remain defiant until the bitter end, like the case with Gilda."

.

Necro Meele made a satisfied and yet annoyed face while looking at him.

.

"Good!" said intimidating Necro Meele, startling the unicorn.

.

"Ah... Is something wrong?"

.

"Nothing."

.

* * *

As Necro Meele continued her lesson, three earth Royal Guards who weren't killed and subjected to her disgusting from of resurrection yet were watching the whole thing from behind the door.

"What was Celestia thinking when she hired her as her second in command? And why we are the only ones who know about this demented fact?"

"Shh... lower your voice... Besides, if you heard, this Necro Meele seemed to be connected with Pinkie Pie's killing spree. How can the Princess allow such monstrosity? Should we intervene? We could probably be that mare's next victims."

.

"And end up revolting against Celestia herself? Look, what is happening now goes against her own principles, something that she should take in consideration in the first place, but... We can't do pretty much, and is not just because we don't have the courage."

.

They continued to watch the scene, not noticing a group of cloaked figures coming from behind them.

.

* * *

A terrible scream started to reverberate briefly through the hangar until it became silenced.

.

"Oh, looks like that somepony got killed." said unperturbed Necro Meele. "Which means more personal incoming. Well With that, you're free to pursue your own actions. When i come up with any orders i'll let you know via the secret magical connections. For now you had to return to your bases. You are dismissed."

.

The group of Enhanced Wraiths scattered in various directions, each one going toward their exits.

.

"Whirlwind Gust!" called Necro Meele.

.

"Ehm, yes?"

.

"Can you come here just for a moment?"

.

Gust crawled toward Necro Meele, who's face seemed lightly irritated. She opened her mouth when suddenly she could feel a very sharp object going through her chest, almost reaching her heart. The altered blue pegasus notice Necro Meele stabbing her with a obxidian dagger, making her chest bleeding.

.

Before Gust was starting to spasm for the pain or even trying to pull it out, Necro Meele grabbed her neck and pushed the dagger a little bit, making however sure to touch her heart with the non cutting part of the blade. Gust moaned for the pain and breathed heavily as her heart was beating faster.

.

Gust could feel this agony seizing her chest as Necro Meele glared in her eyes infuriated.

.

"Gah!.. ha!... What did...?"

.

"I came to know that you were flying in the sky and showing off your immense speed, despite not having the Shape Camouflage covering you horrible appearance, a that you then crushed into Ponyville and showed your altered body in front of the inhabitants. Hopefully there was a Royal Guard who was also your companion to cover your incident. Do you understand your conditions and situation, you idiot!?"

.

"I'm soor- Gah!" Gust couldn't even finish that Necro Meele moved the dagger around her flesh.

.

"Be quiet! I do the talk!"

.

"Guh!... "

.

"Don't even try to screw up my position. If you make another act of stupidity that could compromise even the smallest part of my plan... i will just DESTROY YOUR NEW WINGS AND GRINDING YOUR BODY WHILE YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!" screamed furious Necro Meele as she then abruptly pulled out the dagger from Gust's chest, causing it to bleed even more.

.

Gust was still breathing heavily as she watched Necro Meele in awe before the latter started to talk again.

.

"Don't even do a mistake of that caliber... Ever!... Got it!?"

.

Gust meekly nodded in fear of another reprise.

.

"You better return to your damn factory, without being noticed this time."

.

Gust turned around, crawled away toward the exit leading to the outside and flew away from the hangar as fast as she could, without notice the blood trail she was leaving behind.

.

Necro Meele was still furious, but the fact with Gust wasn't the only reason.

.

" _You are almost stupid in my opinion. Too much obsession and jealousy toward Rainbow Dash had really screw over your judgement. Speaking of Rainbow Dash, that just remind me of a fact that still manages to piss me off. I'm not talking about her corpse being stolen along with that of Princess Luna._ " thought Necro Meele in her mind.

.

* * *

Flashback, some weeks ago, Sugarcube Corner's basement.

.

Rainbow Dash's horrendous murder has been consumed.

.

Her cadaver was hanging in the center of the room, being horribly damaged and cutted in the worst possible ways imaginable.

.

Her throat being pierced, some wounds being opened, her organs being exposed with her rib cage, her wings being severed, her teeth scraped, her eyes completely lifeless, her body being a little burnt for the electrocution and her blood being entirely drained away from her.

.

In that moment, Pinkie Pie, still wearing the flesh made dress and her wretched necklace, putted aside a tray with some of the cupcakes made out of Rainbow Dash's flesh and took a skinner in preparation to what she intended to do next.

.

After all, she had friend to make just to make up the short time in which her tortured friend resisted.

.

That friend making was then suddenly interrupted by Necro Meele opening the door and descending into the basements, carrying something with her.

.

She could see the scenario for herself: the usual crude way in which the basement was adorned. But that was not what bothered her, but something else.

.

Putting aside the stench of dead and emptied insides that infested the room, Necro Meele was shocked to see Rainbow Dash's corpse being reduced in horrible conditions. That was unacceptable for her, especially since she had multiple plans about her.

.

"What happened to her body? Is gravely damaged. I'ts a mess! And her wing!Her wings are missing!"

.

Necro Meele looked at the desk and noticed a stray with Rainbow Dash's severed wings on it,and the looked back a the blue pegasus' corpse, noticing her cutey marks, also missing, knowing however the reasons since Pinkie Pie does that job to remove them to improve that dress made of flesh.

.

The Necro-Alchemist the turned her attention to Pinkie Pie, who was looking at her with her cheerful expression, with a irritated expression, made even more infuriated since she has notice now that Princess Luna's cutey mark was on the center of the dress.

.

"What the fuck have you done?" asked Necro Meele with a inquisitive tone.

.

"Oh, you mean this? I had just made the usual party, this time with Dashie. Is a shame that she didn't lasted very longer as i planned." said Pinkie.

.

The parting pony then took the stray of Rainbow Dash's flesh made cupcakes and showed to her.

.

"Besides, i prepared something out of my friend in the meantime. Cupcakes?"

.

Upon hearing her words, Necro Meele suddenly, brutally struck Pinkie's head with a huge spiked mace.

.

"CUPCAKES AND YOUR STUPID DRESS ARE MEANT TO APPEAL TO THE LIVING! YOU ARE DEAD, HAVE SOME SELF AWARENESS!"

.

Pinkie's head was in part crushed, blood was coming out a little from her mouth and some of her teeth flew away from her mouth during that blow. She patted her damaged cheek with one of her bloodstained hooves while looking at the orange mare puzzled.

.

"Ow. There's no need to be this infuriated. I have to go all out at my heart content, you know?"

.

"As expected, but not in this way, you stupid!" retorted Necro Meele "And you have Luna's fucking cutey mark patch with the rest of the dress!?... Maybe i should destroy this whole dress by myself."

.

Their discussion was then interrupted by a voice calling the orange mare.

.

"Mistress Necro Meele. We have a problem. Somepony is coming here!"

.

Necro Meele groaned frustrated and turned her attention back to Pinkie.

.

"I will go outside to avoid any suspect. You better clean up you mess... And make sure that her corpse and her wings will be delivered to me. Also get ride of the dress immediately.. And this time don't screw up. got it!?"

.

"Okay... Leave this to me." said meekly Pinkie.

.

Necro Meele quickly goes up to the stair, went out of the basement and storms out the Sugarcube Corner as fast as she could. She hid behind the wall and watched the situation while trying to not be noticed.

.

Her feared worst scenario happened and temporally ruined a part of her plan. Big Machintosh and Applejack were passing nearby the bakery and decided to go inside. They had probably saw the bloodstained Pinkie Pie, still cheering while being in the middle of her own bloodshed with Raimbow Dash's corpse nearby her, according to her current thoughts.

.

What's worst, Pinkie Pie was then caught and then arrested. Not only there are two witnesses, but her personal living cover has fallen.

.

" _DAMMIT!_ " screamed Necro Meele in her mind.

.

As Big Machintosh and a traumatized Applejack leaved the bakery, Necro Meele walked toward the guard ponies who were investigating the murder, trying to get use of her now bestowed authority. After she approached them without being noticed, she then looked away from them and gestured to move as she was calling somepony else.

.

A group of five cloaked figures appeared and reached Necro Meele in response to her gesture. The orange mare turned her head back to the guards.

.

"If you don't mind, i will take a look to the crime scene by myself. These five ponie are with me."

.

The guards turned toward Necro Meele and recognized her, but one of them blocked her way.

.

"I apologize for this, but you cannot enter. Is not safe there. A horrible crime has been committed." said the guard.

.

"Have you forgot who i am? Are you dense? I am still Celestia's second in command. She gave me that title a week ago, so you should let me enter inside this bakery." said Necro Meele.

.

"Wait? You know about this?"

.

"What if am i? That is none of you business!"

.

"...As you wish. But i warned you, remember."

.

"You saw that dress, right?"

.

"Are you talking about that horrendous dress and that necklace? But these are actually evidences-"

.

"I don't care. Give them to me and let me keep them. You should never mentions the existence of this dress and this necklace. This order came from Celestia herself."

.

"What?... Are you sure?"

.

"I don't have all the night, so suit yourself."

.

"Ok... Do whatever you want."

.

"Wait me outside. And whatever happens, including our attempt to take something from the crime scene, don't get in our way."

.

Necro Meele then looked to the five cloaked figure.

.

"Follow me."

.

The guards looked at Necro Meele's group with a irritated and yet confused face as they entered the bakery.

.

Once in the basement, Necro Meele and the group scanned the entire room. The body of Rainbow Dash was still there.

.

"Oemia. Phobia. Take Rainbow Dash's body, put it inside the bag and bring it into the base."

.

"Yes, mistress." said two of the cloaked ponies, being mares.

.

"You other three! Put the dress and the necklace into that empty garbage bag... And, for fuck sake, get ride of this pile of shit over there!"

.

"As you wish, mistress." said the three ponies.

.

Knowing that the situation was now complicated, Necro Meele had no choice, but to change some parts of her plan and make her next move.

.

For anypony that night was a tragedy, but for Necro Meele that was just a bad, frustrating night.

.

End of the flashback.

.

* * *

Necro Meele snapped out of her thoughts and walked toward the exit only to be met by a unicorn Royal Guard.

.

"Necro Meele." said the guard. "I have a important message regarding the last night."

.

"What is it?" said Necro Meele.

.

"The outcome is not good one. The group was entirelly slain. They didn't saw that coming. Antiblue is a real threat. Fluttershy in particular was completely chopped into pieces."

.

Necro Meele froze for a moment. Her eyes widened as her face was filled with anger. She understood what happened, and she didn't like a bit.

.

"Fuck... I won't allow her to be the only pony who just does what she wants. Killing and resurrecting her as a Enhanced Wraith won't do at all... I won't make her stronger..."

.

* * *

Antiblue had just arrived in Ponyville, carrying on her back a big bag containing her long giant chainsaw, along with some talismans and other stuff.

.

She scanned her surrounding, finding only three ponies who were briefly looking at her with confusion and suspect before looking away from her gaze.

.

She returned her attention toward her path and continued to walk until she stumbled into something absurd.

.

Antiblue was puzzled to see the Sugarcube Corner, whose entrance was sealed by a steel plate with a cartel upended on the door which test says "off limits".

.

"What hell happened here?" said perplexed Antiblue.

.

The mare then looked around just see if this atmosphere could get even more stranger until she stumbled into something even more absurd.

.

The confusion in her head was added at the sight of the Carousel Boutique being completely barricaded on the lower floors. Wooden planks were blocking the windows and various furnitures were obstructing the entrance.

.

Antiblue walked toward the shop, still trying to make sense to what is going on in the town.

.

"I didn't visited Ponyville for a while since i was hiding, but that is just absurd."

.

The mare lifted her head toward the upper floors when her gaze stumbled in the sight of a red mained old white stallion hesitantly looking out from a unblocked window.

.

Recognizing him, Antiblue started to tackle and kick against the barricade of furnitures.

.

"Hey! Get down!" yelled Antiblue, continuing her furniture bashing as the stallion quickly turned his attention to her. "Hey! You better talk! Get over there!"

.

"Sssssssh!" gestured the stallion for silence.

.

He trotted toward some part of the room and started to descent toward the lower floors. Sounds of hooves clamping on various floors continued to reverberate until he showed up from behind the boutique, looking slightly upset.

.

"What fuck are you doing here!?" asked the stallion.

.

"Some bastards assaulted my house." said Antiblue. "I have just arrived here and then i found the Sugarcube Corner close and this whole barricade there. Compass Pen, just what happened here?"

.

"Not here... Follow me!"

.

Antiblue followed Compass, who leaded her toward a hidden back door of the boutique.

.

* * *

Antiblue and Compass entered into Rarity's bedroom and studio with the latter closing the door. The violet mare put down the huge bag on the floor.

.

"Come to think, were is Rarity? Don't you think that this barricade is unreasonable and very much extreme?" said Antiblue.

.

"That will not be unreasonable at all." said dismayed Compass. "After all a group of undead creatures were after me. Besides, Rarity is not even working here anymore from about two weeks, leading this boutique to a closure. So that is not a problem, except my abusive requisition of this place, but who cares."

.

"So you encountered those fuckers."

.

"I wonder if i can tolerate anymore of your language. In any case, yes. So, as you can see, i decided to hid here, though that living in the bedroom of my former boss is a little embarrassing."

.

"Then why you took this room as yours?"

.

"Because she died two weeks ago!"

.

The violet mare remained speechless for a moment, mentally asking the veracity of that affirmation.

.

"What?"

.

"Is true. The day after her death, that shop is considered off limits, so i took that as my refuge."

.

"Do you at least know what happened to her?"

.

"I don't know. The only thing i can say for sure is that two days before her demise, she was a little... off.?"

.

"What do you mean?"

.

"I don't recognize Rarity anymore. Two weeks ago, she started to act a little stranger, alienated from her usual personality. Maybe this could be due to the trauma she had suffered after the night in which the tragedy was consumed at the Sugarcube Corner."

.

"What tragedy?"

.

"Don't you read the newspapers!?"

.

Compass trotted toward the drawer, pulled out a newspaper and returned back to the mare while showing it to her.

.

"This one!" said Compass indicating the front page.

.

Antiblue grabbed the newspaper and started to read. The front page depicted a image of Pinkie Pie in the bloody basement along with the photo of Rainbow Dash as a memorial.

.

The violet mare gives the newspaper back to Compass when suddenly her eyes stumble on a document laying on the desk nearby a sewing machine, which is really unusual for a fashionista since she uses that desk only to make dresses.

.

Antiblue then walked toward the desk with a slightly accelerate pace.

.

"Wait, what do you think are you doing?" said strangely upset Compass following her.

.

The violet mare took a look to the document, recognizing for what it is: A autophsy report regarding a dead pegasus that was none other than Fluttershy, much to the mare disturbing surprise. The date of her death was two days before Pinkie Pie's arrest.

.

There was also a photo of a mortally mangled Fluttershy, present with the document, confirming what the report said so far.

.

"That was Fluttershy's authopsy report. I found that and the photo without Rarity even realizing it. I was infiltrating into the morge in search of a authopsy report regarding a friend of mine who went missing for a long time when i suddenly found these two things in the trash can. I decided to take it as a way to induce Rarity to explain her strange behavior. In fact, during her last days i saw her passing nearby Sugarcube Corner very often in the night." asked worried Compass.

.

"Let me guess. She died at the Sugarcube Corner?"

.

"Well... Yes!"

.

Antiblue was dumbfounded. A very legit reaction. After all, she fought the forme Element of Kindness, if she can still be called that since her horrid resurrection.

.

Antiblue turned toward Compass as she could feel some connection with that he gone through.

.

"You said that you had infiltrated the morge in search of authopsy, isn't it?" asked Antiblue

.

"What are you talking about?"

.

"Didn't you have noticed something strange in the morge?"

.

"Why do you want to know it?"

.

"Because Fluttershy visited me as one of these undead creatures and tried to kill me. She was murdered some weeks ago according to he authopsy, but then she returned as a freak who escaped death itself. This cannot be a coincidence."

.

"Fluttershy? are you c-... wait! Come to think i saw the cell were Fluttershy's body is supposed to be. It was strangely opened. But that is not possible. What pony could possibily want from her corpse?"

.

"Ah!?"

.

"I took a look in the cell and then found that her body was missing... Hey! You said she was... but that is not possible!"

.

Antiblue started to became a little angered due to have found out the real face of that connection.

.

"So she has seriously resurrected and enhanced her after all."

.

"What are you talking about!?" asked confused Compass.

.

Without any warning, the two were interrupted a creaking opened door as a third voice caught their attention.

.

"He doesn't know nothing about this story. And i know only a few thing about it. In this moment i know the essential that you need to know."

.

Antiblue and Compass turned their heads toward the door as a cyan maned elder azure unicorn, wearing a very long jacket, approached them.

.

"Two of my students perished in the attempt to undermine a demented plan and my brother is currently hiding from this undead crisis."

.

Antiblue studied the unicorn to check his intentions and walked toward him.

.

"You had to introduce yourself first." said Antiblue.

.

"I'm Chrome Fraction, a humble teacher and student of various types of magic. My ancestor was a friend of Starswhirl the Bearded, so i had some friendly connection with Celestia. Not that you really care about it since you had lived until now as a delinquent despite having met the Princess by yourself." said the unicron.

.

"Do you got a problem?"

.

"Nothing in particular. I just expressed my opinios. By the way i know about your past evasion." said the unicorn.

.

"... How much?"

.

"Not very much. Somepony helped you to evade, and yet Celestia hasn't bothered to order herguards to track you down, not even trying to teleport into your position. I suppose that before your escape from the forced volunteering situated in Canterlot, you had stolen a... Aura Phaser."

.

"!"

.

"Aura Phaser?" asked confused Compass.

.

"Compass." called Chrome.

.

"Yes?"

.

"If you don't want have anything to do with this story, i suggest you to leave while closing the door."

.

Compass groaned a little for the frustration to be left in the dark, knowing deep inside that he preferred the bliss of the ignorance since he is gonna be involved anyway.

.

"Ok... i guess." said Compass as he walked out of the room and closed the door before going toward the darkenened lower floors.

.

Chrome returned his attention to the violet mare.

.

"You know what kind of magical artifact i'm talking about."

.

"The Aura Phaser is very elusive magical artifact." started Antiblue. "It allows the possessor to hide his own existence from any living creatures in Equestria by simply possessing it, but not making him invisible. To put it simple, the only thing that this item can do is prevent anypony to perceive your presence, hide your magic and that of the possessor's items, and prevent anypony to track down your position, physically and magically. Even if Celestia wanted, she couldn't localize my position or even teleport where i am right now. There are only five copies existing in this world, and are all in the archive."

.

"I know about your impatience to understand what is going on. However you need to take what i'm going to say with more judgement."

.

"What do you expect to gain by helping a escaped convict like me?" said Antiblue.

.

"You are not the only person involved here. I and some other ponies will be soon victims of the mare that targeted you. But for some reason, she wouldn't even resurrecting you. She considered you a pony who really hate most."

.

"I supposed i'm completely targeted since that day we met."

.

"You should have realized the connection between what you had discovered in these clues and the creatures you had fought before. You saw their horrible appearance. They even claimed to be reborn."

.

"So Pinkie Pie's killing spree and the deaths of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had something to do with Necro Meele after all."

.

"Whatever Pinkie Pie claimed a victim, Necro Meele arrived to took the victim's corpse a mold it as her own material, otherwise you cannot explain "Fluttershy" being still alive in front of your own eyes."

.

"So she stole the from the morgue without anypony having realized yet."

.

"She has her own way to gain her resources."

.

"What do you know about Necro Meele?" asked Antiblue.

.

"She is a orphan named Noontide Bloom. Their parents died due to the abuse of a forbidden art to warp the balance between Life and Death. She has promised to herself ot never use that heinous art. But after a while she tossed aside any worry and decide to broke her promise in order to get a full useof this power, taking the name of Necro Meele. She is the sole responsibile for the creation of these undead creatures."

.

"They said to be resurrected by her as she was some kind of benefactor."

.

"Those creatures are Necro Meele's creations. A twisted version of the Homuncoli."

.

"Are you talking about Homuncoli that are usually created through a alchemic process?"

.

"The Homuncoli are creatures created by the use of Alchemy through the trasmutation of the ponies' remains. They can retain their own memories, appearance and even feelings and doing everything like a real pony, but are completely devoid of free will. However those creatures are not Homuncoli. They are Enhanced Wraiths."

.

"Enhanced Wraiths?"

.

"Altered and twisted creature who had almost the same qualities as the Homuncoli, but, as their opposite, their decayed and altered appearances were exposed and their body parts were damaged after their creation. If a fitting chemical factor is applied to them before their twisted rebirth, these resurrected victims, as result, they will become bound to their master while retaining a convenient artificial free will. These warped ghost of themselves are born by that forbidden art."

.

"What do you mean as warped ghost of themselves?"

.

"After their rebirth, they retain their original memories, abilities and even feelings, but their original personality is completely eclipsed or, in some cases, destroyed. They are in fact crude, twisted hollow masks of the ponies they used to used to be."

.

The violet mare froze for little upon hearing that part. The image of the former element of kindness acting in a very twisted way made her reflect a little bit about. Her personality wasn't anything like the real one.

.

"So this explain Fluttershy's behavior."

.

"Once a pony is resurrected as a Enhanced Wraith, is completely compromised."

.

Antiblue briefly put her hoof across her face as she was mentally going to throw up in disgust.

.

"A prohibited art... and Necro Meele was able to pull this out on her own? Seriously, Equestria could not even maintain that so called Harmony that some dumbass had the gruesome idea to tap the power to twist the balance of something more greater than her ego."

.

"Necro Meele is currently a prodigious Necro-alchemist and a unstable mare. She was supposed to be under the tutelage of Sunlight Chime, but after she got more confidence and skill in the use of the Necro-alchemy, she cut her ties with him. She managed somehow to kill most of the Royal Guard and resurrect them as her minions. I had escaped from Canterlot before the situation got even worst."

.

"How much worst are we talking?"

.

"Mmmm... For this topic i have this to show you."

.

Chrome pulled out a gruesome rose orb from her pocket. Antiblue was already thinking what else was he hiding in those pockets.

.

"What is that?" asked Antiblue.

.

"That is just a corporeal memo. That allows to register anything that a dead body would had perceived in the last hour before it's death: what he heard, what he saw and, mostly, what he though. This that i'm holding in my hoof in this moment is actually a residue of Wedge's last moments. I stored them from his corpse into it before he was then resurrected into a Enhanced Wraith by Necro Meele."

.

"Isn't that a taboo?" said nervous Antiblue.

.

"It cannot be helped. I had no other way to prove that. I didn't show that to you back at the Carousel Boutique since i didn't want anypony in Ponyville to hear that. You don't have idea of the disturbing thing this story is."

.

"Stop acting all pretentiously important and go to the point."

.

"Just watch."

.

"Ah!?"

.

Chrome made the orb glowing into a black light briefly. The room was the suddenly engulfed by complete darkness.

.

Nothing happened in that moment and any other sound was silenced. After a endless instant, the world around started to reconstruct itself until a unusual scenario started to manifest if front of their eyes. Antiblue was confused at first, not knowing what is going on. As the reconstruction was almost complete, Antiblue she couldn't even believe what she was watching.

.

"What's this?" said buffled Antiblue.

.

That would be like a illusion to her but everything around her looked pretty much alive.

.

They were in the castle of Canterlot, in the empty throne room in middle of the night. In front of them there are Celestia and a badly battered, wounded shocked Wedge at her mercy as the Princess was talking with him.

.

That whole bizarre thing was a reconstruction of Wedge's last moments, just like Chrome said. Antiblue and Chrome were completely ignored by the two ponies due to that them being a only a memory. Is just like being in a dream, but it wasn't.

.

Antiblue observed the scene and listened the conversation between Wedge and the Princess. But she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

.

Celestia confessed to have previously killed Luna, orchestrated the murders committed by Pinkie Pie, mind controlled Rarity to rigg the lottery in which Pinkie herself was following to select her victims, and used their corpses for the creation of the Homuncoli. Her excuse was a plan consisting to replace the victims as well as provide horsepower for farming, which there was a shortage of that was threatening to put Equestria into a huge turmoil according to her in her explanation.

.

She has also badmouthed Twilight Sparkle a bit for having interfered into her plans to create disasters and talked about Malthus Cleverhooves as he was bothersome thorn on her side to justify his convenient death just because he pointed out a flaw in her system.

.

The revelation was made even more horrifying by her newfound insanity she was displaying as she was about killing Wedge to obtain his silence and remade him while showing a perverse interest into him while talking about the possibility to remade also Applejack, Fluttershy and the other victims of this story as she was building a happy family, which is very disturbing since that is coming from Celestia herself.

.

Wedged tried to convince Celestia do not this horrible practice since the other ponies will eventually notice the flaw of the Homuncoli.

.

But Celestia is not intentioned to give up her project, and is heavily made evident by these crude sentence of hers.

.

"Don't be foolish, Wedge. I know I can't keep this under wraps for ever. I don't need to: a year or two and Spike will be larger, and utterly loyal, the Homunculi will be operating in large enough numbers and the benefits of the increased food production will be starting to show. Even if ponies do find out, they won't do anything about it. Would you really oppose a system that kept food supplies stable and the economy in good shape, especially when the head of that system had an army of undead servants hidden undetectably in the population, her own pet dragon, and could switch-off the sun if angered? Who could also order Pinkie to re-make you if you caused trouble? Well, you would, but you are that rare brave exception, that's part of what I've always admired in you. But most ponies, if I told them what I was planning to do, they'd rebel. But if I do it and they find out later, after the Homunculi are already present in numbers, they'll realise that the risks are too high and the time when rebelling could have actually achieved anything had already past. They will be understandably uncomfortable and upset, but they'll soon justify it to themselves, and within a generation or two it will be accepted as the natural order of things. Life, death and re-making. And now I'm sorry Wedge, but I think we've said all that needed to be said here."

.

The scene culminates with Wedge going to get killed by Celestia only for Applebloom, who has crude cutey mark resembling a hacksaw, arriving in that moment to save him just to have the pleasure to torture and kill him with the help of the rest of the other Cutey Mark Crusader since she was in cahoots with the insane Pinkie.

.

As Wedge finally dies in a very brutal death in front of her eyes, everything around her became suddenly dark as the scenario disappeared in front of her eyes.

.

After a brief time, they found themselves in Rarity's bedroom again.

.

Antibluy couldn't even believe what they she had just saw. She was just speechless. The Celestia that she had just saw isn't the one she met for the first time. There is something completely wrong in that scene. She looked at Chrome, suspecting him to made this up. But the whole scenario that she had witnessed was so vivid and so plausible to not be believe that.

.

"What the hell is this?" said shocked Antiblue. "No, really. What the hell is that shit!?"

.

"What you saw is really happened some days ago, inside Canterlot's Castle."

.

"... This is ridiculous."

.

"Keep in mind one thing. Celestia said that Pinkie Pie would re-make the ponies, but she is not a experienced Alchemist. Necro Meele is the only one in charge for the creation not of homuncoli, but Enhanced Wraiths. Pinkie Pie murderous tendencies and madness were used by her as just a mere cover and scapegoat as her minion were doing the majority of their kills. And worst at all, if Necro Meele has also Pinkie on her side because she managed to kill off Pinkie and resurrected her as a Enhanced Wraith before the killing spree. Her same fate happened to these innocent three foals as you can see."

.

Antiblue was looking at Chrome with a very nervous face. A cold swept over her a she tried to confirm to herself what she just saw. That was a lot to ingest. She has a valid reason to be that distraught.

.

"You..." began Antiblue "Should have the slightiest idea... of what did you had just showed to me... Are you telling me that Pinkie Pie became a undead freak before she started to commit her murders... and that Celestia was.. on the side of Necro Meele!?"

.

"The reality is even more tragic of what you can think. Celestia has also promoted her as her second in command without tell anypony. Infact Nopony outside Celestia and the Enhanced Wraith, not even Twilight Sparkles, knows about her existence. Necro Meele destroyed all of her data, along with her former identity of Noontide Bloom."

.

"... This is very scewed up." said Antiblue with a grave tone.

.

"Pretty much, especially since Necro Meele is also responsible for the massacre of the Cleverhooves family, whose ascendant was Malthus Cleverhooves." said Chrome as he put the orb back to the pocket. "I don't know why Celestia badmouthed him by giving to Wedge a made up version of her history with him, but he was a very good friend of her and he was still alive. Otherwise that family composed by his descendant could not possibly exist."

.

"Wait, time out. Let take a break from that first." said Antiblue gesturing him to stop.

.

The violet mare took her time process the whole thing. After a short time, something in her head brough her attention to something macabre.

.

"So Necro Meele, through Celestia, has to have Rarity, who wasn't turned into a Enhanced Wraith yet but simply brainwashed, hijacking Pinkie's lottery in order to kill Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack as well."

.

"Unfortunately the last one wasn't entirely correct. Fluttershy and Applejack were killed by Rarity."

.

"And Necro Meele managed to put her hooves on them."

.

"Is not a good sign. One of the Elements of Harmony being converted in that monstruosity. You saw what Fluttershy was turned into."

.

"I won't call that a monstrosity anymore. Is dead now."

.

"Not for long."

.

"Huh?"

.

Chrome turned around and walked toward the window.

.

"Necro Meele can still resurrect her again." started Chrome "Or if she is destroyed, she will use her in another way. Consider that if a pony cannot be resurrected, at least some body parts can be used as a material for a new Enhanced Wraith or another object to create with her powers." said Chromes.

.

"Like recycled garbage?"

.

"That is a really crude response, but not far from the truth. Necro Meele is a Necro-alchemist. She can not only create Enhanced Wraith resembling, at least in part, the original ponies, but she can also create any ungodly object that she want with any living being's remains if she can."

.

"... Now that is a very vomit inducing detail." said disgusted Antiblue "Is should have burned her body, but i was out of fire amulets and i don't have any combustible stuff."

.

"If Necro Meele decided to kill and resurrect the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, that can't be a good thing."

.

Antiblue was pondering about Fluttershy involvement in this story until something struck her thoughts A horrible image of what her target can do if she has the bearer on her side.

.

"Are you implying that she is trying to put the bearers of the elements of Harmony on her side!?"

.

"You don't have to worry about that since Necro Meele would have a problem to use the Elements of Harmony. Keep in mind one thing. Once a bearer of the Elements of Harmony is corrupted, their power cannot be used anymore. However, use the power of the Elements of Harmony is not what she wanted since she is not interested into it at all."

.

"Explain yourself."

.

"Necro Meele cannot afford to have the Elements of Harmony being used against her. These are even more powerful than both Celestia and Luna combined togheter. So of course their possible murder and resurrection as Enhanced Wraiths could be count as a form of corruption. Once the bearer is corrupted, his element cannot ever be used again, at least there is a return of conscience or a proof of good will that would allowed that bearer to do so. This encouraged Necro Meele to murder the bearers and turn them into wraiths as soon as possible. For Equestria, that is a very horrible loss, but for Necro Meele is just a new powerful minion to exploit."

.

"So the Elements of Harmony are now useless. Still, are all the bearers of the Elements of Harmony are now undead monsters i guess."

.

"Not at all. Twilight Sparkle disappeared with Spike the day after your fight. But that is not the only case. Three days ago i learned that the corpses of Princess Luna and Rainbow Dash in particular were stolen from Necro Meele's grasp."

.

"What? Somepony stole them? But why?"

.

"I don't know for sure, but that is a serious bad news for Necro Meele. Additionally, she had previously cloned Rainbow Dash for other uses, but these clones are completely useless since the Elements of Harmony responds to nopony, except their original current owner."

.

"Who could be so interested in their corpses?" asked surprised Antiblue.

.

"I don't know, but if the perpetrator stole their bodies, he should at least have some valid reasons."

.

"You were implicating that the process to create a Homunculus or a Enhanced Wraith require the corpses and body parts of those ponies as materials... along with something else, isn't it?"

.

"Indeed. Since one of the murders victim's bodies has been used as a material to create a Enhanced Wraith. You saw it yourself. But let me tell you. For Necro Meele managing to turn the altered ponies into their original appearance, which can elude the pubblic from any suspect, she needed a Shape Camouflage to do so."

.

"Shape Camouflage?"

.

"A year ago, Necro Meele traveled into the once desolated land of the Changelings to gathering some of their samples into some forsaken broken pods. After that, she started to cloning them and killing some of them when they had reached their adulthood. The camouflage was composed with their skin, enhanced with some magical expedients. In this case, i had to give you this."

.

Chrome pulled out a bottle containing a strange liquid out of his pocket. A piece of paper and some small bags were attached to it with a little rope.

.

"What is it?"

.

"Long time ago a earth pony invented the Polyneutralizing Powder, probably to disrupt the Changeling's shapeshifting abilities and fighting them just in case they could return. This is a liquid solution that i had baptized as a Enhanced Polydevourer. This will help you to unmask those monsters."

.

"You are not made this up, right?"

.

"Unfortunately for you, that is real. You should be careful. Some ponies would be probably be resurrected as a Enhanced Wraith as well, disguised with this camou. Fortunately they will not attack you in public if not needed."

.

Chrome tried to give the bottle at Antiblue, but she gestured to him to stop before he could give it to her.

.

"You were so willing to give so much detail about this story to me. A mare coming from the "dross" as the people will say. You were also keeping an eye on me, and, at this point, we have a problem. You better tell me the reason that induced you to follow me without any dumb riddle whatsoever." said bluntly Antiblue.

.

Chrome walked toward the window with a almost defeated look in his face.

.

"Somepony asked to watching over you. I was requested to do so the day before your escape. I couldn't even find you because you were already hiding far away from Canterlot. I managed to track you down in the same night you were attacked. If your are upset for that, blame that fool for that."

.

"What fool?"

.

"He prefered to remain anonymous. Is a coward. That is what i can say about him for sure. But trust me. I had finished this job right now. So you don't have to worry about my now expired watch."

.

The violet mare glanced at him with a little bit nervous expression, mentally preparing her question.

.

"Just tell me one thing. What is the moronic reason for Necro Meele to do this Necro-alchemic mess?" said Antiblue.

.

Chrome's eyes frowned. The unicorn turned toward Antiblue and pondered about the words in which he must answer her question as he felt horrible weight of his next words before he could even start to talk. What he's going to say doensn't joke around.

.

"Necro Meele's plan constists to replace every ponies and other livings creature with undead abominations and replace the Harmony with her own. A Harmony of Death. That is her goal's baptized name. A world where moral, selflessness, the balance between Life and Death and the original Harmony's principles, including Friendship, means absolutely nothing. All that will be done in her own way."

.

The violet mare remained speechless for a moment. She is having a hard to remain calm with the image of a world dominated by undead creatures since is both ridiculous and demented beyond believe. That thought was enough to make her feel really sick.

.

"Now that is a very fucked up story." said disturbed Antiblue "I supposed i have another reason for me to deal with that psycho now."

.

"No be in such a hurry to spill blood already. There are some other things that you must consider."

.

Antiblue remained silent for a moment since a detail caught her attention from the beginning of the conversation.

.

"You said to have escaped from Canterlot's castle." said Antiblue.

.

"..."

.

"You mentioned the Aura Phaser before, so is logic to think that you had one of this as well."

.

"... You are right." confirmed Chrome, showing his own Aura Phaser along with other two amulets, including a Invisibility Opal and the platinum amulet with a white quartz encased in the middle.

.

"You surely have a very controversial equipment right there." remarked Antiblue.

.

"I used those items to wander around the halls of the castle undisturbed. I had found a book of alchemy in Celestia's room and took from the bookshelf, but then i noticed a rectangular hole with book inside of it. It fits the hole. I took the book as well and discovered it's reason for it to be hidden. That was a black tome. A tome regarding Necro-alchemy. It was supposed to be sealed, but now is unlocked. That tome belonged to Necro Meele's parents before her."

.

"So that is how she managed to pull this off."

.

"Take these three amulets as well."

.

Antiblue became a little surprised by that kind of generosity, but she stopped Chrome before he could do something.

.

"You are insane to give those items to me. By the way i have already a Aura Phaser. I don't need another one."

.

"You need them for the nightmare that is threatening to crush you. I, on other hooves, i decided to confront them in another way. I'm tired to play in the shadows."

.

Antiblue remained silent for bit.

.

"You didn't the question i had formulated three minutes ago. Why are you helping me?" said Antiblue.

.

"To answer to your question, i'm helping you because i wanted to avenge my students, something that i wouldn't be able to do."

.

Chrome took the amulets with his magic and putted them on Antiblue's huge bag along with the bottle.

.

"Pray that they weren't resurrected as monsters."

.

"That won't be necessary. One of them was set on fire by his companion under his request and has then his own body destroyed, unable to be resurrected or even used to create another Enhanced Wraith."

.

"What the... They had adopted this extreme method?"

.

"It still hurt me from inside, but what must be done is done. They have their own reasons, including not to be turned into monsters."

.

Antiblue couldn't help but feel a little sad from inside for him while retaining her tough demeanor.

.

"You know? I feel sorry for you." said Antiblue before discarding that melancholic feeling.

.

"You shouldn't-"

.

"But let me make one thing clear." interrupted Antiblue. "I'm will not doing this for Equestria. I'm not a heroine. I'm doing this just because i wanted to settle the score with Necro Meele. She sent part of her army to kill me. I won't succumb to her or her creatures. It doesn't matter if they are the former bearer of the Elements of Harmony, the authorities or even them. If they are Enhanced Wraiths standing in my way, i will saw them down without any mercy."

.

"Your long giant chainsaw and your attitude will not lead you victorious the next time, Antiblue."

.

The violet mare flinched in a altered shock upon hearing that.

.

"How do you know what i was carrying?" asked Antiblue."

.

"Let me remind you that Necro Meele has Celestia on her side. Not just a army of undead creatures."

.

Antiblue tried to calm herself down as she continued to glancing at Chrome. Since he is not looking for a fight, she doesn't even bother to punch him. She gestured to the right side of his jackets.

.

"Anything else?"

.

"There"

.

Chrome pulled out the rose orb, a azure orb and pulled out a dark green smooth shard that caught her attention. Her eyes were pointed toward that fragment. It seemed to belong to a round object. At the very first glance, Antiblue immediately recognized that fragment.

.

"You gotta be kidding... is that...!?"

.

That alone left the mare surprise, though she was skeptic because she couldn't even believe or even conceive it's existence..

.

Antiblue touched the various side of the dark green fragment. It's surface utterly confirmed the impossible. She then pulled her hoof away from it and looked at Chrome again. Still incredulous, she glared at Chrome.

.

"I saw that in a book, but i never though it existed. This is-"

.

"A shard of Feolbranum, also know as the Immortal Reaper. That alone can create an explosion that can damage the Alicorns in a very destructive way and completely draining away their magic, endunrance and strenght. I has also the ability to destroy and penetrate any type of magic barrier that any alicorn can manage. Such weapon is considered taboo since this object can damage even the other creatures and create some natural disasters and having some side effect to non alicorn creatures as well. But this is just a fragment, so i perfectly useless."

.

"... That object shouldn't even be found.."

.

"And i just happen to find it in the bottom of the mountain beneath Canterlot. The original object was supposed to be a entire rounded object. This shard means that it was used some time ago. I will give it to you as a lucky charm, if you want call it that."

.

"No offense man but i cannot accept that. They were cannot be of any help during my fights."

.

"Let's just say that this is a personal business card."

.

Antiblue looked at him with mistrust. Chrome hasn't done anything wrong and has not any kind of malevolent intention, but her instinct was saying something about him. He was hiding something.

.

"I which way these items could be useful?" said Antiblue.

.

"You will find out." replied calmly Chrome.

.

"Your hermeticism started to give on my nerves, you know?".

.

"Said whatever you want."

.

After that, Chrome flared his horn and lifted the three objects before putting them on Antiblue's huge bag.

.

"You seriously wanted me to win, right?"

.

"I had my own reasons, Antiblue. Don't understimate your enemies."

.

Their conversation was then interrupted by Compass opening the door and entering the room.

.

"I-i apologize for the intrusion, but i just heard what you had said to eachother so far... You are both insane, you know?" said Compass.

.

"Just in time. I wanted to ask you something." said Antiblue.

.

"What is it?"

.

"I need to find a female mechanician that i met during my forced volunteering."

.

"You mean... ?"

.

"I'm talking about that female earth pony named Kilo Drive, or to put in short K.D.. She is good at repair, create and enhance any single mechanical things. She is also a great phographer since she created a camera that can give a photo with perfect resolution without any flaws."

.

"What kind of idead do you have in mind?" asked confused Chrome.

.

"I just wanted to ask a favor to her."

.

To be continued in chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 6: Rainbow Sanctuary Assault

"But... are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

.

"I don't know... I don't know, is just... I can take it."

.

"Is there anything that i-"

.

"No, you can't... I'm sorry, you were just trying to help me... I was being too harsh with you... but all this is just.."

.

"I know how you feel."

.

"... Is just... i don't know what to think anymore."

.

"Well, it seems like that it cannot be avoided. After listening to that stupid dictaphone, there no turning back. You won't even- "

.

"Not this time. I will not warn Princess Celestia. Not now."

.

"So this is what happened to our friends. Pinkie was just instrumental."

.

"Don't say anything more... please."

.

"I will follow you, no matter what. But do you know where we're headed?"

.

"I don't know. I just want disappear and have some time to reflect."

.

"Really?"

.

"This will not be a peaceful walk, Spike. I don't even think i want to return to my remaining friends, as completely broken as i am now."

.

The sun rised to celebrate the dawn as it's rays bowed down on a workshop nearby Ponyville. There was a sign with the words "Machinery Work Association" on the door.

.

* * *

Antiblue has just arrived on the place and went inside the workshop.

.

The mare started a conversation with the mechanicians of the place, who were aware of the Enhanced Wraiths since they previously stumbled into a few of them and survived, knowing already about Necro Meele being Celestia's second in command and the responsable for the creation of these monsters after having eavedropped a conversation between some of undead creatures during their escapes. One in particular, a violet maned azure earth mare with rectangular glasses named Kilo Drive, for most of the ponies K.D, that Antiblue met in some occasional visits during her forced volunteering.

.

Kilo Drive was upset due to Antiblue's request, especially since the violet mare had already put her long giant chainsaw on the table.

.

"I understand repairing a train or Rarity's sewing machine, but you are actually asking me to remodel your wretched chainsaw!? What's up with you!?" said shocked K.D.

.

"I'm going to kill Necro Meele. Look, i don't have the instruments to do remodel it by my own hooves. Which is why i want make use of your skills. Besides, you know why i will do it. You saw those undead creatures in action."

.

"I know but we... We won't commit murder!" Protested K.D. "Since i'm the head of this association, i'm delegated to talk with you. It's a pity that these ponies, and probably your friends, were turned into undead abominations, but... We don't want have any is none of our concern, including for the fact that Necro Meele herself is protected by Celestia. We don't want have any problem. If we help you out, we could also be targeted by Necro Meele, or be hunted down by the authorities for attempted murder, or worst of all being punished by Celestia if she want to! I have a association to protect. Now please, leave."

.

But Antiblue ignored K.D.'s attempt to kick her out and looked at them with a frank look that does not leave them any excuses, as if was to make clear something that they cannot avoid.

.

"Then explain your current situation." she said. "Whatever happens, you lot will be caught up in other pony's business soon. Necro Meele will no doubt begin to kill, take and resurrect in that way unrelated to her list of necessary victims, which of course will include even yours. So tell me, how many of your friends, coworkers and relatives would be alright with that happening to?"

.

The mechanician ponies pondered about what she said. After being verbaly cornered by that worst prevision, they decided to take the whole question more carefully. Nopony dared to spoke, not even hazarding a prognostic, until one them being a low statured red maned pale blue earth mare started to talk.

.

"If you permit me..." said the mare.

.

"Tera Gear?" called surprised K.D.

.

"Getting involved would have risk, but doing nothing is even worst because that will only delay the unavoidable. However with the first option we've some sort of a chance."

.

"..."

.

K.D. couldn't help, but give credit to Tera's words. Despite her inner denial, that cannot be avoided. Once Necro Meele had finished with most of the ponies and living creatures in Equestria, it's obvious that they will going after her and her association mechinacian azure mare looked at Antiblue while trying to maintain her cool.

.

"Let's get things straight." said K.d. "There's no estimate. Is not my intention to overcharging for the remodelling costs. However cheapt parts will decrease its level of perfection. Plus, not matter the situation, the economy is still flowing in it's own way, so that necessity is still involved. I know that will sounds stupid or selfish to you, but we need money for that. We have also our pride, so we cannot make any exceptions."

.

"That's not a problem." said Antiblue as she rummaged the pockets of her bag and pulled out a big sack.

.

"Antiblue, what are-"

.

"If it's money you need then use this! I did act as a mineral scavenger and seller to get as much as i can, even if this practice is illegal..."

.

Antiblue dropped the big sack on the table as it opened and revealed a lot of bits.

.

"Whoaaa...!" esclaimed all the ponies except Antiblue.

.

"A-are you doing that for real!?" said shocked Tera.

.

"ONE THOUSAND BITS!?" exclaimed loudly one of the technicians.

.

"How's that?!" asked Antiblue.

.

K.D. was stunned by the huge amount of money that Antiblue managed to gain. She wasn't even sure if call it blessing or insanity. The azure mare started also to question the violet mare's sanity. Given the situation, she would choice the inconceivable to protect her coworkers.

.

"Kilo Drive?" said Tera.

.

K.D. adjusted her glasses and lift her glance toward the violet mare's face.

.

"How many days can you give us...?" asked K.D.

.

"The time you can give me of course." said Antiblue.

.

* * *

A week later, Antiblue retrieved her now powered up long giant chainsaw, that looked exactly the same, except for some surprises, including the buttons hidden in the handle's rubberd cover. These have some functions, including the chainsaw blade position change and one the revved up the chainsaw blades at the same way as the normal pulling cord except that depended by how much the button was holded. But these functions were the only ones.

.

Antiblue went out of the workshop and walked on her way until she stumbles into a half suspiscious mail earth stallion.

.

"Sorry to bother you, but i had to ask you something." said the stallion.

.

"What?" asked Antiblue.

.

"Two days ago i was walking in the streets of Canterlot, doing my delivery duties when suddenly a cloacked pony gave me a object and asked to deliver that to a certain black maned violet mare. Is that you?"

.

"Who sent you to look for me and why?"

.

"He prefered to remain anonymous, but he confided me one thing. He though that you could give the object to you without being noticed. Yes, i know. It's suspicious as you can think."

.

"What object?"

.

"This one."

.

The stallion checked in his bag and pulled out a dictaphone. Antiblue became a little confused about it.

.

"A little strange. Wasn't that a item usually used by the authorities in case of need?"

.

"Even i found this bizarre. Look, i don't want have any trouble with the guards, so i give this to you."

.

"I'm not interested, I'm not keeping that with me," said Antiblue. "but you will at least give it to the owners of that workshop behind me. Could you do that?"

.

"Yes, but first, i want to ask you one question. Did you know why Ponyville is so desolated?"

.

"Come to think when i visited the town, only few ponies were in the street before i came there."

.

"I think that was a natural reaction. When i was traveling toward Ponyville, i saw a flying figure diving toward the town. That looked like a female pegasus, except that she had two huge metallic wings instead of the normal ones, her lower part being a huge serpentine tail and was flying at a very unequine flight speed."

.

"What?" said surprised Antiblue.

.

"Are you serious" said K.D. coming out of the workshop.. "Are you sure to have saw that?"

.

"Yes. Some of inhabitants of Ponyville saw her crushing on the town and talking to a shopkeeper who approached her. According to them, she said to be a Wonderbolt, and then she was asked about her bizarre body, she said that it was mangled due to a horrible incident and that a benefactor had rebuild it... even if i don't know how." said the mail pony.

.

Antiblue glared at him, but for other reasons. She seemed to know about it.

.

"A benefactor you said?" said irritated Antiblue.

.

"Yes, a benefactor. But i don't know who is it. But i can tell you this. Two days ago, i was in Cloudsdale when i saw a strange episode happened. The pegasi of the city looked at me with a ferocious distrust like i wasn't welcomed here, though that i don't know why. They acted very strangely. I decided to go away to avoid any problem that i can do about it when i stumbled into the bizarre pegasus talking to herself as she waited for somepony. I was eavesdropping her when she mentioned a plan that they were carrying out from two weeks ago."

.

"What plan?"

.

"A plan that consisted to take some ponies, which the majority of them being pegasi who failed their flying tests, and bring them into a place outside Cloudsdale. They call it Rainbow Sanctuary."

.

"Rainbow Sanctuary?"

.

"I don't know very much about it, but, according to them, is a place where the rainbows where created. But the way in which she talked about it was a very grim one. That doesn't sounds good. Probably she has something to do with it."

.

"What do you mean?" said worried K.D..

.

"What she said?" asked Antiblue

.

"I don't know for sure, but she said that she will help in the improvement of the factory in order to help somepony... if i can rememeber that name... Necro Meele i guess."

.

Antiblue expression turned into a grim one upon hearing her name. She turned to K.D. as her face suggested her intentions of doing something insane.

.

So She turned to K.D. as her face suggested her intentions of doing something insane.

.

"K.D?" called Antiblue.

.

"What are you going to do?" asked nervous K.D..

.

"I'ts time to deliver one hell of a package."

.

* * *

A very darkened warehouse was illuminated by only three small lights in the ceiling. Three pegasi were talking to eachothers as four of them were dragging a big rectangular metal box. Once they managed to put it in the center of the room, the four ones they decided to recover their breath consumed by the ordeal made difficult by the weight of the object.

.

The three pegasi were wearing white coats. They were observing the object with a dumbfounded surprise.

.

"You better believe that. It is unusual." said a male pegasus.

.

"What are you talking about?" said another male pegasus.

.

"You know, usually the pegasi that failed the flying tests were delivered from Cloudsdale's flying fields to our base. But this time a donation happened." said a female pegasus.

.

"Really?"

.

"Yeah. Some mail pony delivered this big box. That contains a lot of pegasi of course, who failed their tests somewhere else. And, yes, those tests outside Cloudsdale were legal."

.

"How could you know that?"

.

"Is wrote in this letter. It's signed by Necro Meele. There is no problem."

.

"That... is a generous offer, but something seems off to me. That is so not in the main procedure."

.

"Maybe we should take a look to the content first." said the first male pegaus.

.

All the nine pegasi surrounded the box, knowing the content according to the letter, but they cannot be sure of that without seeing by themselves.

.

One of them tried to remove the cover, starting by remove the seals, one by one. Once these are completely removed, they opened the box. Much to their surprise, they find a pile of bodies. Unconscious pegasi were herded one on the other.

.

They weren't expecting this huge amount of ponies inside the box. They didn't know how to take it.

.

"Wow. I didn't know that a special flying test was going outside Cloudsdale, but... Is rather strange that so many pegasi attended these testes and failed simultaneously." said confused the second male pony.

.

"Atop of that, why knocked them out and stuff them into a metal box? Could they simply follow the main procedure: Just taking them away from the public and bring them on the main entrance? Look i will take that as a exception, but that is just too time consuming." said the female pegasus.

.

To check if they are the real ones, the first male pegasus layed his hoof on one of the bodies and touched it. In that instant, all of the bodies suddenly bursted into a watery explosion that covered the coated pegasi, almost blinding them.

.

A sudden n sharp pain invaded them as their naked part of their bodies started to emit vapors from them. Then stiches and some opened wounds started to appear to their skin, revealing their true forms.

.

"I could barely see anything, but... Wait! We are exposed! What is the meaning of this!?" screamed the first pegasus.

.

"I don't know!" said the female pegasus.

.

They couldn't have the time to make sense in what just happened that they were brutally met by the long giant chainsaw protunding from inside the box and started to cut down all the undead pegasi in one rotatory movement, destroying all of their head without letting them the time to scream even further.

.

The chainsaw then withdraw itself back to the box as the undead pegasi's bodies were falling. As their blood spurted and some of their organs fell to the ground, Antiblue emerged in bipedal position from the metal box, wielding her chainsaw with both her hooves. Antiblue beneath her, looking at a destroyed jewel nearby her hind hooves.

.

"Is a good thing that those douchebags have fallen for this illusion generated by this artifact." She said. "Since i had not intention to being literally plagued, create the realistic illusion of this pile of pegasi's bodies on my body was really safe and cheap. That also allowed to ingnite a Enhanced Polydevourer filled explosive. Hopefully my chainsaw protected me from that. His current resistance is pretty remarkable."

.

The violet mare dropped her chainsaw to the ground outside the metal box before before coming out of the box and returning into the four legged position after she landed.

.

"Let see if this gratuitous tour will give me a real pay off."

.

Antiblue took the chainsaw by the handle with her teeth and walked toward one of the doors.

.

She walked through a barely illuminated dark corridor. After a little long time, she reached the door to the bottom it. Once the mare entered went in, she was struck by a slight surprise. She has no reason to be too this much of it. The scenario that is presented in front of her should match the mail pony's description. However the real surprise is that the she is in surpasses that.

.

Antiblue took a look around her surrounding and beneath the platform where she is now, and confirmed most of her theories. She realized to find herself in a upper floor of a facility, but not a very good one.

.

"So that is the place were they're making those rainbows."

.

The grim spectacle is a huge one. The complex was full of machinery and signs. The sound of metal moving, pressing or stomping, a long "whirr" and some occasional alarm noises merged together to create the cacophonic chorus that made clear this place's crude identity.

.

Plus, there is the personal. White coated pegasi were deporting some ponies, in which most of them are also pegasi, in prison cells or even putting them into some machines that the mare can see in the distance.

.

But more present than these things are the transparent tubes spewing some liquids, each one of the color corresponding these of a rainbow. They were connecting some strange capsules to some machines pumping their colored liquids in separated metal recipients. Antiblue already guessed what could be the secret of these so called rainbows. The mare didn't liked that at all.

.

"Demented bastards." said Antiblue. "I cannot believe they are doing that. The rainbow were already made in Cloudsdale in another way through another type of factory, so why build this place? I guess that Necro Meele commissioned it's construction in order to murder and create Enhanced Wraiths more efficently."

.

Antiblue paused. She then took another look to both the colored liquid filled tubes and the pumping machines, asking the purpose behind their functions.

.

"These rainbows were created with some of the ponies' shredded bodies and their blood while selective only a few to kill them and deliver their entire bodies entirely. But why create this kind of rainbows?"

.

The mare looked up to and glanced upon the upper floors, guessing that the main offices are over there, judging by a some pegasi acting as the security.

.

Antiblue returned her attention to the path since, trying to establish what to do first.

.

"I won't just save Ruby, Sapphire and the other prisoners. I'm going to demolish this entire place permanently. In this way, i will lure out Celestia out of her pedestal and use the polydevourer formula just to expose her appearance, if she has really become a Enhanced Wraith. That will be also a great loss for Necro Meele."

.

The mare sighed in sign of annoyance for the whole rescue part that she has to do before going to the actual demolition. Lead some innocent ponies into their death is not a option. That is a good way to screw over Necro Meele. She will not be happy to hear about the possible destruction of the facility.

.

"Tch. Looks i like i have some much work to do."

.

The mare pulled out from her bag the Invisibility Opal that Chrome gave to her and made it glow, turning her invisible along with the bag and the chainsaw.

.

The power of invisibility and the Aura Phaser already affecting her presence are a very lethal combination. The phaser concealed Antiblue's existence from any magical detection and the invisibility made her job a little easier.

.

The violet earth pony began to wander to the halls and rooms of the factory without being noticed. Place after place, she studied the geography of the facility by memorizing every place and whereabouts. Hopefully her photographic memory helped her a lot. Antiblue started her walk into the lower floors. These one looked very grim and darkened. Antiblue walked through a series of halls full of vibrating machines. There are so much hanging wires and steaming pipes in her path that she had to be careful about where she is stepping. She goes toward her own path, undetected by some suited pegasi passing nearby her thanks to the amulets.

.

" _I don't even bother to ask that. These pegasi are Enhanced Wraiths too._ " said Antiblue in her mind.

.

What lies beyond the corridor in front of her get darker and darker as she goes deeper. The mare followed one of the suited ponies going in that direction. She finally entered into a big room. At one end of the room, there are six square vats. Each one was filled with one different color. Above them was a peculiar looking machine. Above the vats there are some tubes. There was a opening at the top of the machine, being red with rust.

.

Antiblue could see without even approaching the machine that the rust was actually blood. Blood coming from the remains of the past victims who had their bodies literally shredded before being thrown in that opening.

.

" _Could this tour get even more screwed up_?." Said Antiblue in her mind.

.

She looked up and saw a very macabre spectacle that answered her question.

.

Even further above that was a complex looking object, there was a chained female pegasus being pierced by a mechanical sharped blade passing through her chest. Her body started to spasm and blood was gushing out of her wounds and dripping from the blade. The blade then pulled itself out of her body as her consciousness started her trip toward the oblivion. Chains untwisted and the shackles opened, causing her body to fall inside the opening. The machine started to pump and spew their brilliant colors from the tubes.

.

Antiblue then looked down on the floor and noticed some of the prisoners. Some of them chatting quietly or even weeping, utterly marked deeply by their imprisonment. A few of these ponies are even tortured. Antiblue looked a the obscene entirety of the room in muted disgust.

.

"This is a literal hell." said Antiblue before turning her head toward the suited pegasi as they were talking.

.

"Can you believe it? All that Spectra assimilated in these machines? Is all better than the smallest one outside these halls." said one of them.

.

"You noticed that just now? I worked here since the beginning of this project. But not get exhalted by all of this. Not everypony were shredded and converted into Spectra for the rainbows. Necro Meele needed some corpses if they are good, you know?" said another one.

.

The mare turned toward were she come from and goes away from the room with a bad taste in her mouth.

.

* * *

After seven minutes, Antiblue reached the upper floors and started to explore in search for a map. Much to her delusions, there aren't any office in her sight. But there are still rooms in the corridor in front of her. She checked any room with no result until she stumbles in two particular rooms: One for the meetings and the other one for the surveillance. The rest of the rooms are just archive for their documents and list of victims.

.

Antiblue went in the surveilance room and took a quick look in the room until her eyes managed to find a map of the entire factory on the wall. She then proceded toward the meeting room and hide herself behind a wall. Three pegasi were present inside the room as she continued to watch the scene.

.

"Is supposed they are some of the supervisors of this hellhole. This is gonna be boring, but at least i'm going to get some information from them without even ask to them."

.

"Let's just say that this project is going smoothly... Except for a little delay. Seriously, where is the next wave?" said a female pegasus.

.

"Are you talking about the next group of victims? I'm sorry, Leaf Shocker, but that is gonna be delayed due to the deception of one of Necro Meele's second in command." said a male pegasus.

.

"Noooooooo!" said shocked Leaf. "Are you serious, Gale Geosphere? One of us turned against us!?"

.

"Necro Meele should have took care of it by now." said Gale.

.

The female pegasus looked at the second male pegasus, who remained silent with a grim expression.

.

"Dr. Violet Blud. You didn't said a word since the start of this meeting. Is there any problem?" asked Leaf.

.

"We have in FACT a problem. And EXCUSE me the emphasis. But in the warehouse, a crime of elevated brutality has been commited. Some members of our staff has their real appearances somehow exposed and are been completely butchered without any mercy." said Violet.

.

Both the other two pegasi gasped in horror.

.

"What the..!?" said Leaf.

.

"Butchered!?... Are we dealing with the so called traitor?" asked paranoid Gale.

.

"I don't know. But we have a intruder in our sanctuary." said Violet "I don't know how is that evenpossible, but i will go to the machinery room just to see what is going on. I won't allow this massacre to continue."

.

"Are you going to give the alarm?" asked Leaf.

.

Violet take a brief pause before giving his answer.

.

"No." said Violet, leaving Leaf and Gale a little shocked. "I'm not going to interrupt the daily work. The Spectra harvest must continue. We need these rainbows. After all, they are a perfectfuel. Now if you excus- yeah, you get it. Let's just say that you are dismissed."

.

* * *

Violet Blud walked toward the corridor and turned to the right. He then encounters something unexpected: A little pegasus filly standing in front of him. That couldn't be possible.

.

"How did you get there?" said irritated Violet.

.

Scared by his voice, the filly turn around and started to run away from him.

.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere, you insolent failure!"

.

Violet started to chase her down in flight, armed with some sort of tuzzer. He shoot it at her, but she managed to dodged all the voltaic charges, much to his surprise.

.

The escape of the filly continued for a while until she turned toward the opened door and went in.

.

"Hah! That is the storeroom! You trapped yourself!" exulted Violet before his euphoria became replaced with confusion. "... But who could have possibly left the door opened. That is- Violet, wake up, that isn't important right now! You have a duty to carry out!"

.

The suited pegasus landed in front of the door and glanced upon the filly, cornered against the wall. The room is a really dark one without the light switched on. Violet smirked disturbingly and dashed aggressively toward her. He was reaching the filly then suddenly she disappeared from his sight. Violet was even more confused.

.

"Wait! That is not possible! A pegasus cannot use magic! Where did she go!?"

.

The door behind him suddenly closed, obscuring the entire room. He couldn't see anything in this darkness. He didn't have the time to turn his head toward the door that something made of glass hitted and smashed against him, covering him with something liquid. He yelled for the sudden sharp pain he was experiencing. He could feel something sharp protunding from his wings. Violet realized that his body is changing for the reason he know very well, but it was too late. Before he could fight back the pain, Antiblue appeared from behind him, wielding her giant chainsaw, standing on her two hind legs and ready to strike.

.

"Behind you, fucker." she said before tearing him apart with a oblique swift swing, severing him from his lower body, leaving him falling on the ground with nothing morw with his head, his hooves and some of his exposed organs.

.

Violet screamed in utter agony, slamming his hoof against the ground, emitting some heavy sounds. Antiblue switch on the light, illuminating the room and revealing Violet's actual appearance.

.

His now severed, blood gushing lower body was entirely made of ivory. His now unusable wings had spikes resembling lightning rod were protuding from it's bones. Violet's upper body was also made of ivory, except for his head, with his hooves being almost hammer shaped and his left cheek being having a opened wound exposing the inside of his mouth. Pulsing veins and artery were tangled across his mane and two of his teeth were fangs.

.

A very fitting image for a very screw up stallion like him.

.

Bitten fiercely by the pain, Violet tried to crawling away while struggling to ignore it, only for Antiblue to hold him with one hind hoof on him. He couldn't possibly use his hammer like hooves since they cannot reach her.

.

"If you are going to call the security, don't even bother." said Antiblue, looking down on him. "I had previously used a Silence Gem which prevent any noises to be heard by somepony outside it's radius, which is just like that of this entire storeroom. Nopony will hear you scream."

.

"You're the one who released that filly!"

.

Antiblue pressed her hind hoof against his back, making him whine in pain.

.

"That was a illusion that i was piloting, you moron." she said, gesturing to the shattered white gem nearby his head.

.

"What!?"

.

"You better not test my patience. Besides, you have almost lost all of your blood and yet you are still alive. I presume that these blood vessels on your mane are your vital backup."

.

The mare moved her still revving chainsaw nearby his blood vessel filled mane. Violet could feel his blood pressure rising and his senses go nuts by the fear.

.

"What is the need of this factory in the first place?" asked Antiblue.

.

Violet moaned in pain as he was struggling to bear it while trying to remain calm despite Antiblue's intimidating action. He mustered a little bit of his strenght and began.

.

"The Raimbow Sanctuary is a facility designed to follow two functions: The first is the gathering of suitable corpses and remains for the next recruits or, in some cases, slaves who are forced to work for us if they are not turning against us. And the second one is the fabrication of our new type of Spectra. They need living ponies to extract the Spectra from them. To doing thing, we builded these machines, the Pegasus Converter. These failures were putted inside these machines, and ripped apart before having their remains throwed into the opening."

.

"What Spectra? And why this disgusting way to fabricate these rainbows? Weren't the ones from Cloudsdale even enough?"

.

"Eheh... The rainbows were a mere trick to smuggle this Spectra, that acted also as a powerful drug."

.

"Drug?"

.

"The Spectra that was filtrated outside the facility in the form of a rainbow and then poured as drops of water, occasionaly raining over Cloudsdale."

.

"Huh?... Wait, are telling me-"

.

"Yes, this factory is floating above the city itself. The ponies who were exposed to those rains became vulnerable to every suggestions. We are almost arrived to the point to brainwash the whole Cloudsdale into a mentally ill hierarchy consisting sorely into perfect pegasi. The weak ones will be purged of course. The brainwash however will worn off if the rain doesn't happen for a certain amount of time. But this drug works differently depending of the type of pony. The unicorns will find themselves unable to use magic for a while, the earth ponies will be at least afflicted by a strong sense of nausea. I don't know the effect that it can have on other creatures, but i know for sure that it does nothing to these who became already a dangerous creature like me. Necro Meele will soon make use of it in a very efficient manner."

.

"Dangerous creature my ass. What exactly do you mean with make use of it?"

.

"Necro Meele is a very skilled Necro-alchemist. If the drug is instilled inside the corpse before the process, along with a bit of Artemis Spore, that will grant to the resurrected one incredible regenerative powers like no other. Is a improved creation process in comparison to the prototype in which the Spectra wasn't involved."

.

"What prototype?"

.

"Tysiphone Unit. A Enhanced Wraith, powerful enough, that Necro Meele considered it as her second in command. But then it turned against us. She was undermining our plans plans right under our nose-Ugh!"

.

Violet moaned as Antiblue pressed her hind hoof on him one more time.

.

"You are taking enough joy to do this job, isn't it, you damn sadist?" said calmly Antiblue.

.

"Is for the fact that we are treating these dirt excuses of pegasi as trash? You should consider that even failures can have some purposes. No matter how bloody, cruel or insane. That they became Spectra or Enhanced Wraith through a series of pain, agony and suffering isn't important. We are forced to live here because of the our self imposed isolation. If one of us putted his hoof out of the factory, that one will be immidiately hunt down and killed."

.

"So Necro Meele wasn't trusting you from the very start."

.

"I don't care. Even before my rebirth, i was always amazed by the color of the rainbows. Being able to create with my own hooves is a real satisfaction, even if is made with the blood of our prisoners. The pleasure to know the secret of that magic. I know they are not real rainbow, but i prefered that they are since i can create them from the death."

.

"Bullshit."

.

"What's bullshit, you insipid earth pony delinquent? Even if my dream is a very demented one, i'll have no regrets... and no restraints at all either. Seriously, that's just fun. Ehehe. Not that i really interested in Necro Melee's damn army."

.

"You are too much helpful. Why are y-"

.

Her words were stuck as she suddenly realized something. She then pulled away her hind hoof from him and revved up her chainsaw so more, much to Violet's added fright.

.

"What are you trying to do?" asked irritated Antiblue.

.

Violet calmed down a little and laughed a little bit. He wasn't even bothering to fight back since he can't stand up.

.

"You stupid earth pony. I may be a failure of a living corpse, but i'm not stupid. Inside my coat, i have a magical health detector that send a automatic alarm to the security members just in case i'm fallen in a grave danger, leading them to my position. Is not that you can keep this informations if you are going to die. You asked for it. You will be caught before you will have the time to escape!"

.

"Let see about that." said Antiblue before she immediately lifted her chainsaw and slammed violently slammed on his head, cutting it along with his blood vessel filled mane, making it's blood spurting from every part of his head.

.

Antiblue then pulled out her weapon from his splitted up head and pressed a hidden button to one of the secret buttons, making the blades stop rotating. She grabbed immediately the opal inside the one of the bag's pockets and turned invisible once more just one second before a group of tazzer armed pegasi busted the door and stormed into the store room.

.

* * *

The suited ponies were shocked and horrified to discover their superior's butchered body. Antiblue slowly walked to the door on her two legs and went away without doing a sound.

.

Antiblue arrived to a floor where the engine room is located, according to the map.

.

She found herself in a bifurcation with a corridor in front of her and a way on her left that leads to a scaffolding. The mare walked toward the latter direction and stopped to take a look when she got struck by a very alienating scenario.

.

In the bottom of the scaffolding there are two pegasi, with one of them being, much to the delinquent's shock, Rainbow Dash who was supposed to be dead, now walking around and wearing a very black coat with her hooves being covered in blood.

.

"What the hell?" said Antiblue quietly. "That Necro Meele managed to retrieve Rainbow Dash's body and resurrect her as well? As a Enhanced Wraith is a real menace, i had to kill her... but how? How i can deal with somepony who is so fast and capable in mid air fights? If i carelessly engage a fight with her, i'll end up slammed down and then being caught or killed. I don't even know her appearance as the abomination that she is now. I had to find another way."

.

Antiblue doesn't make any move and remained to see what are they doing. They weren't even watching her and doesn't seemed to feel being watched by her. She was observing the rainbow maned pony. Something caught her attention. She noticed a strange trail of rainbow energy coming from every part of the roof being sucked into her hooves. There's something going on with her.

.

"What!?" yelled angered Raimbow Dash. "Are you telling me that somepony is walking around the factory and is brutally killing our employees at the same way as with Violet!?"

.

"I'm afraid so. Violet's hidden alarm was activated but when we had arrived in the storeroom, it was too late for him. And the perpetrator of these murders is now way to be found." said the male pegasus in front of her.

.

"Idiot!" said Dashie while grabbing the pegasus for the coat's collar. "We HAVE to eliminate the culprit. That pony should not leave this place alive. Find her and kill her, no matter the cost."

.

"What are you going to do with Violet's body?"

.

"I'm disappointed that you had forgot that even the worthless ones has their purpose, including the dead ones. Are you expecting me to feel sorry for a moron that has been easily killed? Now go and gather a squad efficient enough to stop her. You better give me some results or you are going to be useful in the most painful way possible. Got it?"

.

"Understood."

.

Rainbow Dash released her grip on the pegasus' collar. She briefly looked at him with a very disgusted look. They flapped their own wings and flew away from the scaffolding, going to their separate ways.

.

Upon hearing their conversation, Antiblue decided to not waste anymore time and trotted toward the corridor. As goes through this path, passing through the security ponies of the facility unnoticed due to her invisibility, she could glimpse some Spectra measuring machine appearing in some part of the walls. But she hasn't the time for that since she had to avoid the security who was trying to hunt her down.

.

After short time, she finally arrived in front of the door leading to the machinery room. Inside the room there are two coated pegasi in front of a series of monitors and metallic consoles. Probably this room was also a additional surveilance room.

.

Antiblue slowly entered the room and slowly closed the door behind her before throwing polydevourer filled vials at them. She then reappeared, charging toward the pegasi and tearing them up in one swing before they could even activate the alarm since they were in the range of her chainsaw.

.

One of them has half of his head severed and the other has his upper body separated from the rest. One upper body and half of a head were flying across the room before abruptly falling to the floor as blood was erupting from their severed parts, staining the walls of the room in red as their remaining severed parts collapsed.

.

Both of them had their undead appearance exposed, but she hasn't the time to check them, so she gave them a quick look to their conditions. One of the two pegasi has a drill protuding from his chest and was moaning in pain, screaming in a attempt to call the security as his blood was gushing out of his veins. However his cry was nullified by the silencing gem the mare was transporting.

.

His own colleague, on other hooves, was dead due to having his brainwash detached away from the rest of his head by that slice. The mare walked to the half undead pegasus and putted her revving chainsaw in front of his face just to show him the situation in which he's in, much to his fright for another incoming pain.

.

"Hey. I'm talking to you." said Antiblue. "Do you have some kind of health alarm on your coat?"

.

"W-what-No! Only our superiors have one." said scared the pegasus."

.

"Listen to me, asshole. I know about the reason for this factory to exist and it's connection to Necro Meele. Is that cyan pegeasus Rainbow Dash?... Or maybe is just a imposter."

.

"N-no Imposter is no accurate. That being is supposed to be a avatar for our real boss. We considerate that a Rainbow Puppet."

.

"A puppet ruler you say, huh?"

.

"Is a type of puppet being able to resemble anypony perfectly. The rainbow energy that was being sucked in her hooves weren't for show. That energy was emanated from our magical engine that acted as a vital support to it. This Rainbow Dash needed this energy in order to sustain herself."

.

"Where is your boss?"

.

"Is on the upper floors on the other side of the facility, but is heavily armed. You cannot even enter without authorization."

.

"I'm making my own opening, so you should not worry about it."

.

"Guh..."

.

"Where is the engine? You better tell me since you are not able to fight back."

.

"I-in the right console! Is in the secret panel"

.

Antiblue lifted her chainsaw and stabbed it into his head, splitting him in two and pouring his blood mixed with a residue of gray matter into the floor.

.

She then pulled it out of him before turning it off and took a look to the console.

.

There are so much buttons that she doesn't bother to test. But then a subtle detail caught her attention. There are some linear tiny fissures forming a square, probably that served as a cover.

.

Antiblue opened the metallic square, revealing a series of buttons, which one of them being a circular purple one with a alchemic symbol on it.

.

"The real liquidation starts now."

.

The violet mare leaved the room and became invisible once more.

.

"Phase One: Remove the puppet queen from the chessboard."

.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was walking on a scaffolding as the stream of rainbow energy continued to flow inside her hooves, inspecting the machines and the various prisoners beneath her. Anything was in perfect order for her... if order means that the torturing executions and the Spectra generating machines were functioning without interference.

.

Two suited pegasi, a stallion and a mare, walked toward her with a very worried face. Their investigations aren't going very well.

.

"Hey, boss. I think-" tried to the male pegasus before being harshly interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

.

"Let me guess. They are not going very well?" said without emphaty Rainbow Dash.

.

"Worst. Two of our machine operators were killed off as well." said the female one.

.

"Why are you still there!? Did you had called the security!?"

.

"Is already alerted. They were patrolling the whole facility but without any results."

.

The rainbow maned pegasus violently punched in rage the female pegasus's face.

.

"Are you just as useless and moronic as Violet!?"

.

The female pegasus was little bit scared by Rainbow Dash's violent behavior. As she tried to say something, Rainbow Dash was preparing to leash her once more. But then something struck her mind. Rainbow Dash's furious face became instantly dumbfounded, and then became a hollow one. Her fierce crimson eyes became lifeless.

.

The two pegasi started were confused at first from this fast expresion shift, but then they became overhelmed with panic as they realized a very important detail: The stream of rainbow energy stopped flowing into the hooves of their boss and disappeared from their sight.

.

Without that, "Rainbow Dash" ceased to live. Her skin and rainbow mane became colore in a very pietrified gray. Her body collapsed to the floor and shattered into a mix of blood and grey ashes

.

With their puppet boss gone like that, the panic of the two suited pegasi had intensified. Their brains were having a hard time to process that. They didn't even do what to do.

.

"W-w-w... WHAAAAAAAT!?" screamed incredulous the male pegasus.

.

"S-she is... Her avatar is broken!" said the female one.

.

"That is not a very good news!"

.

"What we should do!?"

.

"Calm! Calm down!... *pant* Maybe Gale Geosphere know what to do."

.

"Are you joking!? He's too busy to update the list of the prisoners!"

.

As the pegasi continued to talk about what to do without the puppet Rainbow Dash, Antiblue approached them from behind and instantly butchered them with her chainsaw, silencing and replacing their words with sounds of the revving sharp blades tearing them apart. Due to Silence Gem being active, nopony present in the other floors, not even the distressful and mistreated prisoners could not hear the screams of their tormentors.

.

Their bodies were horribly mangled. The female pegasus died due to her head being shredded into pieces, scattered among her own bloody pool. The male one was just decapitated.

.

Antiblue noticed his severed head looking at her in fear. He was still still alive. According to her reasoning, there are some Enhanced Wraith who can continue to live even after their heads are severed. She leaned toward the male pegasus' head, looking in his eye as he was powerless, questioning about her intentions. He darted his eyes toward his shredded body and then back to the violet mare. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to kill her. But then she started to talk.

.

"You are going to help me," Antiblue said. "That you want of not."

.

"Eh!?" muttered the head.

.

"Phase Two: polluting the fire sprinklers' water"

.

* * *

Antiblue opened the door and entered in the waterworks room. The are a series of large stell pipe connected to a water purifier, ignoring the fact that there are also the seven colored Spectra filled tubes as well. Having read some books regarding various architectonic and plant structures in the past, Antiblue knows where to look. She approached the hatch on one of the a tube that leads to a watershed were the water was then distributed into the fire sprinkles circuit.

.

Antiblue pulled out the Enhanced Polydevourer filled bottle, open it and poured some of it in the hatch, mixing it with the water, so she wouldn't be obligated to waste her last vial or the rest of the bottle in a pointless attempt to unmask the wraiths one by one. She then closed the bottle and putted the it back into the bag before walking away from the room.

.

"Phase Three: Gathering the coachroaches in their trap."

.

* * *

Leaf Shocker was in front of a machinery similar to the Pegasus Converter, being a medium sized version of the original. She waited for somepony. She could hear from the corridor far behind her the screams of somepony who tried to escape but was finally caught.

.

Leaf lifted her head toward the ceiling and noticed a broken fire sprikle, which makes her instantly angry. She doesn't tollerate any mistake. The pegasus turned toward the three pegasi in her right.

.

"Can you please call some engineer or a skilled slave to solve this problem!?" she said furiously. "And you are supposed to be competent!?"

.

"We will do it right away-Ugh!"

.

One of them was grabbed by Leaf, who pulled out a knife and pointed toward his face.

.

"Do it very fast or suffer, bleeding and screaming. "

.

Leaf released her grasp and glanced at the three ponies as they were trotting away in another one in fear, searching for some engineers since their live were literally depends on it. Her attention was then caught by a scream piercing the silence.

.

"Don't even think to keep me here forever! Let me go!"

.

Two pegasi entered the room while dragging a rebellious pegasus filly who struggled to set herself free from their grip. Leaf gleefully observed the scene as his subordinates forcefully putted the filly inside the machine and chained her up. The filly was cleary frightened, but mostly confused.

.

"Why are doing this to me!? Is because i failed the test!?"

.

His tormentors doesn't respond. Not even empathy was shown by them.

.

"My mother will be worried, she is waiting for me at home!"

.

The two pegasi leaved the metallic room, leaving to Leaf the depraved pleasure to deal with the pegasus.

.

"So you thought that you could escape this factory, eh?" said Leaf.

.

"I had to go. You had no right to isolate me there." retorted hesitant the filly.

.

"Yea, yea, i get it... No. You can't. As you can see," Leaf then pointed her knife at the filly, scaring her even more, as the female pegasus tried to make her fear for her life. "YOU CAN'T!"

.

The filly started to whimper a little while Leaf glared at her with her contained fury.

.

"P-please, don't kill me. I... i have to help my mother with... the work... i promised..." said the filly.

.

"Your mother will not wait for a failure like you. And even if she is waiting for you..." Leaf smirked a little while suspending her sentence before let it fade away from her face. "I don't care. What i care now is just to teach to some impudent fillies like you, who doesn't respect my authority, a really special lesson worth a entire life You see? I'm used to be a failure like you. Always looked down by my fellow pegasi because i wasn't at their level. But now i have the opportuniy to show who are the real inferior ones. I don't care what you want."

.

"You can't do this... Please, don't do it."

.

"You wanna bet?"

.

Leaf approached the machine's consoles and pressed some buttons. With that, the chains pulled tight and lifted the filly all the way up to the gears. The chains grew taut, and stretched each of her limbs straight up and down, as they were going to twist her body.

.

But just when Leaf was going to enjoy that, the machine suddenly shut down, much to her aggravated anger.

.

"Who does that!" screamed Leaf. "I want a answer!

.

The filly gave a sigh of relief, but she wasn't certainly safe since Leaf can still hurt her.

.

Leaf was on the verge to slam her hooves on the machines to make it work, but was then interrupted by a voice coming from the hidden speakers.

.

"Attention, everypony! A unidentified intruder has infiltrated the facility and killed off some of our employees. Even Violet and Rainbow Dash are dead! It's not a joke! Both of them are killed for real! This murder has also implanted a powerful magical bomb in the depth of the facility, and is going to destroy the entire Raimbow Sanctuary if not defused immediately! However, the good news is that the murdered is injured and trapped inside the announcement room! Is required the presence for both all the employees, the superiors and the security too came there. Plus, for security reasons all the machinery will be shut down! I repeat! Is required the presence for both all the employees, the superiors and the security too came there. Plus, for security reasons all the machinery will be shut down!"

.

After that, all the employes and the security pegasi rushed through the corridors and halls of the facility to reach their meeting point, leaving their prisoners behind. The whole flock were having a hard time to get through the entrance of the announcement room. After a while, all of these ponies managed to enter the room. They were looking around, wondering what the security reasons could be or even where is the culprit.

.

A metallic sound could be heard from all the entrances of the announcement room. The steel doors were quickly closing, blocking their escape. Each one of them dashed toward the door, but it was too for the panic and fearing for their lives, the pegasi relentlessly slammed their hooves against the doors in vain. Their bodies were stacking one above the other, desperate and blinded by the persisting though to get out of there.

.

The fire sprinkles above them started to spray the polydevourer corrected water on the pegasi, covering all of their bodies.

.

Their screaming pleads to get out of the blocked room were turned into agonizing rising geyser of ungodly roars and screams of pain. A massive mist of vapor engulfed the room as their bodies started to transforming into their monstrous ones. The majority of these creature was too blinded and devoured by the burning pain to mind their actual appearances.

.

* * *

The whole spectacle of the trapped pegasi was watched by Antiblue, standing on her two legs in front of the monitors in the machinery room, holding the still living head of one of the two butchered pegasi in her hoof.

.

She dropped the head to the floor and slammed her currently inactive chainsaw against it, reducing it into a mush.

.

The violet mare turned her attention back to the monitors and checked if all the areas of the facility were completely emptied, leaving only the prisoners. Additionally, the sprinkles were activated, so they are completely exposed as the wraiths that they are now.

.

All seemed that all of them are fallen in the trap. All except the other two supervisors: Gale Geosphere and Leaf Shocker. She checked the monitors again without find Gale, but she managed to find Leaf, who was fumbling with the cables of the inactive Pegasus Converter, trying to make it work in front of a frightened filly, who was chained in the machine.

.

"Not today, bastards. I'm going to take care of you." said a irritated Antiblue-

.

Antiblue trotted away from the room and rushed through the floors of the facility to reach her destination.

.

She arrived into a hall full of machinery and found twenty nine exposed pegasi Enhanced Wraiths, waiting for her and blocking her path.

.

Antiblue, having predicted this coming, threw a platinum amulet at them. The object bursted into a sphere made of plasma that struck and shocked all of the undead pegasi. As the sphere dissipated, they became overwhelmed by hysteria as they found themselves unable to move their wings.

.

"I-i.. I can't feel my wings!"

.

"We are literaly grounded!"

.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO US!?"

.

Antiblue glared at them with very intimidating eyes as pulled the starting cord of her chainsaw before taking it's handle with her teeth. The pegasi wraiths immediately rushed toward her with all their fury. Antiblue charged toward them with the chainsaw pointed toward them.

.

As the monstrous pegasi were almost reaching her, Antiblue leaped toward them while delivering a circular spinning slice that bloodily decimates most of them and does a quick high jump to avoid some of them who tried to tackle her while releasing the chainsaw's handle by the grasp of her teeth only to catching it with her hoof before slamming down her chainsaw to the ground in a slashing drop, splitting in two other three pegasi who were in it's trajectory.

.

Only eleven of them remained, and were charging toward her: some of them tried to to slash her with their implanted weapons while the others tried to devour her.

.

Antiblue slashes four of them and severed one pegasus' hoof with a curved sword implanted into it just to kick it to trowing it into another undead pegasus', piercing his head along with his brain.

.

She then pierced the said amputated pegasus, lifted his constantly and painfully mangled body, and delivered a horizontal swing that killed other four of them before killing a fifth one with a overhead slash while violently slamming the trapped mutilated foe to the ground.

.

Antiblue finishes off the remaining two undead pegasi who tried to attack her from behind with one swing when she was suddenly met by two flying security pegasi wraiths who were just arrived into the scene, much to her annoyance.

.

They flew toward her and tried to stun her with the tazzers. She made a quick long dash toward them that allowed her to avoid herself from getting shocked and performed a swing that shredded one of the pegasi's head and splitted the other one's body in half. As Antiblue landed on the floor, she quickly charged toward the remaining pony's upper body and teared him apart before he could use the tazzer once more.

.

The fight seemed to be over until Antiblue heared something piercing the air from the ceiling. She lifted her head and found her eyes being met by the sight of multiple silver feathers being covered in lightnings, falling toward her.

.

"Shit!" she said before doing a quick long jump in backward as lightnings struck various parts of the hall at the same moment the feathers touched the floor.

.

After her landing, Antiblue looked up and saw Gale Geosphere in his undead form. He was flapping his wings, now with the feathers made of silver. Electricity was came out from the holes in his wing's joints and half of his face has his muscle tissues and bones being exposed.

.

"Don't even think to take me down! You're only a impudent mare, and this factory will not crumble because of you! THIS ENDS NOW!" said arrogantly Gale.

.

Gale rushed in flying toward her while shooting other electrified silver feathers toward her. Antiblue could not reach Gale since he was flying in higher height, so there only one thing that she can do. She rolled away from his electric attacks and reached a wall. She leaped toward the wall and jumped off from it, literally hurling herself in mid air toward the rushing Gale with her chainsaw in her hooves. At the point, Gale has already unleashed a wave of electric feathers too soon, missing her. That was his last mistake.

.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" screamed shocked Gale.

.

"THAT IS YOUR FAIL!" roared Antiblue.

.

Before Gale could change his flight direction, Antiblue reached him and sliced him in two in mid air with a vertical slash. Antiblue landed unharmed to the floor sligthly before Gale's corpse. Some of his organs and his blood were raining in the hall.

.

The violet mare walked away and resumed her path toward Leaf, leaving the hall completely infested by the pegasi wraith's corpses and severed limbs, accompanied by the a great amount of blood staining both the devastated floor and the walls.

.

* * *

Leaf continued to flaunt with the cables of the still inactive Pegasus Converter. She seemed to be almost euphoric and enrage at the same time, which means that she almost managed to reactivate it. The chained filly could feel the panic kick in both her heart and her mind at the though that the miracle was just a illusion.

.

"Is good for you to fear the death." said crazed Leaf. The value of your life should teach you the price of both your failure and the impudence to even hope to get out of here unpunished. Let me show you why i'm called Leaf Shocker."

.

"T-try to understand. I cannot afford to die here. Don't do it." begged the filly

.

"Yeah, you better beg... in the beginning of your death!"

.

Leaf was going to connect the last cable, only to be interrupted by a flying polydevourer filled glass vial shattering against her and covering her body with the liquid. Leaf collapsed to the ground in pain, moaning and howling from the pain caused by the liquid coming in contact with her filly watched in horror the female pegasus' transformation happening in front of her eyes.

.

Multiple iron spikes were protuding from Leaf's wings and blades were coming out from her hooves. Being enraged by both the filly being still alive and the sharp pain invading her body, Leaf struggled to flap her wings and tried hovering in mid air.

.

Leaf mustered all of her strenght to adjust her balance and lift her head toward the filly, revelaing half of her face having her muscle tissues being exposed.

.

The filly's mind became overtaken by complete fear due to Leaf's already horrible appearance look was made even worst by her psychotic raging expression. She closed her eyes to protect her mind from the gruesome scene that was happening in front of her, trying to not cry.

.

Leaf wanted to conclude the execution, but now she has other preoccupations, like the culprit that tried to attack her and revealed her appearance as a wraith.

.

"What the hell do you think ARE YOU DOING!?"

.

Leaf turned around, trying to deliver a slash to the responsible only to be met by Antiblue cut her in two in a fast slice. Blood spurted from her sliced parts. The two body parts of the sadistic pegasus were falling on the ground along with some of her insides coming out of her upper body.

.

Not understanding what is going on, the filly slowely opened her eyes and looked at the scene in front of her. She gasped in horror to see her tormentor being reduced in a very horrible condition.

.

Her eyes then darted on Antiblue standing in front of Leaf's defenseless and agonizing upper body and wielding her chainsaw as she seemed already prepared to deliver her retribution. The filly was shocked to see this brutal kind of miracle. She was praying for a benevolent angel to help her, but wasn't expecting this angel of death.

.

Being reduced nothing more than having only her upper body, Leaf was howling in pure agony, left with nothing more than her half torso, one hoof, and her two wings. But her body was pointed upwards, so she cannot even fly.

.

The filly then looked on the other side to protect her innocent mind.

.

"I't hurts! You won't get away with that! YOU MURDER!" screamed furious Leaf,

.

"I don't think you are in condition to talk like that." retorted annoyed Antiblue. "You are the real junk one right now. You wanted to kill that filly just because she wanted to escape this hellhole... You are also one of the supervisors of this place, so i have to take you down. "

.

Leaf laughed nervously, trying to act all superior despite having the revving chainsaw pointed in front of her face.

.

"You cannot win!" she said. "Your corpse will belong to this place!"

.

"Oh... And tell me. Why do you think i came here in the first place?"

.

"What?... Are you seriously-"

.

"Exactly. Your boss is the next. Now join your colleagues into the oblivion."

.

The violet mare slammed her chainsaw against Leaf's head, grinding and crushing it without sympathy for her. After having killed off the pegasus, Antiblue turned off her chainsaw and put it to the ground. She then connected the last cable of the Pegasus Converter and reactivate it only to press some buttons to interrupt the process. She controlled the machine to put the chained filly being near to the floor and pressed one last button. The chains untwisted and the shackles opened, dropping the filly without damaging her.

.

Antiblue turned her head toward the filly, who recoiled in fear to see her face and her weapon. The mare could understand why. She can be direct, cold, unfriendly and sometimes even sullen, but not insensitive in front of feelings of others. The filly as a valid reason to be afraid of her, and not just because of the announcement she set up as a bait to lure her enemies in her trap marked her as a mass murderer. What the violet mare has done to her tormentor and her bloodstained chainsaw were a real tangible proof of this infamous identity, according to her point of view.

.

Antiblue put herself in four legged position and walked toward the filly, who remained paralyzed in fear, questioning about what she intended to do with her. What the mare can do was talking to her calmly. She wasn't expecting the filly to trust her.

.

"What are you waiting for? Just go to the prisons in the lower floor and wait my instructions. I will open all the doors of the facility from the machinery room." said Antiblue.

.

"S-so you are the one that my captors were looking for... right?" said confused the filly.

.

"You can think whatever you want. I have nothing to do with you."

.

"She is... you killed her."

.

"That moron over there was giving on my nerves, so of course i had eliminate her. I don't expect you to understand that."

.

"I'm not sure if you came to save me... You are scaring me ... How can i even trust you?"

.

"Look, wasn't being liberated even enough? You are free now. Don't even bother to remain here."

.

"R-really? I-i... I'm so confused. I don't know what say-"

.

"You better go before some reinforcement of the last minute shows uo."

.

"O-o.. Ok."

.

The filly reluctantly rose up and trotted away toward the corridor on her left, following the directions given by Antiblue.

.

The violet mare took her chainsaw with her teeth and turned around before walking away from the room.

.

"Let's prepare the evacuation."

.

* * *

Antiblue returned to the machinery room and approached the implanted microphone on one of the consoles. She looked in one of the monitors, one of them showing Ruby Honey and Marine Sapphire being still alive and legitimately distressed.

.

She then turned her glance toward another monitor showing the filly being in front one of cells of the prison, waiting for her to maintain her words. The mare pressed some buttons, resulting all the doors of the facility to open except these of the room were the lured Enhanced Wraiths were still trapped. After that, she started to talk to the microphone.

.

"Can i get your attention? If you don't want to believe this, suit yourself. I took care of all of these dumbasses. You are all free to live this hellhole in this instant. Just don't escape from the main entrance. You had to took the emergency exits to get out of her alive. These doors are now open. You had to go now. They will call any enforcement by a moment or another."

.

Antiblue paused, seeing a young pegasus coming out of the cell and talking to the filly, seemingly knowing each others.

.

"You, the one in front of the filly. You have to listen."

.

The stallion in the monitor turned his attention to eye of the camera.

.

"That filly cannot get out of here all alone. You had to accompany her."

.

The pegasus nodded and convinced the filly to follow him.

.

All of the ponies, which the majority were all pegasi, were rushing en masse toward their escape route, filling almost all the halls of the factory.

.

"Time to finish the job."

* * *

Antiblue trotted away from the room and dashed toward one of the floors connected to the upper ones, where she intended to meet the boss and deliver her execution.

.

The violet mare went up the stairs in the opposite side of the facility and arrived to the upper floors, four legged and with her chainsaw putted back in the bag. Antiblue would use some of her amulets, just to not waste her time to put out the chainsaw and advancing through any eventual enemy. However, much to her confusion, the corridor in front of her wasn't guarded at all. Of course she suspected some trap. But the most strangest fact was the absence of cameras. There's no surveillance at all. What kind of joke was that?

.

Antiblue walked through the corridor until she noticed a archive room on her right.

.

She entered the room, finding nothing but multiple drawers and a desk with some documents on it. She approached the desk and took a look to the documents, noticing what seemed to be a letter, written a mouth ago.

.

Antiblue started to read it and found some disquieting details.

.

"To the workers of the Rainbow Sanctuary.

I'm sure that you can understand my reason to do so. Is kind of disturbing, but has to be done. Since we have to create some undead worker ponies who mustn't be bound by the curse of the cutie marks, i need every help necessary to accomplish that. I have to make a test in order to improve the future depopulation center that is going to be build to the Moon. Which is why i requested the construction of this factory. What you had to do is to sacrifice the life of anypony in order to use their remains to create more collaborative ones. Necro Meele will give you the instructions. Additionally, i request you to use some of their remains to create your rainbows as your cover and as you boss' new drug for her Necro-alchemy as well. She need it, and most of all, she is asking you to use your type of rainbows to correct Cloudsdale inhabitant's mentality. I'm counting on your force of will. Cruel or not.

.

With the trust that you deserve.

Princess Celestia."

.

The mare just wanted to throw up, mentally. The caligraphy is exactly that of the Sun Princess. But she wasn't expecting her to go this low.

.

"Depopulation center on the Moon..." said disgusted Antiblue. "So Celestia is really out of her mind, just like in the vision. But i didn't know that the Princess became this nutjob."

.

She putted the letter back to the desk and gaze toward the other documents with some images on them. Her images was on one of the documents as well. It was clear that these are all files. Necro Meele's future targets. Antiblue wasn't the only one. There are other five earth ponies involved in this insanity. She tooked a look to the first four names: Psycho Slash, Ark Devil, Ego Nephilim and Grave Empress.

.

She took a look to the last one with a little piece of curiosity. Upon lookin at it, she started to remember what the three supervisors said about that.

.

"Subject number three.

.

Name: Tysiphoone Unit.

Real Name: Azalea Prima.

.

Note: The subject became a double edged sword and turned against us. This menace must be eliminate immidiately.

.

Risk Rate: S+"

.

There was a image in the document. A image of Azalea Prima of when she was still alive. That bothered her this hard, because she doesn't even know what her current appearance are now. Chrome previously mentioned that the Enhanced Wraiths had their personality eclipsed and are bounded to Necro Meele's will, but this one must be a literal exception. If that undead pony rebelled against his master, that will probably means that she managed to retain her free will and original personality, even if Antiblue doesn't know how. Antiblue was legitimate surprised by this factor.

.

"So this is the traitor they were talking about..." said Antiblue.

.

Upon finishing to read all of the files, she gave one last look to the desk only to find a strange letter. She tooked a look at it, just because this one depicted something curious.

.

"Assistance Required.

.

The brainwashed citzens need their real truth about their pegasus pride putted into a new light. But the rainbows created by us will not be enough. We need a pony so skilled with the music that is also capable to conduct some music therapy experiments. However that one tried to escape and got accidentally killed. Very convenient since i need her to became a Enhanced Wraith. After all, she wasn't very cooperative when she was still alive. Deliver this message to Celestia. I need Necro Meele to pay a visit here and retrieve her corpse in order to follow up with the plane, now.

.

Rainbow Sanctuary's anonymous executive."

.

Antiblue took the letter and went out of the archive room, going straight to the boss' office.

.

"What kind of screw up letter was that?"

.

Since the hall was so silent, the sound of her hooves clapping against the ground were the only thing that was echoing through every section of the upper floors.

.

After short time, Antiblue arrived in front of the boss' office. But that wasn't a normal one. The entrance was surprisingly too huge for a normal one. The room was strangely big and, having pnly a few drawers, a desk and a balcony in the bottom that was facing toward the sky, completely covered in black clouds with the recurring occasional lightnings ravaging their darkness and illuminating . There's nopony in the room, and, like the rest of the upper floors, is unguarded too.

.

Antiblue walked toward the desk and scanned the place. Antiblue quickly noticed a lifeless pony laying on the ground. As she approached it, she instantly recognized the dead pony for what it is.

.

It was a very noticed and curious figure in Ponyville. A pony skilled with musical composition, and was wearing the usual headphones. Antiblue heard about her through some rumors during her time in jail. It wasn't resurrected as a Enhanced Wraith yet. The face was a mask of fear and pain, and her eyes were opened, as the face tried to indicate that it tried to escape in vain.

.

"Scratch Vinyl?" said Antiblue, surprised to see her body her.

.

Antiblue examined the corpse until a sudden metallic crawling noises caught her attention.

.

The violet mare turned toward the entrance.

.

She was met by Whirlwind Gust, the undead remodelled, horrid pegasus being in front of her and revealing her horrendous appearance while looking at Antiblue with her completely red eyes, smiling in very gleeful and demonic manner at her as she was towering on her. Antiblue was a little surprised, but not impressed.

.

"Found you... Antiblue..." said playfully Gust.

.

"Ah. You're Whirlwind Gust. The Rainbow Dash wannabe." said Antiblue. causing Gust to flinch in shocked embarrassment and lowering her head and arm in a mortified way, momentary diminishing her intimidating figure.

.

"Antiblue, i can no longer be told of my thing that you will keep calling obsession... i had really enough of it." said Gust.

.

"So you are the pegasus who crashed into Ponyville and thereal boss behind this demented rainbow factory. Before the demolition, i'm going to get some answers from you. That you want tell me or not." said Antiblue.

.

"That is stupid of you. Do you really think that i would managing this factory just for some blood made rainbow? The reason why i was doing this was because somepony managed to eliminate my predecessor. I don't know who it is... but who cares. You see? I cannot compete with Rainbow Dash because of her dead, but at least i would compesate for that by using our Spectra's influence to obbligate Cloudsdale inhabitants to forget her. Nothing personal, but her age is finally over."

.

"You are stupidly insane... and not making any sense as well."

.

"After all, it's a pain to be second to the fastest that i always wanted to surpass, ain't i. I wanted to have a real imposing speed, you know?"

.

The horrid pegasus violently flapped her wings and hovered in air.

.

"But now, thanks to Necro Meele, i am more tham satisfied since i have the comfort to have a even more greater speed than the rainbow maned pegasus herself." continued Gust

.

The rythm of Gust's wing flapping increased as she immidiatelly flew toward her at very faster speed as she continued to talk.

.

"EVEN IF I AM NO LONGER A NORMAL PEGASUS!"

.

"The hell!?"

.

In the same instant she formulated her question, Antiblue instinctively made a high jump while holding her weapon right before Gust's right metal wing could reach her. Her sight registered the trajectory of Gust's dashing attack as if it happened in slow motion. In the Antiblue instant she heard the piercing sound emitted by her dash, Gust literally flew in her innatural velocity from the entrance of her office and reached the thunderstorm infested black clouds before going through them in one literal second. Not even Rainbow Dash was capable to reach such monstrous speed.

.

Antiblue landed to the floor and turned her glance toward the flying menace with a very nervous expression before pulling her chainsaw's cord.

.

If Antiblue didn't managed to dodge her metalling wing with that right timing, her body would have been cutted, leading her to a bleeding death. The mare, just for once, blessed her innate dexterity and perception for saving her life.

.

"Judging by the way she dashed toward me, her metal wings must be some kind of very scary blades. Plus, her speed is ridiculously increased by that power reactor implanted in her chest." said Antiblue in her head. "If i try to take her head on without the proper timing, i would likely be sliced, or in the worst case mutilated, with one dashing wing attack."

.

As the thunderstorm roared and flashes were illuminating both the sky and the balcony of the office once more, Gust electric energy spheres suddenly rained from the clouds, falling toward where Antiblue is now.

.

"Oh, no. You don't!" said Antiblue as she leaped away from their trajectory.

.

As the energy balls came in contact with the ground, these bursted, creating various pillars of destructive electric energy that destroying anything in their path in a roaring electric wreckage before dissolving into nothingness, leaving the room and the balcony greatly devastated in their passage.

.

After she landed, The wind piercing sound roared again. Antiblue knew what it means. In the same instant the mare heard it, Gust was already diving toward her, pointing her steaming holed hooves toward her and trying to slice her with her metal wing. Antiblue performed a high one second before the wing was almost touching her while pointing her chainsaw toward the floor, resulting it to cut through the right wing's metal cover and sliced a portion of it's bone just when Gust was passing under her.

.

That blow was painful enough to make Gust scream in pain as she loosed her control and smashed through the wall before crashing to the floor violently. After her landing, Antiblue took her chainsaw with her teeth and returned in four legged position as Gust was screaming in rage, forcefully standing up while getting rid of rubles and instinctively flapping her wings violently in hysteria, pouring her blood gushing out of her wound.

.

The pegasus' head was bleeding as well, giving her already ferocious face a preview of her motivated bloodlust. The capability to destroy or damaging her wing and the desecration of her most wished speed were for her a atrocious crime that she will not forgive, so she intended to make the violet mare pay for what she did.

.

Antiblue trotted away from the room with her chainsaw pointed forward until Gust was already shooting energy spheres from her hooves toward her. The violet mare dodged the sphere, who bursted in electric pillars, devastating part of the floor, aggravating the undead pegasus' rage. Gust instantly mustered her strenght to flying despite the unbearable pain and flew toward Antiblue while displaying a face of euphoric psychotic fury, wanting nothing more than have satisfaction from the death of the mare.

.

Antiblue continued to gallop, chased down by a furious Whirlwind Gust, who was destroying the walls as she struggled to maintain her flying trajectory since the pain was testing her balance and resistance.

.

The damage that Antiblue inflicted to her wing has put a toll to her speed, greatly diminished by the damage. Gust was now slowed down, but still fast enough to almost reach Antiblue. Gust immidiately pointed her hooves toward Antiblue and shooted another wave of electric energy spheres, trying to hit the target.

.

Antiblue dodged while galloping all the spheres, that bursted in electric pillars, and arrived to the stairs. started to descent in the lower floors.

.

"WAIT UP, YOU COWARD!" screamed furiously Gust from behind her.

.

As Antiblue arrived to the floor she came before, Gust smashed through the ceiling and dived toward her while shooting the energy spheres. The violet mare avoided the destructive projectiles while continuing her run. All that destruction caused by them and the flying menace's blind rage gave Antiblue a idea.

.

Gust will make the demolition of the Rainbow Sanctuary much easier. Antiblue galloped on a scaffolding, trying to reach the other side as Gust continued to shoot, but that was made impossible when the creature decided to shoot where she would be, bursting and creating a hole in the metal floor, preventing the violet mare to escape.

.

Antiblue immediately jumped backwards as the pegasus freak was passing under her, released her chainsaw's handle and wielded it with her hooves in mid air before she clung to the monster's body by stabbing her chainsaw in her back through her stomach and hanging on it.

.

Gust screamed in utter pain as she painfully struggled to maintain her balance while flailing around to get ride of Antiblue. Her flying trajectory was made even more unstable by the atrocious suffering caused by Antiblue's chainsaw devouring her stomach and some pieces of her rib cage and spilling some of her blood from it. This pain also reignited that of her still bleeding severed wing.

.

Feeling her blood pressure going lower and her balance starting to loose, Gust intentionally changed her flight route and dived toward some various Pegasus Converters on the lowers in furious desperation in order to hurt her as well.

.

Knowing this type of reaction, Antiblue move around her chainsaw with all her strenght as way to deviate her trajectory, forcing Gust to change her direction by some degress, resulting some of the machinery, scafoulding and Spectra containers being sliced and destroyed by her huge sharpened metallic wings.

.

Various colors of Spectra covered most of the metal winged pegasus' upper body, mixing with her blood coming out of her wounds, leaving her lower body and Antiblue completely clean. Her fall's speed was increasing as her body slowly succumbs to the laws of gravity. Gust continued her uncontrollable dive, smashing through the Pegasus Converters and making them explode, much to her consternation and dismay. In a few seconds the whole grim and dark facility was set ablaze.

.

"Damn you, Antiblue! You make me destroy the entire factory!" screamed furiously Gust as her blood was coming out of her mouth.

.

"I know that!" replied Antiblue.

.

As the destructive fall continued, debrises, liquid Spectra and pieces of machinery were falling down to the bottom of the facility and various machines were exploding. until they had finally reached the very bottom of the facility, destroying other machineries and creating a cacophonic, raging roar of tremendous deafening noises and blazing deflagrations.

.

They finally reached the bottom of the factory. As Gust was going to crash, Antiblue pulled her chainsaw out of the undead pegasus' body

.

Antiblue pulled her chainsaw out of her enemy's body and jumped away from her, abruptly landing on the floor as Gust finally crashed against a wall.

.

The world around Antiblue was spinning and burning. She slowly stood up, trying to shrug off the sense of dizzyness caused by her landing. She felt something cold and metallic from behind her. She looked back and immidiately recognized recognized the machine. That was that wreteched original Pegasus Converter, meaning that she is in lowest floor of the factory. She was in the middle of two of the six metallic tubes attached to the vats.

.

The cold and chilling atmosphere that once engulfed the room was toned down and diminished by the hell fire coming from the corridor were they came for. Her chainsaw was nearby her hooves. Antiblue tooked her chainsaw with one hoof and putted herself in bipedal position when a sudden metallic sound echoed a little through the room. She turned her head toward the source and immediately found what was. It was in front of her... and still alive.

.

Gust slowly stood up as she pointed her holed hoof cannon at her. She raised her head toward her prey as she revealed her battered and messed up appearance. Her metal wings were wrecked, with the right one being half covered in blood. Her upper body, her now dripping wet mane and the left side of her face were colored with both the Spectra of all the colors mixed with her blood. Her stomach was opened by a wide opened wound created by the chainsaw, revealing her some piece of her ravaged organs and various flesh pieces as blood was gushing out of it and flowing on the front part of her metallic tail.

.

Gust was displaying a very sadistic face. Rage and satisfaction merged altogether. She approached Antiblue with a insane joviality, pointing her hoof toward her. Antiblue was, honest to herself, almost nervous as she was pretending being frightened. Gust will not let her escape. Not this time.

.

As Gust was going to shot her blow until Antiblue gestured to stop.

.

"Wait!" said Antiblue, trying to maintain her calm as she tried to grab something from one of pocket's of her bag.

.

"Huh!?"

.

"I've got it. It's fine for me die now. I gave up. But let me at least give you a prize before you're going to blast me up."

.

"... I just wanted you to pay for the damage you have done to my beautiful speed! I want your blood! Nothing less! What makes you think that i'm gonna accept your proposal!?"

.

Antiblue pulled out a golden disk with a red ruby shaped in the same form as Cloudsdale's emblem and holded it with one hoof, much to the undead pegasus' curiosity and confusion.

.

"As of such would it be alright for me to give you this as a homage to you. After all, i'm just a sore loser compared to you." said Antiblue.

.

"Wait, you are going to die. Give me a gift and trying to exploit my patriortism will lead you to nothing. Throw this garbage nearby my tail if you want. Even if you handn't pissed me off, the rules are still the same. NOT A SINGLE SOUL CAN GET THROUGH IN THIS FACILITY!" said Guts with a more aggressive tone.

.

"And you are the manager of this place. But there's one problem."

.

"WHAT IS IT!?"

.

Antiblue paused a little, preparing a surprise for the metal winged lunatic.

.

"You're fired." said Antiblue before throwing the adorned disk at the pegasus.

.

Gust tried to shot at the amulet, but it bursted into a blazing deflagration that destroyed her power core, making it burst into a huge explosion that was disintegrating most of her upper body. Antiblue was a few yards away from her when it happened, so she wasn't caught in the multiple explosions. Gust's flesh was eaten away from both the explosions and the flames engulfing her, and yet something unusual caught Antiblue attention as it was some kind of warning. She's not done yet.

.

Gust's half face, her currently skeletal hooves and some of her torso now revealing her rib cage remained intact despite her being engulfed by the flames.

.

The flaming pegasus horror let out a horrible scream that echoed for multiple time through the room as she was convulsing, pointlessly struggling to get ride of the flames. A behavior induced by both her pain and the terrifying confusion she was experiencing now.

.

Antiblue exploited her confusional state to get away from her. The violet mare approached the corridor while locking her glance toward what remains of the flaming Gust.

.

Gust instantly turned toward Antiblue, screaming in complete fury and forcefully flapping her flaming metallic wings. The pegasus barely managed to reach three meters of height away from the floor.

.

Antiblue glared at Gust, looking at her horrible burning face. Despite half of her face being melted away and exposing her side teeth, she managed to give a smiling, chilling psychotic expression before it faded away, replaced by a the mask of a savage beast.

.

"IT'S A BLESSING THAT SOME PARTS OF MY BODY ARE EXPLOSION PROOF! BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY PRECIOUS SPEED, BUT I WILL FIND COMFORT BY BECOMING THE BLAZING PHOENIX THAT WILL REDUCE YOU INTO ASHES!"

.

Feeling that her balance would not be kept stable for too long any more, Guts quickly dived toward the violet mare at her furtherly diminished speed, intentioned to ram her or slice her to death. Antiblue pulled her chainsaw starter cord and revved it up before rising it above her as Gust was getting closer to her.

.

"Look at the positive side, Whirlwind Gust. At least you will finally compete with Rainbow Dash about who is the fastest pony." said Antiblue she started to vertically grind her head before shouting. "IN HELL!"

.

Antiblue then cutted through Gust's body and metallic tail without being engulfed by the flames as well. Her chainsaw's current metal alloy was entirely fireproof, so it remained intact and scattered all the flames that was coming to her.

.

Gust was finally killed off for real. Her two body parts abruptly feel to the floor as the metal parts slammed loudly against the metallic surface and the upper parts continued to burn.

.

Antiblue walked away from the room and trotted through the now flaming corridor. The factory is mostly destroyed and engulfed by flames. Another wave of explosions roared through the walls of the entire facility. The message was clear. The Rainbow Sanctuary is about to crumble.

* * *

Antiblue galloped through the halls of the facility, preventing herself from being caught in the explosion and that were crumbling debrises falling from the above. She reached the entrance to the warehouse were she came before only to find it already blocked by the debrises obstructing her way. She wasn't expecting this coming. In moment like this, Antiblue had to think very faster, but the answer was already there. She remembered something. One of the pony sized metal container nearby one of the medium sized Pegasus Converter. Antiblue trotted as fast a she could until she reached the container nearby the machine, infested by the flames.

.

She galloped toward it, ignoring the flames while trying to conserve her oxygen as it was slowly taking away from the fire. Antiblue entered the container and closes inside of it. The inside of the container was filled with cotton used to conserve some of the victims.

.

The facility finally bursted in multiple explosions and started to falling apart through the clouds that were supporting the place due to facility's magical gravitational suspender being destroyed in the explosions.

.

Various debris, scraps, drips of Spectra and the flaming bodies of the trapped Enhanced Wraiths were falling like meteors on the plains far away from the White Tail Woods. The container was falling and rotating according to the laws of gravity. Antiblue could only pray that her plan works as she was loosing consciousness due to the acceleration of the fall.

.

The whole rain was watched by the inhabitants of Cloudsdale and by the survivors that escape the Rainbow Sanctuary, that was crumbling in front of their eyes. This rain was eventually being witnessed from the distance by the inhabitants of both Ponyville and Canterlot.

.

After three minute of tremendous fall, the container finally reached the grass of the plains after the rain of debris, objects and corpses violently hitted the ground first.

.

* * *

In the underground laboratory, Necro Meele was talking with two earth pony Enhanced Wraiths who informed her about the destruction of the facility. She was obviously angered by this news.

.

"What's that!?" screamed Necro Meele. "The Rainbow Sanctuary WAS DESTROYED!?"

.

Necro Meele slammed her hoof against her desk. Her face was expressing her bitter fury. A failure of that scale cannot possibly be tolerated, especially if this was part of her plan as well.

.

"I spent four months for the construction of that facility."

.

Necro Meele paused a little, grabbing a big machete near to her and looking to the two pony wraiths, who were starting to get a little worried.

.

"I know who is the responsible for this crime." said Necro Meele in a contained fury as she approached her two scared minions while dragging her machete before they started to run.

.

"BUT I STILL CAN'T TOLERATE YOUR INCOMPETENCE!"

.

Necro Meele dashed toward them and managed to cut their body in two and slam repeatedly her machete on them, butchering up their bodies and venting her stress with extreme aggressiveness.

.

* * *

In the aftermath of the fall, the plains was completely devastated by the fall and infest with everything that has fallen with the factory's remains. After a while, Antiblue was slowly regaining consciousness. She couldn't see anything, confused on what happened, but once she came to remember what, her confusion disappeared. She had to get out of this container.

.

Antiblue kicked the door multiple times until the container finally opened a little bit. She then pushed with all the strenght that she need and finally managed to get out of it. She was panting, trying to catch all the oxygen that she need. Antiblue couldn't help, but being surprised to have survived this hazardous escape.

.

"I hope that i don't have to make a falling escape ever again." said Antiblue with a almost slightly irritated tone. "Anyway, i have to get out of this place before Celestia herself or the authorities arrives here and caught me up!"

.

She took her chainsaw out of the bag and wield it before revving it up by pulling her starting cord, just to prepare herself for some probable ambushes, even though that this wouldn't be the case.

.

Antiblue stood up on her two hind legs and looked around her, observing the whole devastation caused by the falling remains of the destroyed Rainbow Sanctuary and saw various bloody limbs protunding from the debris. They were belonging to the trapped wraiths that she has lure to her trap, now buried under the rubbles.

.

"So these are the rest of the staff of the facility. I guess they're burnt and crushed, eh."

.

But in a distant point behind her, something began to emerge from the rubbles without her noticing that. Something was digging from the underground. It finally came out of it, revealing to be two pegasi Enhanced Wraiths who managed somehow to survive the fall. One being a female one with her some teeth being replaced with platinum dragon fangs, her wings being covered in gold and her hooves being replaced with bird claws.

.

The other being a male one with spikes protunding from his whole body while wearing a unusual silver armor, his hooves having a spiked ball incorporated into them and his normal eyes being replaced with these of a eagle, made evident by the blood being shed from them. The female one shook her head to get ride of the dirt as she was keeping her eyes closed to preventing the dust to enter in the retinas.

.

"Tell me that is not true. Tell me that is not true. Tell me that is not true." the female one keep saying repeatedly, resulting the male one to being annoyed by her.

.

"Can you shut up, Spira Vacuum!? Open your damn eyes and take a look around!" yelled the male one to her.

.

Spira peeked her eyes opened, observing the place in which she is now and realizing in melodramatic tone what happened.

.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo-" screamed Spira before being interrupted by the male one."

.

"Shhhhhh! Can you please not screaming so loudly? We cannot afford to be caught with our exposed appearance."

.

"I know, Purple Strike. But think about it! Somepony or something destroyed the Rainbow Sanctuary!"

.

"At least we don't have to live in isolation."

.

"Yes, but Necro Meele in going to kill us!"

.

"I know what you mean but...!"

.

Purple interrupted his sentence as his eyes stumbled on Antiblue, who wasn't even looking at them. He gestured to the violet mare and silently asked Spira to follow her, just to understand is that mare is what they believe it is.

.

Once they've almost approached her, but before they could say something, Antiblue quickly turned toward them, confirming their suspect even more.

.

"It's Antiblue! Antiblue's over there! Is because of her is we had lost our job!" said Spira.

.

"How impudent! You destroyed our pegasus pride. Earth bastard!" yelled Purple.

.

Antiblue's expression became a really pissed off one, already glaring at them with a glance of silent ferocity.

.

"Why is she glaring at us! That cannot be just my insult alone to had gave on her nerves! Our appearances must be making her nervous!" said a little frightened Purple.

.

"I we pull back here, we will not being worth of what Rainbow Sanctuary stands for!"

.

Antiblue observed the two undead pegasi and looked a them. The two undead ponies weren't even moving, fearing for her to do her next move. But instead she wanted some answer from them.

.

"Where... is Necro Meele?" asked Antiblue.

.

"Huh?" said confused Purple.

.

"What?" said Spira, also confused.

.

"Listen! Where is Necro Meele!?" said impatient Antiblue.

.

"You have to get through our corpses, because you will not have your answer!" said Purple charging toward the mare while flailing her spiked balls toward her.

.

"Kishaaaaaa!" hissed Spira, attempting to bite her.

.

They both attacked in a flying offensive, but that was vain as Antiblue managed to kill them in a few seconds. They would be dangerous since they were also good flyers. But they are no match for her.

.

And like this, Antiblue began her bloody crusade. Her target is Necro Meele. If anypony, including the Enhanced Wraiths themselves, get's in her way, they will be brutally killed by her weapon or, in the case of the luckiest ones, they'll find themselves viewing their body from afar.

.


End file.
